Pet of the Peacock Prince
by Princess Thil Galel
Summary: Young Prince Shen has everything he could ever desire, doesn't he? But then why is there an emptiness within his heart? A strange gift suddenly arrives on his doorstep in the form of a human, now his new dear Amalthea has become his pet, but for how long?
1. The unexpected gift

Pet of the Peacock Prince

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

R&R

Please enjoy!

**Edit note: After much extensive reseach, I've come across the Soothsayer's true name, in the beginning I simply called her 'Ebi', but now-being the stickler for such details as I am-I've edited this chapter and replaced it with her real name 'Ah-Mah'.**

The unexpected gift

It was the last snowfall of the winter, a blanket of white covered the royal gardens in the Peacocks' ancestral palace-the Tower of Sacred Flame. Snowflakes clung to Shen's shoulders as he walked the frozen path, his ever present wolf guard trailed behind him. Lang and he had been together since they were a pup and chick, for nearly 25 years the wolf had watched over and protected his white prince. The Wolf Boss, along with his pack of wolf brothers and sisters, were the guards in Gongmen City's royal palace. The only member of the royal family ever to befriend the wolves was Shen-the frail, leucistic heir to Gongmen City's throne. Shen fed them, played with them, and treated them like family. It was because of this that Lang swore his allegiance to the young prince. He served Shen, and no other, and he would only assist the king and queen at his master's bidding. The young peacock sighed, his breath turning into a frosty cloud around his beak, the wolf smirked "What's the matter, Lord Shen, bored already?"

Shen slowed to a stop, his red eyes turning upward "Most would call this place beautiful, Lang, but for me it seems to have lost all luster." he murmured quietly, his gaze shifted to look around at the bare trees and brown leaves clinging to the bushes "Winter strips the world bare, and yet the greenery will return one day, but there is no spring for me. Not anymore." He sighed again and shook his head, perhaps he was being foolish. All the ice and snow must be getting to him, surely that was it, the root of his woes was winter itself. With an angry growl he dusted the white flakes from his robe, who was he kidding, he loved the white serenity of this frozen season in the same way he loved the air he breathed. No, winter would never be one of his problems.

Lang chuckled "Don't look so glum, Sir," he said "So things have been pretty quiet, but you know how it gets near the end of winter. And look on the bright side..."

The prince frowned "What bright side?" he asked, turning he watched as the wolf scooped up a handful of snow and packed it into a ball. Pressing a finger to his lips, Lang pointed to where one of the gardeners was knocking icicles off a tree heavily laden with snow, with a snicker he chucked the white projectile with years of precision training. The snowball hit the branch with an audible _thud_, the impacked caused the snow to fall onto the unlucky ram below-completely burying him.

The wolf howled with laughter, clutching his aching sides as he struggled to answer "Ya-you c-could-ahahaha! Be-be la-like _that_ guy!" Shen couldn't help but roll his eyes with a smile. Lang always had a good sense of humor, he could pull jokes just as well as take them, and he somehow found a way to put a smile on his prince's face no matter what might be bothering him.

"Yes, well, if you're quite done tormenting the local sheep population, I'll be going inside before my feathers freeze. You, on the other hand, are going to dig the poor fellow out of the snowbank." said the peacock, when Lang opened his mouth to protest with his usual 'I need to be by your side to protect you' line, Shen raised his wing "No 'but's, Lang. Now off with you, before he catches pneumonia." He watched the wolf stalk off as he grumbled quietly, the prince couldn't help but chuckle lightly to himself as he headed back to the palace.

A chilly wind blew, with a shiver the prince wrapped his robe tighter around himself. He couldn't remember a time when it had been this cold so late in the season. The servants opened the doors for him as he approached, they bowed as he passed, he offered them a brief smile and shook the snow off his sleeves. The marble floor under his feet held a rosy warmth, candles and lanterns set all around released some heat as he walked up the stairs to his parents quarters, but when he entered the room a roaring fire in the hearth gave off a wave of pleasant warmth. Sitting on a cushion before the fireplace was a peahen, painting on silk scrolls with black and red inks. Her feathers were rich shades of chocolate and mahogany with dustings of ash gray on the edges and her neck was a metallic green, she turned to him with a beautiful smile "Shen deary, you look cold, come sit with me-I could use some company." she coaxed.

She patted a second cushion beside her own, he sat down and let her stroke down his crest lovingly, murmuring sweet words. Shen sighed quietly and leaned into his mother's caress, silently enjoying her attention. Queen Hera loved spending time with her son, he didn't often let her pet his head as he'd gotten older, but every once in a while-when they were alone, he'd allow them both to indulge. "So, Shen deary, where's Lang?" she asked.

Shen snorted "He buried one of the gardeners in the snow, so I sent him to help him out." he said, picking up one of his mother's painted scrolls. She loved painting plants-especially flowering trees, and it didn't surprise him that she'd made a peach tree sitting near the edge of a cliff. He smirked "You do have a talent for art, Mother. But where's Father, isn't he suppose to be here?"

Hera set her brushes in the jar of water as she capped the ink bottles "We have a guest coming, he's in the throne room perparing to meet them." she replied as she rolled up her scrolls "Why, did you need something from him?"

He shook his head "No, I was simply curious." he said, then he frowned "Who is this 'guest'?"

"Master Strika, he's coming to deliver the Jeweled chest of Dhi Tao as a gift to our family."

The door suddenly opened behind them, Azure, the Peacock king swept into the room. His sapphire blue feathers shone in the fire's light, his long tail train flowed behind him with a rainbow of colors, and although his eyes were black as onyx they held only warmth and kindness. He smiled brightly when he spotted his wife and son sitting together "Good morning Shen," he greeted "I hope you slept well." Azure helped his wife to her feet and rubbed his cheek against her's.

Shen rolled his eyes as he shook his head, not understanding why they had to be all sappy while he was in the room. But he smiled none-the-less "Yes Father, I slept fitfully." he replied, straightening his robe as he stood "Mother tells me we are expecting Master Strika."

Azure nodded "He'll be here this evening," he confirmed "Which means you should busy youself with getting ready for his arrival-we always want to make a good impression on our guests, after all."

"Yes, of course Father." he replied "I shall not disappoint you." As he swept past his parents, Shen felt his father's wing give his shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

A servant brought the white peacock prince a royal purple robe, the dark color not only spoke of status but made his unusual white coloring stand out, emphasising his pure as snow appearance. Trails of gold flames rose up the sleeves, while a golden peacock blazed the back. Shen had just finished preening his feathers when a knock came at his chamber door "Enter," he called as the servant lightly sprayed his tail train with some of his imported cologne.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shen watched as the black wolf strolled into the room like it was his own, Lang rubbed his arms in an attempt to banish the remaining chill from his flesh "Its freezing out there," he commented, a little snow still managed to cling to his blue-black fur even as he gave himself a furious shake, at that point Lang noticed the peacock's attire "What's the occasion?" The peacock ignored the question at first, choosing instead to stand before the mirror, he flared out his tail, the red and black markings standing out like blood and ink on the petals of a lily. Lang growled low in his throat, a sound Shen knew was of worry and concern instead of aggression "My Lord, you're wearing one of you dressed-up combat robes-you wouldn't have it on unless you were expecting some sort of trouble." he coaxed, hoping to draw an answer out of the suddenly sullen prince "Its my duty to protect you-to fight by your side till the death. You know that, you know as well that you can place your absolute trust in me."

Shen fingered the uniquely-shaped throwing knives which he hid among the sleeves in his robes; these were custom-built, as they appeared to be forged into the shape of feathers, so Shen could hide them among his own feathers in the folds of his robe. He always carried them, it had always been a comfort to have them and not need them, than to need them and not have them. Shen liked to think several steps ahead if he could, and in most cases he did. He didn't foreshadow any mishaps with their guest tonight, but his Nanna had pounded some words of wisdom into his head as a chick; it's always better to be safe than sorry. And these were words he lived by, even to this day.

Freeing his hand from his sleeve, Shen folded his tail once more and turned to face the wolf "We are playing host to a Kung-Fu master, Lang." he answered at last "You know how I like being prepared. I don't really expect any foul play from Master Strika, but just in case, I want you to hide my lance in the dining room-in the usual place."

"In the potted fern, left side of the table's head?"

"Isn't that 'the usual'?"

Lang crossed the room to where the prince hung his blade on the wall-a curved blade with an extending shaft resembling a snake spear, allowing Shen to use it as either a sword or lance-and carefully took it in his hands. Shen smoothed a wrinkle in his robe as he studied his reflection, his eyes seeking out any possible flaws in his appearance, when he found none he nodded in satisfaction "Well then, I believe I'm all set." he stated, then turned to the wolf "I'll meet you down in the dining room when he arrives-which shall be soon, so hurry up already!" With a quick bow of his head, the wolf took his leave.

Shen gazed back into the mirror once again, even though he already found his form to be as perfect as possible he couldn't help but look himself over another time. Something felt off to him, like a fog had suddenly descended around him, casting it's chill into his heart, numbing his senses and planting a seed of worry in his mind. Hosting guests didn't normally cause such a reaction in him, but something about this meeting just wasn't right.

"You are troubled, Shen."

The prince whirled around to find the Soothsayer, his wing flew to his chest where his heart pounded against his ribs "By the King, Nanna, must you sneek up on me like that?" he snapped, but the fire vanished as quickly as it had come and he solemnly added "Something is strange about this, Nanna, I feel anxious and blinded-its as if I'm willing walking into a trap I know is there but can't see. I'm in need of your second sight, have you seen anything odd?"

Ah-Mah looked at her young charge, she didn't need second sight to see that something was bothering him a great deal, and shook her head slowly "Not yet," she said, stepping closer she gingerly placed a hoof on his wing "But I plan to, right now." With that, she plucked a down feather out of his plumage.

Shen snatched back with a yelp of surprise and rubbed the sting from his abused limb "Why do you always do that? It hurts a lot more than you think!" The Soothsayer simply answered with a 'Hmm' as she crossed the room to the roaring fire burning in the hearth, she twirled the feather around in her hoof before casually tossing in the white down, and together they watched as it dissolved into blackened ash. When nothing else happened, the young prince opened his mouth to question the goat, but then Ah-Mah reached into the sleeve and took out her blue-black magic fortune powder, he held his tongue as she added it to the blaze, and watched in awe as a cloud of white smoke rose up and seemingly hovered in the air before them. He let out the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding as moving shapes formed in the smoke "Oh...Nanna, what do you see?" he whispered, not daring to speak too loudly in fear of disturbing the mystical force that filled the room.

Her eyes narrowed in consentration "I see...your dinner for this evening-it's that lovely baked black sea bass, I know how fond of it you are." she commented, causing the white peacock to slap his wing against his forehead, with a chuckle she continued "But I see something else too," Shen watched from over her shoulder as the shapes shifted almost constantly "Tonight, you shall show your best and worst, and desire something that is as easy to obtain as the wind-the tender moon."

As the cloud dispersed the peacock prince looked at the goat blankly before falling into a confused stutter "Wha-what does that mean? How could I ever want the moon? It's not like I can simply pluck it out of the midnight sky and carry it around in my pocket like a purse of raw silk." he stated, with a frustrated groan he massaged his now throbbing temples "Nanna, for once _please_, tell me what your message is-without the headache-inducing riddle."

Ah-Mah sadly shook her head "I'm sorry Shen, but I can not, there is a reason my words are as they are-there are always multiple meanings to every message. What you think one line means is really far from the actual truth. If I told yesterday that you were going to knock your father off his throne, what would you think I meant?" she didn't give him time to actually answer, instead she shook her head and spoke for him "You would assume I was implying that you'd de-throne him, when in reality you bumped into his side and caused him to fall off his throne. Do you see what I mean?"

With a sigh, he nodded, knowing that even if he didn't exactly understand her Shen knew better than to argue with his Nanna. The toll of a gong called their attention, with a kind smile Ah-Mah gently patted the prince's shoulder, he took a deep breath "Well then, wish me luck, Nanna." he said as he swept past her "I'm off to dine with Master Strika."

A smile curled the Soothsayer's soft black lips "Good luck, Shen." she murmered after his retreating form "Reach out and take your moon."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"King Azure, Queen Hera, and Prince Shen-it's a tremendous honor to make your acquaintance!" said Strika, the brown fox bowed low at the waist "It gives me great pleasure to announce my mission to retrieve the Jeweled chest of Dhi Tao was a complete success."

Shen immediately decided he didn't like the fox. Not. One. Bit.

Whether or not his tone sounded truthful, something in his demeanor spoke falsely, and Shen couldn't keep the image of a snake slithering through the tall grass from crossing his mind. He couldn't quite put his finger on why, or how, but somehow he knew this was a weasel in a fox's guise. But he simply nodded his head in acknowledgement and held his tongue, although he couldn't help the slight scowl on his face when the reynard politely kissed his mother's wing. Azure gave a grand sweep of his wing towards the table "Shall we dine?" he invited "You can tell us all about your adventure-we're all very excited to hear about this land you visited."

The king took the head seat at the long table-naturally-while his queen sat on his right side, and since Strika was a guest he took the seat to the king's left, that left Shen sitting alone at the far end of the table. The moment they were seated the fox's elbows plopped down onto the tabletop, an extremely rude behavior made all the worse in the presence of a lady such as the queen and even more so in front of the king himself. Either this fox had no etiquette, he was habitually rude, or he was plain stupid. With a crooked grin that showed off one of his canines, Strika began to weave his tale "So I had started asking around all my sources and found out that the chest had been stolen and taken across the sea to the island of Japan. The thief was apparently seeking refuge high up in the mountains, but had no idea what he would find-or what he'd lead _me_ to find." he paused, seemingly for dramatic affect "A village lay hidden in those peaks, lost from all knowledge and time. Now the village itself was breathtaking on it's own, but some of the inhabitants were what was truly amazing-like something out of an old fairytale."

The dishes were quickly set before them, Shen couldn't help a slight smile when he realized it was indeed black sea bass, once again his Nanna's insight had proven to be right. Hera sipped her glass before waving him on, a twinkle of excitement in her hazel brown eyes "Go on, Master Strika." she said "You've captured my attention, now I simply must hear this." Azure nodded as well, his onyx eyes filled with curiosity as he took a bite of his meal.

A chuckle escaped the reynard's mouth that was full of food "Well, at first I found the normal kind of people you'd expect to find-rabbits, cats, dogs, wolves, and whatnot. But when I went further-right to the heart of the village, thats where I found them." he mumbled, bits of food flew from his inky-black lips as he spoke, he paused to swallow-thankfully "At first I couldn't believe it, but there they were, walking around like everyone else. Humans."

Shen nearly choked on a piece of fish. Humans? How much wine had this _Master_ been drinking on his journey? Humans weren't real, they were the thing of myths and legends-childrens' stories to be told around a fire or in the warmth of a bed to put them to sleep with sweet dreams. Shen knew things like magic existed-he'd seen the Soothsayer preform such a feet mere minutes ago. But humans? He wasn't buying it, not for a single minute.

Seeing the looks on their faces made the sly fox grin once more "Ah, a bit skeptical are we?" he wiped the juice dripping from his chin on the back of his hand "Well then, I'll fix that. Now I know its a little early, seeing as the spring festival is slightly over three weeks away, but I've gone through the trouble of bringing you a gift, Prince Shen." The white peacock eyed him warily as Strika clapped his hands and called forth one of his assistants "Bring in Lord Shen's present, and be quick about it-I'm certain they're all excited to see this."

An ox roughly pushed open the door, a chain was loosely wrapped around his hoof as he shuffled into the room, he gave it a sharp snatch and Shen sucked in a breath at what tumbled onto the floor.

A human.

Shen's body reacted on it's own, he came to his feet instantly "By the king!" he breathed, "Its impossible!" It's furless skin was ashen gray and smeared with dirt and grime, it was wearing what could only be described as an over-sized rag, and a filthy cloth covered it's mouth. The hair on it's head appeared to be long enough to reach it's knees, if not for the fact that it was horribly knotted and Shen believed he could spy a few twigs, leaves, and straw tangled in it as well. But for the state she was in, it didn't really surprise him, it was the color that was shocking. It's hair was pink, never had he seen a creature other than birds or fish with such a coloring. Shen felt his talons digging into the carpet when he caught sight of the white leath collar around it's neck, it was so tight the human was sporting chafed skin so raw it was bleeding.

Strika stood and crossed the room to where the human lay "I would have brought back more-or quite possibly a better specimen-but it seems that mere minutes after capturing this one the rest just disappeared. Although this was the most interesting human around, thats part of the reason why I grabbed her up first." as casually as if he were setting his foot on a stone, Strika stepped down hard on the human's back, then he fisted a hand in her hair and snatched it forward to reveal the back of her neck. The prince heard his mother gasp at the sight of what lay hidden underneath, at the base of her skull were feathers "As you can see, this particular human has feathers growing under her hair-even sings like a bird, I might add. I call her Songbird, and she's all your's, Prince Shen."

Shen heard the human gasp through the cloth over her mouth when the fox yanked her upright by her hair, he felt an anger burning inside of him when her helpless aquamarine eyes met his from across the room, and when he saw the terror in their blue-green depths he shook with rage. With a loud cry he launched himself at the reynard, he clutched one of his knives tightly as he slammed into the fox and pinned him against a pillar, the razor sharp blade edge pressed to his throat. The peacock prince's body trembled with an unbridled fury as he pressed the knife's tip down hard enough to release a scarlet bead in the reynard's dirt colored fur "The only reason I don't kill you now is because it goes against my morals to take another's life," he hissed "But so help me, if you lay one more hand on her I'll run you through!"

Snatching his knife away, the white peacock turned to his parents "If I may be excused, Mother, Father?" he asked, acting like they weren't staring at him in horror. His father managed to recover somewhat and he nodded, waving him off. Shen dipped his head in thanks before turning to the door "Lang," he called, when the wolf poked his head inside he gestured to the pitiful sight of the human shaking on the floor "Bring her up to my chambers, then have someone fetch the Soothsayer." Without a word, Lang yanked the chain out of the ox's grasp as he glared daggers at the fox who stood frozen against the pillar, and gently scooped the human up in his arms. She didn't struggle, and she didn't seem as scared, but she still looked like she expected the wolf to pounce on her at any moment.

With a bow to his parents, Shen completely ignored the fox and exsited the room, Lang and the human following at his heels.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Set her down in front of the fire, she must be freezing in that sad excuse for clothing." instructed Shen "And take that blasted collar off and throw it in the hearth-I can't stand looking at it!" The wolf quickly went about doing the prince's bidding, carefully placing the human on a cushion before the blazing heat and unbuckling the collar, a hiss of sympathy escaped from the wolf as he peeled the leather off her throat, the coppery scent of the fresh blood filled his nostrils and flakes from the scabs fell to the floor. The sight made the young prince cringe, his pity for the poor creature growing. The doors to his chambers suddenly opened without his permission, Shen instinctively whipped out a throwing knife and prepared to send it flying, but he relaxed when Ah-Mah stepped inside. His relief faded, however, when she gave him 'the look', at that moment he knew he was in for grief "Nanna, I-"

"Not now, Shen." she cut in as she went to the human's side "We'll talk later, but for the moment let's focus on helping her instead." The goat untied the cloth over the human's mouth, Ah-Mah tsked when she inspected the woman's hair and found the large tangles "Poor thing, these'll never come out, dear." she said in a melancholy tone, then turned to the white prince "You'll have to cut her hair with your knife, Shen, or they'll just get worse."

He gazed down at the blade as it came free of his sleeve, the light of the fire gleaming off the silvery surface, he couldn't help but swallow hard past the sudden lump in his throat as he stepped up behind the human sitting still as stone on his floor. Keeping a tight grip on the knife with one wing he slipped his other wing under the flowing mass of pink, he moved the blade beneath her hair and paused when he felt something brush against his feathers "What about her feathers?" he asked "I can't simply cut them-who knows how long it'll take for them to molt and grow back, if they molt at all."

"Feathers?" asked the Soothsayer, she gently lifted the human's hair to reveal the pink plumage underneath "My my, I've never seen such a thing, how interesting. Well, they don't look too damaged, so we shouldn't have to pluck them," both Shen and the human shuddered visibly at the comment "Just cut around them and we'll use some feather oil to clean them up later." With a nod, the peacock slowly sliced off one inch of hair at a time, hoping he wouldn't have to chop it all off, and ended at her shoulder blades. Ah-Mah produced a brush from the pocket of her robe and began combing out the remaining knots, she whimpered from time to time when the goat tugged on several thick tangles but otherwise remained silent. When she was finished, the Soothsayer stood "Now that thats taken care of, she'll need some proper clothing and a bath. But I don't believe anyone in the palace would have anything that would fit her until she recieves clothes of her own."

From his place by the door, Lang quietly cleared his throat to draw their attention "Um, I, uh...she can borrow some of mine-they'll be a little big, but they're formfitting so it shouldn't really be a problem." he said "And I can send one of my sisters to fetch a seamstress from the city first thing in the morning, so she'd only have to sleep in them anyway." The wolf quickly glanced away, the situation making him feel awkward and nervous. He almost couldn't hold back the sympathetic whimper rising in his throat as he glimpsed at the human once again, trying not to imagine the terrors she'd experienced at being ripped away from her home, or the horrors she must have gone through while under the care of the fox, nor did he wish to think about the pain she must be in at having her fate in the hands of complete strangers. Granted Shen was one of them, and himself another-heck even the kindly Soothsayer was lending a helping hand, but that more than likely didn't matter to her since she didn't know any of them, and therefore didn't trust them.

"That'll do for now," said Ah-Mah, "Pick her up and come with me-I'll have the servants draw her a bath. Shen, why don't you have a place prepared for her to sleep in the meantime, hmm?"

As the Soothsayer walked out Lang gingerly gathered the woman in his arms once again, but when he moved to follow the goat Shen stopped him with a wing on his shoulder "I don't trust Strika not to try something, you keep an eye on her, and set up a guard outside my chamber doors tonight." he said "You'll both be spending the night in here. I'll have pallets brought in for you, so hurry back." The wolf nodded and quickly ran after the Soothsayer.

When Lang caught up to the Soothsayer, after retrieving a set of clothes for the human, the last of the servants filled out of the washroom, as he went to enter Ah-Mah's cane smaked his foot, causing him to yelp at the sharp pain in his toes "She can walk a few feet to the tub," she said "If you want to stay, then stay on the other side of the door, and if we need anything I'll call for you." Not having much of a choice in the matter, Lang carefully set the human down as if he were handling fragile glass and handed over the clothes to the goat. Ah-Mah gently nudged her into the washroom and closed the door.

The human wasted no time shedding the rags she wore and quickly got into the water, Ah-Mah handed her a bar of scented soap and allowed her as much time as she wanted to clean her. When she finished, the goat wrapped a towel around her shoulders and presented her with Lang's clothes. Her hand shook as she took them, the Soothsayer couldn't help but feel for her "It's been a long time since you've held descent clothing, hasn't it, my dear?" she asked quietly, when she nodded with a soft sniffle Ah-Mah gave her arm an affectionate squeeze "Don't worry, if I know my Shen he won't let anything harm you. Now then, you must be tired. Finish dressing and we'll get you to bed."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Shen had just slipped into his sleeping robe when the doors to his chambers opened, when Lang escorted the human inside, the white peacock barely recognized her. Her clean pink hair was washed, brushed, and braided into a rope that hung down her back with those unusual feathers finally visible at her neck. Lang's black shirt wasn't big on her, it was huge. It reached down to her knees, the collar hung off one of her shoulders, and the sleeves swallowed her arms. The black pants weren't much better, a sash around her waist kept them in place while even though the legs had been cuffed several times over they still dragged the ground. He blinked in surprise "Quite the transformation you've brought on," he commented, the young prince spied the white banages wrapped around her injured throat "I hope the Soothsayer's herbal salve didn't burn too much." The woman only shook her head, her eyes fixed on the floor.

He frowned in confusion, not understanding why she wouldn't look at him "Yes, well...I've had your beds brought in-Lang, your's is by the door, as always. And your's is at the foot of my bed." Again she only nodded, Lang on the other hand went to his pallet and plopped down like he slept there everyday, Shen chuckled as the wolf wiggled around to make himself comfortable "I see I don't have to tell you to make yourself at home, now do I?" The wolf gave him an almost shy-like smile with a shrug, the peacock shook his head and turned back to the woman "It's alright, go lay down and rest-you must be exhausted after all this fuss." She ducked her head slightly before carefully walking past him to the foot of his bed, there she layed down on the mat with her back facing them and wordlessly pulled up the blanket.

The prince cast his guard a questioning glance, Lang could only offer an equally confused look and spread his hands in a helpless gesture. With a silent sigh, the peacock went to settle into his own bed for the night and bid his company good-night before snuffing out the lantern on his bedside table, plunging the room into semi-darkness. The only sources of light remaining were the blazing fire in the hearth, and the silky-silver glow of the moon through one of the windows.

While Shen easily found sleep the instant his head hit the pillow, Lang simply lay on his back, his ears perked as he silently listened to the crackle of the fire, the guards murmuring quietly outside the door, and the prince's light breathing. At night the wolf often lay awake for several minutes, caught between wakefulness and dozing, a habit he developed in order to become more alert in the time where everybody else let their guard down. Very little ever escaped his keen ears in the twilight hours, that was why he jumped slightly when he felt fingers brushed his shoulder "Pack Brother, may I speak with you?" a voice whispered in his ear "I know you're not asleep."

He blinked up at the strange aquamarine eyes staring down at him with a worried expression, the strands of pink hair that had managed to free themselves from the braid framed the face of the human. Slowly, as not to startle her, Lang sat up, his head cocked in surprise "Did...did you just address me by a wolf term?" he asked in confusion, not even Shen-whom he considered like a brother-had ever called him 'Pack Brother'. She nodded shyly, even in the dark the wolf could faintly see a tint of red on her cheeks "How do you know to call a wolf that, and why claim me as a Brother?"

"Because...my brother's a wolf, or half wolf anyway." she said, her eyes filled with loneliness "He was out with our Papa hunting, when I was taken."

Lang felt his ears droop "I'm sorry. Do, uh, you want to talk about it? I'd actually like to hear about this Japan place-especially how in the world your brother's a wolf...and how you've got feathers." he said quietly "But, you know, if you don't want to...I totally understand! I mean, we don't even have to talk at all if you don't want to."

She smiled slight "You actually remind me of my brother," she sais sadly "It's part of the reason I felt like I could talk to you-and it's been so long since I've spoken to anyone. What did you want to know?"

"Well, why don't we start with how you ended up here?"

"I was heading home late one evening, a day or two after that kyubi kitsune showed his face in our village, normally my brother and I walk home together, but since he wasn't there I didn't notice him sneak up behind me until he put a sword to my throat." she explained "He said if I screamed or tried to run he'd burn the village down, then he shoved me in a cage, and after two and a half months I'm here...as a pet of a peacock prince."

Lang placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, when he had first picked her up he knew she was thin, but now his hand completely engulfed her shoulder "It'll be okay, Shen's a really nice guy-he only snapped earily because of how bad Strika was treating you. I should know, I've grown up with him." he said, he leaned back against the wall and patted the mat by his side, inviting her to join him. She quietly sat beside him, lightly pressed against his side like she'd known him all her life "What was it that you called that fox? Cubey kitten?"

She smirked "Kyubi kitsune, a nine-tailed fox demon." she said, but her smile quickly faded "I've never been this far from home before, and especially not without Teshin."

"Teshin?"

"My brother," she replied "I'm adopted actually, but I don't remember my parents since they died when I was little. My mother was sick for a long time and when I was born it was just too much for her, then my father gave me up to my new family because he was sick too. Now my Papa's a dog, my Mama's a wolf, and my brother is a hybrid. Teshin and I have always been close after I came to live with them, we even fall asleep together in front of the fireplace on cold winter nights like this."

Lang watched as she absently stroked a feather "Well that explains a lot," he said "But what about those? The last time I checked humans didn't sprout feathers."

She blushed once again and toyed with her braid "Well, that's because my grandmother was a white-wing crossbill-a bird, she past her feathers down to me." she explained "Back in my village, humans and animals live together in peace, and even fall in love with one another-I happen to be a result of that. One of the very rare few, now of days."

The two sat talking quietly in the semi-darkness of the room, the fire's glow slowly dying as the snow gathered on the windowsill, as Lang stoked the fire and watched the flames leap high and licked over the wood like red tongues, Shen coughed in his sleep. The prince pressed his face into the pillow as a stronger cough errupted from his throat. The woman was instantly on her feet and at his bedside, her face a mask of worry as she leaned over the peacock "He's ill?" she whispered.

Lang glanced over his prince as he join her, his breathing was slightly uneven and his regal face was pinched in discomfort "Lord Shen gets sick a lot, especially during winter." he said softly as he gently took her hand and tugged her back to his pallet, when they sat down he lightly tossed the blanket over their laps "The Soothsayer said something about a possible chest infection, he'll be alright though-his Nanna knows just how to take care of things."

She nodded "Nannies usually do." she commented, her fingers playing with the end of the blanket in a nervous fashion "Brother, what is your name?"

He smiled broadly, showing his glistening white teeth "Lang, I'm the Wolf Boss of my pack and of the palace guard." he said proudly, his ears perked and his chest out "Not to mention Lord Shen's childhood friend, companion, and his personal guard. But please, just Lang will do. What about you? I heard through the door that Strika called you Songbird, right?"

She stiffened, her hands clenching into fists "That's not my name, and I swear if he ever calls me that again I'll feed him his own white-tipped tail." she growled softly, before relaxing "No, that's not my name. My name is Amalthea-you can also call me 'Thea' if you like, I answer to both."

Lang's smile turned softly and kind, his hand reach out to take her's and entwined their fingers, her's felt small and cool against his fur "Its nice to meet you, Thea." he whispered, then draped his arm over her shoulder "I hope I'm not taking liberties here, but since you've been raised like a wolf I don't think you'll mind, right?" She answered by scooting closer with a sigh. Their talk continued on into the night, sharing life stories and quietly talking about anything that came to mind, until the two finally dozed off-Amalthea's head on Lang's shoulder, and his chin resting on the crown of her head.


	2. Wolf Pack

Pet of the Peacock Prince

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

R&R

Please enjoy!

**Hey everybody! Here's a quick shout-out to my wonderful readers that left their mark on is work in progress: Eld MCM, Mrs. Optimus Prime, Grievousorvemon, Jozs001, MidnightGypsie, and Autobot NightFury. Thank you all so much for giving me a little piece of yourselves, your words are welcomed with open arms and without you this story would be nothing.**

**~Princess Thil Galel**

**Edit note: After extensive reseach I've found the Soothsayer's true name and shall be replacing my name for her-Ebi-with her real name 'Ah-Mah'. If there's anywhere I've missed replacing it please let me know.**

Wolf Pack

Golden sunlight streamed through the gray clouds. It's warmth kissed the frost coating the windows of the palace, melting away the veil of ice and allowing the outside world a glimpse into the room of Prince Shen. The beaming rays fell on a heap of blue-black fur asleep beside the door, and it was that same light which awoke the white prince from his slumber. Shen's ruby colored eyes slowly peeked open, blinking against the bright light as he yawned. He sat up with a stretch and groaned softly. A harsh cough tore itself from his sore throat, he smothered the sound in his wing and wiped the tears from his watering eyes.

When the fit subsided, he peered over the foot of his bed to the human sleeping on the mat-only, she wasn't there. The prince looked about in confusion, and what he found, made him pause. Pink hair spilt wildly over one of Lang's arms as he cuddled the human. Her face buried in the curve of his neck while her fingers were tangled in his fur, and the wolf was practically laying atop her. Shen silently slipped off the bed. He went to the wolf's side and tapped his shoulder "Lang," he called softly "Wake up, you over-grown puppy!"

The wolf drowsily raised his head, smacked his lips, then shook his head "Good morning, Lord Shen," he yawned, blinking his blurry vision into focus with a goofy, sleepy, lopsided grin. "What can I do for you?"

Shen rolled his eyes, then shook his head and bent down to the wolf's drooping ear. "I believe a certain someone is in need of a seamstress," he whispered "And, correct me if I'm wrong, but I also think a certain little wolfy was suppose to have gotten one of his sisters to fetch one from the city."

Lang stiffened visibly, all remaining signs of sleep vanished as his scarlet eyes opened wide. He quickly sat up-but was careful not to wake the slumbering woman "I-I apologize, Lord Shen," he stammered quietly "I'll get right on it!" He gently untangled himself from the human's grasp, carefully covered her as he stood, and hurried out the door.

The young prince huffed softly. What was up with that wolf? It wasn't like Lang to oversleep-even as a puppy he'd wake up before the sun would rise. Now of days he was one of the first in the palace to awaken, and he was always up before Shen. This was one of the very few rare occassions where the peacock had beaten the wolf. The only other times being when he'd been sick as a puppy.

He turned his attention to the human woman still asleep on the pallet. Her strangely colored hair had freed itself from her braid and was cast about like so many strands of silk. Lang's oversized clothes made her appear small and fragile-much like a child who'd stolen her father's clothing to sleep in, and the blanket at her waist only seemed to emphasize that image. But even so, there was no denying that the creature laying before him was a rather beautiful young lady. High cheek bones with just a faint dusting of pink, almond shaped eyes in the same color as the rolling sea, and delicate little hands.

Turning his thoughts away from the girl, the white peacock retreated behind the changing screen to slip out of his sleeping robe and into day clothes. He chose a red chocolate robe with darker brown leaf patterns. When he stepped out from behind the screen he was greeted by the sight of the Soothsayer holding a tray with what he assumed to be his breakfast. But even at the welcomed promise of food he couldn't help a slight frown "Why is it that you just simply barge into my room without so much as a knock?" asked Shen. He glanced over the the dishes and reached for the sugar dusted plum slices.

Ah-Mah's cane gently, but firmly, hit the back of his wing, causing the young prince to snatch back, more in surprise than actual pain. "How's that for a knock?" she asked innocently, then chuckled softly when he pouted slightly with a glare. "Oh Shen, you know I don't come in if you're busy. But that's beside the point-this is for both of you, so make sure you leave half for her." He huffed as his feathers flattened and replied with a 'Yes Nanna' before popping a plum in his mouth. The goat smiled, she had known he'd go for the plums first. It was his favorite fruit, and when it was sprinkled with a little sugar he couldn't keep his hands off them. Ah-Mah glanced over to where the human lay "Isn't that Lang's sleeping place?" she asked.

Shen nodded, swallowing the sweet plum. "I was going to ask him about that when he got back," he said, then selected a dumpling "He woke up late you know, I actually had to get him up myself-I almost couldn't believe it!" He took a sip from his tea, only to quickly put it back down "Ow, too hot!" he murmured.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Lang nearly tripped over his own feet in his headlong rush down the halls. He felt absolute embarrassment-how could he sleep in like that? And on a day when his prince needed him! It didn't matter now, though, there was nothing he could do to change what had already past. Right now he had to focus on the task at hand, getting to his sisters.

He didn't have to look far, with a knock on one of their doors he found all three. The oldest of all his 'sisters' was Kisa. Her fur was the color of warm honey, some even said it looked like a tiger's pelt without the stripes, and her eyes were dark brown. Then there was the Twins, Rin and Ren. Rin was 'the oldest', her coat a lovely shade of copper and her upper chest sported a black, leaf-shaped mark on the right side. While her eyes were a sparkling jade green. Her 'younger' sibling, Ren, looked almost identical to her sister-the only difference was her mark was a white butterfly beside her left eye.

Kisa smiled "Good morning, Brother." she greeted "Tell me, we heard of some sort of commotion last night in the dining room...involving the prince and our guest?"

He waved the question aside "Later, you girls can gab and gossip after you get back from the city." Lang quickly explained the need for the seamstress, but said nothing else. The girls nodded, Kisa volunteered to retrieve the best one she could find and run back as swift as the wind. The Twins, naturally, wanted either to go along with Kisa, or meet this person in such desperate need of clothing. A growl and a brief flash of his teeth had them backing down instantly. They, along with Kisa, were the queen's ladies-in-waiting, and with their sister gone they would be needed even more to attend to her Majesty's needs.

As Kisa raced off to fetch the seamtress and the Twins left to help the queen prepare for the day, Lang headed back to the prince's chamber. It didn't surprise him to find the Soothsayer there, or to see Shen munching on plums. A sideways glance confirmed Amalthea was still asleep. Ah-Mah handed him a bowl of rice with an affectionate pat on the head "Morning Nanna," he said, then turned to his prince "I've sent Kisa after a seamstress, Lord Shen, she'll be back shortly."

The peacock nodded and gave his tea an experimental sip "Good, she's my mother's fastest lady. The seamstress should be here in no time." he commented. His gaze drifted to the pallet by the door "But what I would like to know is how she ended up way over there with you, when she started out at the foot of my bed. Care to explain why Songbird was cuddling with you?"

Lang ducked his head sheepishly "Her, uh, name...isn't 'Songbird', Lord Shen. It's actually Amalthea." he replied. The name didn't bring out much of a reaction from the peacock, but Ah-Mah's eyes widened and then she smiled-almost mischievously. "You see, she couldn't sleep so she asked if we could talk for a while, and she told me about Japan and how Strika kidnapped her. Thats part of the reason I...um, overslept."He quickly focused on downing his meal instead of his prince's questioning eyes.

Shen raised a feathered brow "Yes well, a message came while you were gone." said the prince "A rather persistant group of bandits has become a bit of a problem in a village in the eastern valley."

The wolf paused with a frown "The eastern valley?" he asked "You mean the panda village?"

"The very same." he replied "Father wants you and a few of your brothers to use those keen noses of your's to sniff them out and bring them in before things get worse. They've already killed a group of farmers yesterday, so lethal force is authorized. If they fight, don't be afraid to break a few bones. I have no mercy for cold-blooded murderers."

Lang nodded and set his empty bowl aside "I'll get right on it, Lord Shen." he said, then bowed with a fist over his heart "I'll return in a day or two with the thieves in hand, Sir." Then he was gone, sprinting down the halls on all fours.

'Be safe, Lang, and watch your tail out there.' Shen silently sent his thoughts after the wolf. He then turned to the grinning goat standing beside him "And what, pray tell, do you find so amusing?" She nodded her head towards the door, on the mat the human finally began to stir. Lazily, her arm reached out, searching for something, but touched only air. Those strange aquamerine eyes slowly opened, black crescent lashes caressed her high cheek bones as she blinked the fog of sleep away, and lips as pink as cherry blossoms formed the shape of a perfect kiss.

She glanced about with a confused frown. Seemingly still searching and was puzzled that she couldn't find what she was looking for. When her eyes found Shen she avoided his gaze and let her own wander over the Soothsayer. Ah-Mah smiled at her like she was a sleepy child just beginning to wake. Amalthea returned it shyly as she sat up and began combing the tangles out of her hair with her fingers. The goat crossed the room and handed her the brush she'd used yesterday. "I think this'll work a bit better, dear." she said softly, then watched for a moment as she brushed her hair back and used the tie she'd fished out from the blanket to braid it. "You must be hungry, and I've brought breakfast. Why don't you come eat with us?"

Amalthea hesitated, wondering if she should dare to trust them. But Lang's words echoed in her mind. He had shown her nothing but kindness, even sat up over half the night just to talk with her until she felt safe enough to sleep. If he said she could trust these people, she would.

Amalthea followed the Soothsayer to the table that was sitting by one of the windows. She took a seat next to the goat and opposite from Shen, who continued to watch her intently. She picked up one of the dumplings Ah-Mah placed in front of her and chewed slowly to savor the rich taste. She was fully aware of their eyes each time they fell on her throughout the meal, she felt the prince's eyes almost constantly, and she silently pleaded for him to focus on something else. As she happened to glance up Shen once more turned his gaze towards her, and, for the second time, their eyes met squarely. Amalthea nearly dropped her chopsticks as she lost herself briefly in the ruby depths. She managed to tear her gaze away after a moment, but she'd noticed that he'd started to lean forward slightly until she looked away. She began to wonder if all peacocks had such intense and alluring eyes as Lord Shen possessed, or if it was just his eyes that pulled her in so deeply and quickly that she'd almost froze in place.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Despite the chill of the snow and howling wind a layer of sweat soaked Lang's fur under his armour. He was certain his brothers weren't doing much better, in fact he'd say they were worse off with their under-armour bodysuits and metal masks. But the four wolves travelled quietly through the underbrush without a complaint to be heard. Lang had chosen to bring his best fighters, the Kai-Ken Brothers. They were both feared and respected throughout all of China. Half kai-ken, half wolf, and all loyal warriors.

Aka was the lead brother, his red coat shimmered like fire in the sun as he effortlessly followed the Wolf Boss over the uneven ground. The ink black stripes of his breed broke up his outline in the dappled light filtering through the trees as his red-brown eyes flashed like sparks under his mask. His broken canine could be seen as he panted for cool air, his tongue lolling to one side.

Just behind him, Chu ran at his heels. His fur was a dull brown and he bore the same stripes as his brother and his eyes mahogany with flecks of green. His right ear was noticably missing-lost long ago as a day-old pup when he and his siblings were dumped in a box on the palace doorsteps. No one knew just how he'd lost it, but the wound had clearly been a bitemark.

Kuro scouted ahead of their group, even with only one eye he could spot danger far better than any other wolf Lang knew. When that coal-black eye scanned the surrounding woods and found no sign of their prey, they moved on. Kuro's gray-black pelt made it sometimes difficult to see that he too had stripes as his brothers did, but his vicious fighting style had earned him the nickname 'The Black Tiger Wolf'.

In a way, the three brothers had a little pack within the larger Pack, they were often called 'The Kai-Ken Demons'. Named so for their predatorial fighting styles, prefering to use their fangs and claws rather than weapons of steel, and aiming for the throat, wrists, or ankles to disarm or kill their opponents.

As they left the shelter of the trees and moved into open ground they crouched low in the waist-high grass. Kuro's head briefly poked above their cover before ducking down "Nothing so far, Boss, but we're catching up." he said with a soft growl "Their tracks are fresh through the trees, and their scent is on the wind. If we hurry and take the high path up ahead we can overtake them before they reach the river."

Chu clacked his teeth together in excitement "We could leap off the cliffside and catch them off guard." he commented with a chuckle "Pain from above!"

Aka lightly slapped the back of his brown brother's head. Lang rolled his eyes "Alright, calm down." he said "Kuro has a good point, high ground will give us the advantage here-but that doesn't mean we ease up. Whether these guys are just your run-of-the-mill thugs or not that doesn't give you a reason not to take them seriously, they can stick a knife in ya' just as fast as a trained soldier can. Now that thats been said...let's go get those bandits." Dropping on to all fours they set off, running faster than before, the promise of catching their quarry lending them an extra bust of energy. Lang could practically smell the scent of fresh blood in the air and licked his chops eagerly as he anticipated the coming battle, knowing full well that murderers wouldn't turn themselves in.

He pulled ahead to take the lead as they began climbing up the slight slope that, if they followed it, would take them up the mountain. But it also overlooked the pathway leading to the river that was fed by the mountain streams. Lang could faintly make out prints in the snow on the road below. He was certain they were boar tracks and what he believed to be a set of ram footprints as well.

As they came around the bend in the pass, the stink of sweaty pig rose in his nostriles and the loud barking of orders filled his ears. "Up ahead!" he called out as he flexed his claws and ran his tongue over his teeth "Right over the edge of the cliff!" He could hear them growling and snarling at his heels. Glancing down he spotted a group of boars running behind a ram on the road below and, with a signaling flick of his ear, the four wolves leaped down to the snowy path, howling like maddened dogs. The thieves skid to a stop, each trying to hide behind the other. The boars settled on shoving the ram in front of their group.

The three brothers remained on all fours with their hackles raised while Lang stood upright and dusted off his hands. He purposely took his time, letting them sweat a little as the brothers snarled and snapped wildly to intimidate them into submission. After adjusting his armour slightly Lang finally spoke "I believe you know why we're here," he growled. "You low-lives are wanted by his Imperial Majesty, King Azure, for theft and murder. Give yourselves in and you'll recieve a fair trial, fight us...and you risk death. I'll give you one chance, and one chance only."

The boars murmured frantcally from their place behind the ram. He silenced them with a hoof, his watery brown eyes fixed on Lang's scarlet ones and slowly raised his hands "We surrender." he stated calmly. Lang nodded, he took a pair of cuffs from his belt and walked up to the ram. Suddenly, he heard Kuro gasp and cry out a warning. Before Lang could turn to see what was the matter he felt something thud against his side and a sharp pain exploded between his ribs. He couldn't breathe as he slowly looked down, the ram's hoof was holding a wooden handle, Lang felt numb when he didn't see the blade on the end. The ram smiled "We surrender...to no one."

The world tilted before his eyes, he stumbled back into the arms of, who he believed to be, one of the brothers as a voice called out his name over and over. Then everything darkened and fell away.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

At the Soothsayer's suggestion, Shen decided to take Amalthea for a walk around the palace. They were confined indoors for two reasons. The human's borrowed clothing wouldn't keep her warm in the snow outside, and Shen didn't want to risk getting any sicker than he was. He'd yet to tell his Nanna about his coughing, but guessed she already knew something.

He watched quietly as Amalthea's eyes wandered over the richly decorated walls, columns, tapestries, and paintings. He couldn't help but stand a little taller with pride for his beautiful home. No other place in all of China could hold a candle to the Tower of Sacred Flame, not even the Jade palace was able to match it's majesty. He smirked when she stopped in front of his family portrait "I was rather small back then, wasn't I?" he asked as he stood beside her. In the painting he was only a year old, his baby feathers had yet to fall out and he almost appeared to be nothing more than a white fluffball sitting on his mother's lap. Oh how he had fidgeted that day, squirming around as his father tried his best not to chuckle even as his mother shot a glare at the peacock king.

"Your mother is beautiful, Prince Shen," she murmured softly "And the king is very handsom." Her cheeks turned bright pink and she turned away, hoping he wouldn't see.

The peacock chuckled slightly when she blushed "Thank you." he chortled "I'll be sure to tell them you said that." He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing when her face turned cherry red. As he continued down the hall she followed at his heels, slowly her pace each time they past something that caught her eye. The sunlight shining in through a window suddenly drew Amalthea in like a magnet, she leaned forward until her forehead touched the glass. She jumped back with a gasp, her eyes wide. Shen frowned in confusion, he glanced out the window and then turned to the human. "What?" he asked, completely baffled and then, with a smirk, he teasingly added "Haven't you ever seen glass before?"

Immediately he regretted the joke. She looked down, her face a mask of shame "No, My Lord, I've never beheld glass until now." she murmured "We live very secluded lives in my village. There is no contact with the outside world."

"Oh," he said ineptly, his crest falling almost completely flat atop his head "I apologize, my dear, I...I hadn't known."

After a brief, and awkward, silence Amalthea shook her head "You didn't know, Prince Shen, no harm done." she said. Her eyes drifted back to the window "But, if you wouldn't mind, may we see more?"

With a chuckle, the prince held out his wing. When she hesitated, he smirked "Come on now," he coaxed, then reached a little closer "I won't bite, I promise." She glanced nervously at the offered wing, her shaking hand slowly reached out, and her fingers wrapped loosely around his feathers. He firmly grasped her hand and tugged her along. "You don't have to be afraid, Miss Amalthea." he murmured "Title or no title, I'm just like anyone else. And I'd both prefer and appreciate it if you would treat me like you would every other peacock in the world."

"And how does one treat a peacock, exactly?"

Shen stopped in his tracks, with a puzzled frown he turned to her "Are you saying you've never met a peacock?" he asked curiously. When she shook her head, he shrugged "Then just as you would any other person."

Amalthea nodded "Yes Sir, Prince Shen." she said, but when he gave her a pointed look she quickly added "Er, I mean, yes _Shen_."

He smirked "Thats better."

The peacock lead the human to his parents' chamber, he felt her suddenly start to drag her feet. He rolled his eyes with a light snicker and tugged her into the room. Queen Hera turned as her son entered, practically dragging his new pet behind him. She casually waved her ladies away "Shen deary, what in the world are you doing?" she chuckled, "If you pull her any harder you'll have her face-down on the floor!" She tightly embraced her son and smiled over his shoulder at the pink-haired human. The peahen walked past the prince "Hello there," she said softly "How are you doing, Sweetheart, have you eaten yet?"

Amalthea couldn't find her voice, so she nodded instead. Hera smiled and stroked her hair, just like her own mother would. That was all it took to bring the tears. Amalthea couldn't bear them seeing her cry, she quickly buried her face in her hand with a quiet sob. She was miles away from her home, her family, and everything she'd ever known. And everywhere she turned, something reminded her of just how alone she was.

A pair of wings wrapped around her, pulling her into the queen's feathered bosom. The peahen cradled her closely "Oh its okay, Sweetie," she cooed lovingly, running her feathers through the weeping woman's hair "Everything will be alright, you'll see. It'll be okay."

Throwing all caution to the wind, Amalthea clutched the peahen's robe. Feeling rather lost, Shen did the only thing he could think of, he placed a wing on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Ah-Mah had searched the palace for her young charge since he'd taken Amalthea on a tour, that had been hours ago. She tightly held a paper packet in her hoof as she knocked on the king and queen's door.

"Enter!" came the queen's beautiful voice.

The goat opened the door and tilted her head at the sight within. The prince, the queen, and Amalthea were sitting around a table. Mother and son played mahjong, while the human nursed a steaming cup of tea. Shen swiped a pair of tiles off the board, then looked up "Afternoon Nanna," he said, smirking confidently as he was certain he'd win "Come to watch the game?"

She chuckled when the peahen abruptly cleared the board and Shen's mouth fell open. "Perhaps you shouldn't have taken your eyes off the game." she commented "But no, I didn't come to watch. I'm here to give you your medicine."

The prince stiffened noticeable "Medicine?" he asked cautiously "What are you talking about, Nanna?"

The Soothsayer loudly knocked her cane on the floor "Don't you play dumb with me, mister." she said sternly, setting the packet on the table beside him"I've known you since you took your first breath, and I know when you're not feeling well." She poured a cup of tea, wrapped his feathers around it, and handed him the open packet. With a grimance, Shen tilted his head back and poured the strong smelling, bitter tasting, gag-inducing green herbal powder into his mouth. He quickly drained his cup and coughed hard, tears streaming down his face. Ah-Mah wiped the wet trails with her sleeve "You shouldn't drink that fast, you'll choke."

"I wouldn't have to if it didn't make me want to throw it back up." he said, his voice strained and rough "Gods, I hate that stuff."

"My Lord! My Lord!"

All eyes turned as a gander ran into the room, panting for air. He rested his wings on his knees "Puh-Prince Sh-en!" he wheezed.

"What?" snapped the peacock as he continued to shed tears uncontrollably.

"Your Majestey, its urgent!" he squawked "Lang has been injured-terribly wounded!"

Shen was on his feet instantly "What?" he gasped.

"He's been taken to the surgeon." continued the servant "His wound is awful-he's bleeding profusely!"


	3. Threads of silk

Pet of the Peacock Prince

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

R&R

Please enjoy!

**To all my wonderful readers I give this words of thanks. And these beautiful people are as follows: angellic dragon, ComradeGoonie, eld mcm, Scars101, Autobot NightFury, and jozs001. I'm forever greatful to you all and I hope you continue to give this story your beautiful thoughts.**

Threads of silk

Shen's heart leapt into his throat. He couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. But he could run. And run he did. He ran past the servant and fled down the hall. His mother called after him, but he didn't stop to listen. He just kept running. The prince's body trembled uncontrollably, his mind racing as fast as his feet. Lang, his loyal servant, his trusted bodyguard, his best friend. He was hurt, badly wounded-possibly dying.

'He can't die!' thought Shen 'Hold on, Lang. If you die on me I'll never forgive you!'

The young prince knew where they'd taken the injured wolf. The palace surgeon would be the only one who could possibly save someone wounded in Lang's line of duty. Beautiful works of art went unnoticed by the white peacock as he burst into the room. What he saw froze him in midstep, and a cry died in his throat. The leopard geko, Danzi Long, was leaning over the still figure laying motionless on a table. He carefully pressed wads of cotton into a horrendous gash on the figure's side, blue-black fur was matted with dried blood and even more of the crimson fluid continued to spill onto the table. The patient's body was covered by a white sheet, hiding all identifying features, but the silhouette was all Shen needed to know who lay there.

Danzi turned and glanced over his black-spotted yellow shoulder. "I would suggest you not linger, my Prince." hissed the lizard, his tongue flickering between his pointed teeth "This may be too gruesome for you to watch." The peacock wanted to turn away, to back out of the room and slam the door shut. But his body refused to budge. His eyes remain locked on to the scarlet nectar pooling on the polished wood. The geko sighed softly "Ewe, if you would?" he hissed. A sheep stepped out from behind a shelf, she set a bottle down on a smaller table beside the surgeon and placed a gentle hoof on the prince's shoulder.

She carefully eased him out of the room and shut the door. Once he could no longer see the blood, the peacock's legs began shaking. The sheep gently forced him to sit on the wood floor, he went down without protest. "Lord Shen, please, you must try to relax." she said "You might give youself a panic attack if you don't calm down."

The peacock waved her off, struggling for air "I'll have a panic attack if don't go back in there and help him!" he snapped. The sheep jumped at his tone, bowing her head she quickly scurried behind the door-leaving the white prince huffing on the floor. Shen pressed a trembling wing to his forehead, feeling slightly dizzy. The smell, the smell had been awful-an overpowering stench of copper. The same scent as the copper powder he added to his fireworks to make their flowers bloom blue, he'd never be able to look at them again without remembering that haunting sight.

Something rested on his shoulder. The prince slowly looked up to find Ah-Mah standing over him. She sat down beside the peacock and gently tugged him into her lap. He didn't protest like he normally would, right now he really needed the comfort from his Nanna, and he didn't care how childish he appeared. Ah-Mah petted his head soothingly, just like she'd done whenever he'd cried as a chick. Her sweet little hatchling might not have been shedding tears on the outside, but she knew he was in pain on the inside. She felt it in the way he snuggled into the folds of her robe as he held her tightly, and in the way he quivered in her arms.

"Nanna," he murmured, his voice shaking "Lang...He's my best friend-I've known him all my life. He's the only one who treats me like I'm the same as everyone else. Even my parents see the way I look. But he never did. What am I going to do without him?"

"Oh, Shen." Ah-Mah's heart went out to her dear child. She had practically raised the both of them-they were her boys. Ever since the two had met as little children the Soothsayer ended up taking care of both of them, and it was always one or the other-sometimes even both. Lang's scraped knee, Shen's pneumonia, sticky plum soaked fur and feathers. The goat spent so many years looking after those boys, the sweet wolf might not have been as close to her heart as Shen, but she loved him just as much. Ah-Mah stroked the young peacock's crest lovingly "He'll be alright, dear, you'll see. You just have to place your faith in the doctor, and in Lang's strength of will to live. Don't give up on him."

Shen pushed away from her with a scoff "Faith in a doctor?" he sneered "I'd sooner believe the tale of the phoenix!" The young prince had always hated doctors, physician, herbalists, and medicine men. Hated them with a passion. After enduring years of painful needles pricking his flesh, and foul tasting powders and liquids being poured down his throat, it was no surprise he only associated them with discomfort and misery.

The peacock stood "I'm...going to train." he said, his voice suddenly sounded distant and lost "Come find me if you hear anything, I'll be with Master Rhino in the court yard."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Master Thundering Rhino had been a protector of Gongmen City and it's royal family for his entire life, taking over the task from his father. But in all his many loyal years of service, never once had he come face to face with the leucistic peacock prince. That was, of course, until that day...

_Tears blurred the little peacock's eyes as he lumped dejectedly to the floor, sniffling as the salty droplets dripped off the end of his beak._

_'I don't have time for you, Shen-go somewhere else!'_

_His father's words stung like salt in the wound, whether they had been meant that way or not. The king often sent his chick away, and Shen would normally leave him be after being told once that he was getting underfoot. But today had been different. The prince had been working on his paintings with the Soothsayer, one in particular he'd spent many long hours in perfecting, and he'd planned to give it to his father as a present. It was the two of them playing in the palace garden, just like how they'd done on his birthday last year._

_Shen had tried desperately to give it to the king, gently tugging at his robes to get his attention. The peacock king waved his hapless youngling away, shaking the chick loose from his sleeve. But that hadn't detered him, it only made him even more persistant. Eventually the father had lost his temper with his son and forcefully pushed the chick away. As the child sat on his rump upon the marble floor, the king turned away "I don't have time for you, Shen-go somewhere else!" he snapped._

_The tiny peacock's eyes burned with fresh unshed tears as he jumped to his feet and fled from his father's presence before he could see him cry. He'd ran to a part of the palace he'd never been to before, somewhere he'd never been allowed into since his Nanna was afraid he'd get himself hurt...or stepped on. The Training Hall._

_He'd found himself a quiet corner and slid down the wall to the floor. The young peacock looked at the painting still tightly clutched in his wing, and, with a heartbroken sob, he promptly ripped it in half. The prince balled up the piece bearing his father's likeness in bitter anger and threw it away with all his strength. The remaining half in his grasp seemed to mock him, his painted white feathers screaming out his oddity-bad omen, freak of nature, a failure and disappointment in the eyes of his parents._

_Anger burned inside him, he tore the paper to shreds, hot tears streamed down his face and fell into his lap as he furiously hurled the pieces through the air. They scattered and drifted to the floor like snowflakes, settling on the hard wood planks all around him. The prince hugged his knees and buried his face against them._

_That was how the rhinoceros had found him, curled up in a pitiful little ball sobbing his broken heart out. Having some experience with children, Master Rhino silently sat down beside the crying chick and settled himself to wait patiently. It didn't take very long for the prince to realize he wasn't alone anymore. He looked up at the big gray being with puffy, swollen eyes. With a sniffle the peacock wiped his beak "G-good afternoon, Master Rhino." he greeted politely "Am-am I in your way?"_

_The master chuckled softly "No, my prince, you are fine just where you are." he said gently "But, if you wouldn't mind, would you care to tell me why you're here?" The chick set his jaw and stubbornly shook his head, fresh tears swelling in his red eyes. Rhino shrugged offhandedly "Oh well, I thought you wanted to talk, but it would appear I was mistaken." he said "Since you don't want to talk, would you like to watch me train a little? I'll let you set up the targets."_

_Shen's eyes widened and the young peacock nodded. The two moved to the target range, Rhino told the prince he could set them up however he wanted and he'd tried to hit the painted planks. The chick studied the targets and glanced around the room, then at Master Rhino. Shen picked up the smallest wooden circle in the pile, he looked up towards the rafters and spotted a metal hook. With a grin, the young peacock tossed the target straight up. It caught the end of the hook and hung ten feet off the ground. When he turned back, Master Rhino gave a hearty laugh "Very clever, young Prince!" he praised, clapping his hands "Creative thinking like that shall serve you well."_

_The two ended up making a game out it, Shen would try to find the most difficult position to place the targets, and Rhino would hit the bull's eye every time. Soon the prince was giggling as he tried his best to trip up the master, that in turn made Rhino chuckle as the youngling began enjoying himself..._

Not long after that chance meeting, Rhino had convinced the king to allow Shen to train with him. Knife throwing was, of course, the first thing the prince had insisted on learning. Several other weapons soon joined his skill set, and then came the halberd lance, Shen's favorite weapon. Although the rhinoceros had taught the young prince how to use the lance, the peacock had developed a unique fighting style all his own-combining a multitude of kung fu styles, and tessenjutsu-the art of war fans.

The two trained several times a week, but the prince also came to the master whenever his emotions came to a boiling point-which was rather often. The peacock found a release in the intense exercise. The physical activities wearing down his body, while talking out his problems with his master as they sparred helped relieve his mind. So it didn't surprise the rhinoceros when the peacock appeared in the court yard with his pristine white face painted dark with worry. As Shen buried a knife into a target at fifty yards, the rhinoceros leaned on his Cloud Hammer's staff and asked "Do you want to talk about it?"

Another knife split the wooden target in half "You know, Master, this time its not going to help." he said curtly. A third blade let out a metallic ring as it sailed through the air to another unlucky target, splinters flew as the prince let out a frustrated snarl "May the Gods have mercy on the person who did this, because when I get my wings on him, he's a dead man!" The halberd seemed to appear out of nowhere between the white peacock's primary feathers, he sent the curved blade crashing through anything in his path with an unbridled wrath pouring into the weapon's steely bite.

When no more planks stood to withstand the peacock's fury, he reluctantly came to a halt, tightly squeezing his eyes shut to block out the pain. A huge, rough, heavy hand rested on his shoulder "I know its hard to see those you care about in pain, my Prince, and that you want to take your revenge out on the one responsible." said the rhinoceros, his voice filled with wisdom "But revenge is only a poison, one that rots your heart from the inside out and blackens your very soul with anger and hate. Bring this coward to justice, Lord Shen, that is what you must do to rightfully avenge your friend."

The prince avoided his master's eyes as he sheathed his blades "That is easier said than done, Master." murmured the white peacock "But your advice is sound as always. I shall take your words to heart, and do as you suggest."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The sun bathed the sky in orange, gold, pink, and red when Master Rhino had finally convinced Shen to call it a day. The peacock had entered the palace with feathers soaked with sweat, smudges of dirt on his face and robe, and a weary body. He didn't bother cleaning up just yet, he wanted to see Lang first.

As he wiped the sweat from his brow, Shen realized the door to the surgeon's room was open. "Thank you so much," came his Nanna's voice "Shen will be overjoyed to hear the news. And I myself am relieved that my sweet Lang will make a full recovery." The young peacock pushed the door further open with a puzzled frown and stepped inside. The Soothsayer smiled softly when she spotted him "Lang is going to be just fine, Darling." she said.

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from the prince's heart and shoulders. He turned to the lizard and inclined his head slightly in respect "Thank you for saving my friend, I'm very greatful." said the peacock. But when his eyes settled on the table where the wolf had previously been, all he found was the bloodied sheet. "Where is he exactly? May I see him?"

The leopard geko's thin lips pinched into a firm line "While your Majesty's praise is most welcomed, I am not the one whom it should be directed to." said the surgeon. Shen looked to Ah-Mah, but she shook her head with a strange smile. He turned to Ewe, the sheep simply shrugged. Danzi gestured his clawed hand towards the shelves holding his medical supplies, the prince's gaze landed on the last person he expected to see. Amalthea.

"That would be the one who saved the Boss Wolf's life, Lord Shen." Danzi said "With only bees wax, a needle, and a thread of raw silk." Shen stared at the human incredulously, unable to comprehend how she had miraculously saved his best friend's life. "She sewed the wound closed like a piece of torn fabric." continued the doctor "Never seen it done before, and I had my doubts, but we were running out of options and time."

Dried blood was smeared on her hands and over one eyebrow, her eyes were downcast. The prince didn't know what to say, too stunned to think of anything, so he said the first thing that leapt from his mouth "Thank you, for saving Lang."

"You're welcome." she mumbled, her arms wrapped tightly around herself "He's in his room, if you still wish to see him." Shen frowned in confusion, her closed off manner had seemed to have returned. He held out his wing to her, inviting her to accompany him, but she held up her red stained hands. "I wouldn't want to get this on you." she murmured "I'll just wash it off...and join you later, if you wish."

Feeling slightly defeated, the peacock nodded and tucked his wing back into his sleeve. "See that you do, the seamstress should be here any moment and I want to speak with her." he said, then turned to the smiling goat "Bring her up to my room when you're done here, I'm going to see Lang." He paused as he turned to leave and spoke over his shoulder "And bring me something to eat-I'm starving!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The wolf barracks was one place on the palace grounds that few royals had ever visited, even once in their lives. Shen walked it's halls almost daily. It was here and nowhere else that he felt truly welcomed. These wolves were practically family to him, it didn't matter that they were born as his servants and he their master. They laughed, played, and grew up together. For most of his teenage years, Shen had actually dined more with the canines than his own parents.

Most days he'd spar with the guards instead of visiting his parents. Ever since one day many years ago, their relationship had slowly slipped away from being a family, to strangers sharing a home. Shen may have still been somewhat close to his mother, but he would never allow himself to be left alone in the same room with his father.

Upon entering the barracks, the white peacock found himself bombarded with friendly pats on his back, hands gently ruffling his crest, and endearing hugs. The twins even snuck up behind him to plant kisses on his cheeks before dashing off as he feverishly tried to scrub the 'offensive' lip prints away. When he asked if Lang had already been brought in, they nodded and directed him to the wolf's room.

Shen had to take a deep breath as he stood outside the Boss Wolf's door, his entire body was shaking like a leaf. He feared what he'd find on the other side. How bad had his injuries been for the surgeon to cover him up? The prince was almost afraid to see the state his best friend was in. But that was just it, Lang was his _best friend_, he had to be there for him. Without another pause, Shen opened the door.

The room beyond was dark, no candles or lanterns to cast warm and welcoming light within the shadows. Shen took a nearby lantern off the wall and quietly entered the room. The darkness fled from the candle's flame, hiding under the very sparse furniture as he walked up to the bed. The red-orange glow washed over the wolf's torpid form. He was stripped of his normal attire, the armour was replaced with a loose tan gi and black pants. Shen swallowed hard, he didn't seem all that bad. But the blanket was pulled up to his chin, and it could be hiding a numbering of things.

The wolf's eyelids twitched and opened, he turned towards the peacock with a frown. He blinked against the light before realizing who had come to visit him, then he gave a pained and tired smile "Hey Shen," he said groggily "Di-did the seamstress make it here yet?"

The prince felt a lump form in his throat, of course that would be the first thing he'd ask about. "Yes, Lang, she's already here and is taking Amalthea's measurements." he lied. He couldn't tell the poor wolf she still hadn't arrived yet, not when he looked so pitiful. The peacock knelt down beside his friend and set the light on the floor. He placed his wing on the wolf's shoulder, his eyes were inexplicably drawn to his injured side. "Does it hurt much?"

Lang gently shook his head "Nah...er, yeah. It hurts-a lot." he admitted "But I'm tough, Shen, I'll live." He winced suddenly, whimpering softly while clutching at the mattress. When the peacock reached for him, the wolf eased the prince's wing back down "I'm fine-I'll be fine." he said reassureingly, and a look of shame filled his eyes"Shen I...I'm so sorry I slept in this morning, I know I've disappointed you."

The white prince shook his head, the familar sting of tears in his eyes "No, Lang, you didn't-you never disappoint me." he said "Without you...if you hadn't been there for me when we were children, I can guarantee that I wouldn't be here today."

The Boss Wolf snickered "Yeah, if we weren't friends you wouldn't be kneeling on the floor of the guard barracks talking to a wounded servant."

Shen rolled his eyes, the moment was lost. "Thats not what I meant and you know it." he said sternly, then he smiled "If it hadn't been for you, Lang, I wouldn't have had the will to survive my childhood. Especially after..._that_ incident." The peacock glanced back down at the wolf's side "The surgeon said Amalthea..._sewed_ your side shut. Mind if I...?"

Lang lifted the blanket and pulled up his gi. Shen sucked in a breath at what he saw. A deep knife wound, five inches long between his ribs, was held closed by stitches. He couldn't even count the number, nearly five in every inch, all make of white silk. "By the Gods, she's sewn you up like a doll!"

The wolf chuckled "I know, and it hurt too."

A bell tolled, announcing the arrival of the night. Shen sighed and came to his feet "Well then, I'll let you get some sleep-and you WILL be sleeping in tomorrow or I'll be forced to tie you to the bed." said the prince. The wolf snorted and rolled his eyes as he snuggled back down into the comfort of his bed. Shen picked up the lantern and paused at the door.

"Good night, Lang."

"Night, Shen."


	4. The coming Oogway

Pet of the Peacock Prince

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

R&R

Please enjoy!

**Warm greetings my lovely readers! Before I begin thanking all the wonderful reviewers, I'd like to address something that several people have asked me about. As you all know, Shen's mother is 'Hera' but I'd like to point out that in chinese the 'R' in her name makes the 'L' sound. Like this-"Hee-lah', which means 'whimsical'. But theres a double meaning as to why I named her such. In greek myths Hera is the 'queen' of the gods and is the goddess of 'families', 'peaches', and 'peacocks'! See what I did there now?**

**Now on with the 'thank you's: angellic dragon**,** jozs001, and the critic. As a surprise to jozs001, I'd like to give you a very special thank you for your encouragement and support. This chapter in dedicated to you!**

The coming of Oogway

Amalthea held out her arms as the rabbit seamstress slid a string along their length. The human felt rather uncomfortable, she'd never had a seamstress to make her clothes. Only her mother or herself had sewn anything she'd ever worn. But things could have been much worse, and she'd be greatful to have some of her own clothes to wear instead of borrowing Lang's.

"...And, done." said the rabbit, she stepped back and wrote down the measurements. She tucked the quill behind her ear and opened the trunk she'd brought along with her. Rolls and squares of fabic lay within, the rabbit took out several pieces and held them up for inspection. "Now, I've got these lovely hemp fabrics from the Wuhan region. Or perhaps some cotton from Shandong?"

A wing reached over the seamstress's shoulder and took the fabric. Shen scrutinized the cloth and shook his head as he tossed it back into the trunk. "No, these won't do." he stated and tucked his wings into his sleeves "I'll only settle for silks-no commoner materials." He glanced over the line of threads set in the top of the trunk. They were used for color selection, and Shen's eyes were immediately drawn to the reds and jade-greens.

The rabbit tapped her chin in thought. Shifting through her fabrics, she pulled out a square of ivory silk. "This is my best fabric-the finest silk in the Guizhou Province." she said. The white peacock took it between his primary feathers, giving it an extremely close inspection. The seamstress held a thread of blue-violet out to the peacock "This color would look just divine on her, your Majesty. Perhaps even with a pink sash and a maroon waist skirt?"

Shen nodded "Yes, I think that'll do nicely." he said as he threw the square back into the trunk "Have several hanfus made, along with gis and kus. Feel free to choose any number of colors, as long as Miss Amalthea finds them to her liking, of course." He smiled at Amalthea, trying to offer her some reassurance. The prince had overheard the human expressing her unease to the Soothsayer earlier that morning, and he had noticed how stiff she'd been since the seamstress walked into the room.

Amalthea chewed her lip nervously, but she managed to return the prince's smile. When the rabbit asked what colors she wanted, she quickly pointed out several earthy shades of brown and green. This didn't go unnoticed by the peacock, and when the seamstress began packing up her supplies, he quietly whispered into her ear. He made sure Amalthea wasn't watching, and stealthily passed the seamstress a slip of paper. They both thanked the rabbit as they departed, and then headed for the palace library.

The white peacock wanted to show off his magnificent home as much as possible, and the vast collection of books and scrolls would certainly impress anyone. Shen pushed open the grand doors, with a dramatic sweep of his wings he gestured to the countless books lining the shelves. "Welcome to the Tower of Sacred Flame library, Miss Amalthea." he said and waved her inside "Feel free to look around and find anything that catches your eye. We have scrolls on everything you could wish to know-from brewing the finest teas, to preparing a meal fit for a king."

The human's eyes were wide with awe as she stepped into the room. Jade vines grew over every shelf, sporting blossoms of gold and gemstones. But what those shelves held were the true treasures, sources of knowledge and wisdom. Shen took a book down from a nearby shelf, he opened it to reveal the bamboo pages within. "This happens to be one of my favorite pieces of folklore, the tale of the phoenix. The book itself is nearly as old as the palace-the bamboo instead of paper being evidence of it's age." he said and offered her the book "Care to take a look? Its a worthwhile fable."

She looked over the words and felt her stomach twist into a painful knot. The peacock frowned in confusion when he noticed her face. "Pri-er, Shen, I..." her voice faultered and she swallowed hard "I...I can't read this."

Shen flinched in surprise "Wha-what?" he asked, completely stunned "I don't understand. Its a great story. How can you not want to read it?"

Amalthea bit her lip, her eyes fixed on the floor. She pulled the wide collar of Lang's shirt up from where it had slid off her shoulder. "Shen, you know where I'm from, don't you?" she asked.

He nodded "Yes, of course. You're from Japan." he answered "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, in Japan we speak-and read-japanese." she said.

Now Shen felt truly confused "But you speak chinese fluently-you're doing so right now!" he stated. Then, he understood. "How can you speak a language and not know how to read it? How did you even learn to speak chinese?"

Her fingers traced one of the nearby jade vines with melancholy in her strangely colored eyes. When she reached a gold flower she sighed softly "My Grandpa, well thats what I call him even though we're not related, he's from China and he travels a lot." she said "I've known him all my life, he's like family. He taught me and my brother chinese when I was little. He would even pretended to let me teach him japanese. But I never learned to read it, and I haven't seen him in a long time. Although, we still send letters to each other through his messanger bird."

"I see." murmured the white peacock. He was even more confused than before. "Pardon me for intruding, but I have to ask. If your 'Grandpa' is from China, and you're village avoids the outside world like a plague, how did he find it?" She stiffened visibly. Averting her gaze, Amalthea quickly turned her attention to the stack of scrolls on a nearby shelf. Shen's crest lowered in annoyance "Amalthea," he said sternly "Don't pretent that you didn't hear me."

Her mouth opened, then closed. She let out a frustrated sigh "Its...complicated," she finally answered "And hard to explain. All I can really say is that he's helped quite a few people in my village after he stumbled onto it. Everyone sort of just welcomed him to return whenever he wish...as long as he kept us a secrect."

Shen wasn't certain how he should respond. He'd never met anyone quite like this human. She was complex at the best of times, it seemed, and a locked chest at the worst. But everyone had their secrects, including himself. He couldn't begrudge her that, even if it made conversing with her all the more difficult. But it made him even more determend to help her open up to him.

The peacock snapped the book shut and set it back on the shelf. There was no point in reading it at the moment, not with the touchy subject of Amalthea's reading skills hanging fresh in the air between them. It would only serve to agitate her further, and that was not something Shen wanted. After everything she'd been through she deserved a little mercy, and if he didn't take pity on her, who would?

But what to do now? The grand library plan was a bust-turned from an enjoyably afternoon with good books and company, to an awkward situation in ten minutes flat. Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to mind. He knew exactly where to take her.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Where are we going?"

"Can't say."

"Can't say? You live here, do you not know where we are?"

"Oh, I know where we are. I just can't say it."

"Can't, or won't?"

"Uh, I'm going to go with 'won't' if its all the same to you."

Amalthea sighed as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I think you're the type of person who loves surprises." she said. She followed a few steps behind the peacock's train as he lead her across the court yard at the rear of the palace. He had refused to tell her what he had in store. She didn't like being kept in the dark, and the ever widening grin on the prince's face only made her even more suspicious of his intentions.

He chuckled and glanced over his shoulder at her "You'd be surprised by how much I _don't_ like surprises." he said in a low voice, "I can only appreciate them in certain situations, and even then they must be few and far between...if you catch my meaning." She didn't dignify it with a response, instead she looked away and toyed with her braid. Shen's crest fell slightly, disheartened a bit by her refusal to speak further. But he kept his head high and mantained an air of regality. Contrary to popular belief, the white prince was rather tender-hearted and could easily take offense from certain people-especially those he knew personally.

That was part of the reason he and his father hadn't exactly been on casual speaking terms for quite some time. Shen refused to discuss the subject with the king and would immediately find an excuse to leave the room. If there wasn't one to be had, the prince would try-and fail-to mantain his temper, and when enough was enough he'd snap. Lashing out verbally, using every word he could to make the older peacock hurt just as much as the prince himself had been.

But Shen tried not to think about it, or such things like it. He wasn't about to let what had transpired between him and the king take up any of his time. The old peacock simply wasn't worth the effort as far as Shen was concerned.

As they approarched a small building, Shen fished a key out of his sleeve and unlocked the door. There was only one room beyond. It was filled from one end to the other with shelves, and the shelves were filled with clay and glass jars. Amalthea followed the prince inside, her eyes wandering up to the ceiling. It was painted like the night sky, the constellations were outlined in the shapes they represented with gold paint. But stars weren't the only thing hanging over their heads. Amalthea didn't recognize them. "Shen?" she asked "What are those flower things?"

The peacock looked up "Oh, those? They're firework explosions." he said offhandedly. He ran a primary feather over the rows of jars, murmuring quietly as he read the lables. His eyes suddenly lit up "Ah, here it is!" he exclaimed and took down one of the jars. The prince went to a metal desk in the middle of the room, it was covered with dozens of open and half-empty jars, heaps of scribbled on papers, and small clay plates coated with black dust. Glancing down at the floor, Amalthea realized the dust was everywhere. On the floor, the shelves, in the jars, and now even on the bottom of her feet.

Shen opened the jar and poured a small pile of it's silvery-gray contents into an empty stone mortar. Setting one jar aside, he took another and added a black powder, then began mixing them together with a pestle. He pinched some of the mixture between his primary feathers and seemed to test the texture. With a smile, he set the mortar down and picked up a flint rock and a piece of metal that had been hidden amongst the clutter. He pulled a coal-filled brazier closer and struck the stone against the metal until the sparks produced a flame.

"Ever see fireworks, Miss Amalthea?" asked the prince as he opened a bottle of ink and started scribbling on one of the papers.

"A few times, from far off." she replied.

"Have you ever wondered where they come from?" he asked "Or what gives them their colors?"

"From time to time, yes." she confirmed "Is that what you're doing? Trying to make fireworks?"

The white peacock chuckled "Miss Amalthea," he said, a twinkle in his eyes "My parents _invented_ fireworks, and they taught me how to make them. What I'm trying to do is make my own signature fireworks display-thats what all this is!" He swept his wing around in a grand gesture to the room. "Fireworks get their color from the different substances you add, and lately I've been trying to get a very specific shade of green. So, lets see what happens with a little barium..." Shen poured a little of the mixed powder into his palm and tossed it into the flames. It exploded with a crackle into a shower of green sparks.

The prince's eyes lit up, excitement sparkling in their depths as he wrote down the reaction. Amalthea, on the other hand, was anything but excited. Images of leaping flames flashed before her eyes, screams that had long since died rang fresh in her ears. If the black dust exploded when it touched fire, and everything in the room was coated with it...

Shen skimmed over his notes, then nodded in satisfaction "That looked like exactly what I've been working to get. I think I should try for..." he trailed off as he turned and found that he was alone. "Amalthea?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The snow numbed Amalthea's bare feet as she ran, the dust left gray footprints behind her, marring the white beauty. She couldn't feel her toes when she finally stopped to catch her breath. Leaning against a wall she wiped the sweat from her brow, and slid to the ground. Thankfully the snow there had been swept away. She shivered in the chill of the icy breeze, and wished that she could be sitting in front of the fire with her brother back home.

"Hey!"

Amalthea jumped, looking up she saw a wolf standing over her. By the look of his armour, she knew he was a palace guard, and the black stripes over his red coat told her he was also half dog. She quickly came to her feet, stumbling slightly, and bowed respectfully. This made him pause briefly, but he quickly shook it off. "What are you doing here?" he demanded "Who are you?"

"Greetings, Pack Brother." she said "I'm Amalthea...Lord Shen's...pet." Pet, that one word had become so embarrassing to utter. But that was what she was brought here for, to be the prince's pet, one of his belongings.

The guard quirked his head in surprise, apparently addressing the wolves in Gongmen City by one of their terms confused them. His brow furrowed as he studied her for a moment, then a spark of recognition flashed in his red eyes. "Wait, I know about you. The Boss Wolf told us that flea-bitten fox brought a human for Lord Shen." he said "He called you...Thea, right? I'm Aka, and its good to meet you, Pack Sister." She smiled warmly as he shook her hand. The wolf gestured to the building behind her "Its pretty cold out here for someone without a winter fur coat." he commented "The Boss is inside, you want to come in and see him?"

She smiled through chattering teeth as she rubbed her arms. "That would be lovely, Brother." He snickered as he wrapped an arm around her and lead her inside. Amalthea already felt warmer. The wolves back home had always been friendly, they treated her like family simply because they could. To find that the wolves of China were just as caring lessened the loneliness in her heart.

When they entered the building, every wolf they passed offered them a smile. A few stared, but not openly. Aka lead her to a room on the top floor, he softly knocked on the door and called "Hey, Boss, you've got a visitor."

"Enter." came the wolf's voice. Aka opened the door and gestured her inside. With a greatful smile Amalthea stepped into the room, and the door slid shut behind her. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the low light, but once they did the sight that greeted her was heartbreaking. Lang lay in bed with the blankets up to his chin, his fur messy, his eyes bleary, and his ears pinned back in discomfort. His mouth curled into a slight smile, the tips of his fangs gleamed white against his black lips. "Hey Thea," he said, his voice rough and somewhat wheezy "Come to see the bedridden puppy?"

She couldn't help a smirk "Something like that." she said. Kneeling beside the bed, Amalthea pressed the back of her hand to his forehead "Looks like you don't have a fever, a good sign that no infection has set in." she commented, and gently smoothed his ruffled fur.

Lang sighed softly at the comforting touch "That feels good," he murmured "If only it was that easy to make my side stop hurting." He carefully rubbed at the wound, whimpering as his clawtips caught the stitches. Amalthea pulled his hand away with a disapproving frown, the wolf frowned "Don't give me that look-I can't help it!" he complained "It hurts, burns, itches, and the dry blood in my fur is driving me crazy!"

"Has no one cleaned your side yet?" asked the human, when the wolf shook his head she stood "Well then, I'll need to find some water and a washcloth, now won't I?" Lang directed her to speak with a she-wolf named Kisa downstairs. It didn't take long for her to locate the honey-colored female, who was more than happy to lend her a basen of warm water and a rag.

When Amalthea returned to Lang's room, she found the wolf forcing himself into a sitting position. She placed a hand on her hip with a stern glare. "That is the absolute last thing you should be doing." she scolded, setting the basen down she knelt down by his injured side. She carefully tugged up his gi to reveal the stab wound, the blue-black fur surrounding it was crusted and matted with dried blood and herbal salve. Shaking her head, Amalthea soaked the rag in the hot water "This'll sting..." she warned. Lang's mouth opened to respond, but all that came out was a pained yelp. "I warned you."

The wolf bit down hard on his lip, his claws digging into the bed. "Would have liked one with a little more of a heads up." he hissed through gritted teeth. Amalthea held the cloth in place, letting the warm water soak into the dirty fur. Her hand was steady and applied only the pressure that was absolutely needed. After a short while, Lang began to relax slightly "You know, somehow I get the feeling that you've done this kind of thing before."

Amalthea giggled as she gently cleaned around the injury "Once or twice." she replied "Teshin is as wild as the woods he runs through, he's always getting himself into trouble. He almost got caught by a farmer at the base of the moutain when he was exploring, the goat shot him in the back with a stone arrowhead as he ran. That furball knew we're not allowed to be seen, but he's always been so curious as to how the others live." She dunked the rag back into the water to clean it, then wrung it out and watched as the clear liquid turned pink. "He managed to drag himself home afterwards, but not before infection settled in. Mother had to cut the wound open to get the arrow out, then she had me sew it shut and keep it clean."

"So then your mother taught you medicine?" he asked.

She let his gi fall when she was satisfied that his fur was clean. "No, just the basic stuff-cleaning injuries, tending to fevers, and such. Nothing else, though."

A knock came at the door "Lang, its Nanna, dear." said the goat "May I come in?"

"Sure, Nanna."

The door slid open to reveal the Soothsayer, the old goat's smile faultered a bit when she saw Amalthea, but a quick glance at the wolf and the basen brought it back. She rested her hooves on top of her cane "Feeling better, dear?" she asked. The wolf nodded, Ah-Mah chuckled softly "Good to hear." she turned to the woman wringing out the rag "Amalthea, Shen has been looking for. He said he turned his back one minute and you were gone the next."

Amalthea smiled sheepishly "I apologize, something just...caught my eye." It wasn't an entire lie, more like a half-truth.

With an amused smirk, the goat beckoned for her to follow "Well, if you're done sightseeing, sweetie, Shen sent me to find you." she said "Apparently he's been summoned by Master Rhino to demonstrate his skills for the Grand Master of the Jade Palace-he's here to meet with King Azure, but he's always been one to take a keen interest in the next generation." They bid the Wolf Boss good-bye, and headed off.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The leucistic prince twirled a throwing knife between his primary feathers, watching the silvery steel glimmer in the sunlight. The two masters had arrived with a student in tow. Something he hadn't expected. One of them had gone to speak with his father, the other had come to visit with Master Rhino, along with his student. Master Thundering Rhino asked the young peacock to show them his impressive blade wielding skills.

The masters bowed to each other in mutual respect. When Rhino turned to him, he tucked the blade into his sleeve. "Are you ready, my Prince?" asked the rhinoceros. Shen glanced at the red panda and the snow leopard, who was eyeing him, and nodded. As quickly as he'd sheathed it, the prince whipped out a second blade and sent it flying.

Rhino stood off to the side of the target range beside the red panda, watching his young student's techniques become more complicated, elaborate, and unorthodox. He glanced down at the smaller master "What do you think, Master Shifu?" he asked.

"Lord Shen's skill with a blade is rather impressive for one so young." said Shifu. The red panda's blue eyes followed the flashing blades, the peacock might be young but he would clearly rise to the rank of master with ease. He glanced at the snow leopard standing stiffly beside him "Perhaps you should spend a little time sparring with his Majesty, Tai Lung. Its always good to practice with different opponents, and Lord Shen's unique battling style would certainly test your adaptability."

The muscular snow leopard grunted, his eyes darting over the peacock's form as he closely studied the prince. "He's a bit on the scrawny side for a Kung Fu master." he murmured. The comment didn't go unheard by the white prince, he ground his beak together to hold back a sharp remark. He did, however, get some satisfaction when the red panda smacked the cat's knee with a bamboo flute, and quietly scolded the feline.

When the last blade left the peacock's grasp, he turned and bowed to the masters. Master Rhino lightly chuckled as he clapped his large hands "Well done, my Prince, very well done." he said and clasped the young peacock's shoulder. Shen smiled proudly, he'd not only shown his own skills to be top notch, but Master Rhino's teachings as well.

"Shen."

The prince turned to find the Soothsayer entering the target range. He smirked when he spotted Amalthea trailing behind her "Ah, there you are." he said "I was wondering where you'd gotten to."

Amalthea offered him a tiny smile, but not a reply. Her aquamarine eyes swept over the gigantic rhinoceros, and the small red panda without much thought. She'd seen a few of their kind during her imprisonment, so she clasped her hands together and bowed at the waist. But as she straightened, her gaze met a pair of golden orbs. The feline standing before her was unlike any other she'd ever encountered.

His bare white-furred chest was broad, heavily muscled and sinewy, and his arms were as thick as tree branches. The black kus he wore clung tightly to his massive thighs and well developed calves. His gold rosette spotted, stone-gray pelt shown with a glossy sheen in the light of the midday sun, making it appear healthy and downy soft. The look on his face told her that he was quite dumbstruck and in awe by her presence, something she tended to get often.

Seeing the silent staring contest between the cat and the human ruffled Shen's feathers. He cleared his throat to bring their attention to him "I believe you gentlemen came here to talk with my father, yes?" he inquired "If you'll follow me, I shall take you to him."

Shifu pressed a fist to his palm as he dipped his head "Thank you Lord Shen, that is most kind of you." he said. With a soft growl from the red panda, the feline copied his master's example and bowed to the prince. The peacock bid his master farwell, he beckoned Amalthea to his side, and gestured for the others to follow.

Meanwhile, in the palace throne room, King Azure decided to asked the one question he'd been meaning to speak of. "Now, Grand Master, I understand your young student is still in training." he said "But I'd like to offer him a chance to train here under Master Thundering Rhino, as a bodyguard for my son." The king waited patiently for the Grand Master to answer.

The old tortoise smacked his lips together and opened his mouth as if to speak...only to raise his tea for a lengthy sip. The king's crest fell in awkward uncertainty. This tortoise truly was an interesting character, to say the least. He briefly licked his lips as he set the cup aside "I think its a wonderful idea." he said at last "Tai Lung needs to get out more, see people, enjoy the world beyond the Jade Palace walls. And I am certain your son shall benefit greatly from the experience as well."

The king clasped his wings together "Excellent, I'm _so_ glad you feel that way, Grand Master." he said "Shen'll be overjoyed to here the news-speaking of my son, here he is!"

Shen paused briefly at the top of the stairs before fully coming into the throne room. As the others filed in behind, he bowed respectfully to the tortoise. The Grand Master stood and dipped his head. The white peacock straightened himself to address the tortoise "Greetings, Grand Master, it is an honor to meet you at last." said the prince.

Amalthea, who had somehow managed to drop to the back of the group, finally entered the room. Her eyes roamed over the beautiful pillars and elaborate designs decorating the walls and ceiling, until they fell on the Grand Master. Her sudden gasp caused everyone to turn. She stumbled forward a few steps, her gaze locked on the tortoise. "Grandpa?" she asked tentatively.

The tortoise chuckled playfully "Isn't this a surprise," he said "The universe seems to have brought us back together, Yue Liang."

Tears flooded her eyes at the nickname. She rushed past the others and threw her arms around the tortoise neck "Grandpa Oogie!" she exclaimed.

A set of talons grabbed the back of her shirt and tossed her to the floor. King Azure stood over her, glaring daggers hot enough to melt steel. He turned his enraged gaze on his son "Shen, either learn to control your pet, or put it on a leash!" he snapped, and turned to Oogway "I'm so sorry, Grand Master-a thousand apologies from my son and myself. His new pet has yet to be properly broken in, so it's still a little wild."

Amalthea stared pleadingly up at the tortoise as Shen helped her to her feet. With a sympathetic smile, Oogway gently moved the king peacock aside with his staff, utterly confusing the royal bird. "Oh, there is no need to be so hostile, your Majesty." he said gently and placed his long claws on Amalthea's shoulder with a broad smile "After all, your son's pet just so happens to be my granddaughter from Japan."

**Dun dun du! Big surprise, huh? I'd like to announce that I'll be opening a poll for you to vote on who you want to see Amalthea end up with. Happy voting! Ps if any one can guess Amalthea's biggest secret I'll proudly add in an OC for the winner.**


	5. Shadows and Secrets

Pet of the Peacock Prince

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

R&R

Please enjoy!

**Hello my dear readers, I'd like to announce that Autobot NightFury is the special winner who correctly guessed what Amalthea is! Her OC will soon make her way into the story. And now for the 'thank you's: Autobot NightFury, Trunksymia, jozs001, eld mcm, and the critic! Thank you all for your wonder words and thoughts!**

Shadows and Secrets

Amalthea stood on the lonely balcony overlooking the city. The events in the throne room playing over and over in her mind. After she'd been thrown to the floor by the king and Oogway had openly claimed her, the peacock's once friendly and warm onyx eyes turned almost wrathful as he ordered she be escorted from the room and taken to Shen's chambers. Luckily for her, the huge gorilla was by all means a 'gentle giant' and had carefully placed his massive hand on her shoulder to lead her away. Despite his great size and strength, he was a real sweetheart. As it turned out, Qiang-the gorilla, was one of Shen's personally servants.

Shen, of course, had to remain behind, along with the Soothsayer. That left her alone for the first time since she'd been captured, and in all honesty, she didn't like it as much as she thought she would. The human's eyes wandered aimlessly over the brightly lit city, the hundreds of red, yellow, and orange lanterns bathing it in a fire-like glow. She shook her head to rid herself of such a thought. Fire was one of the last things she wanted to think about. But that task was nearly impossible in a place called the Tower of Sacred _Flame_, especially when it's inhabitants made _fire_works.

She turned to lean her side against the railing, and faced the deep harbor. The almost full moon hung just above the blue-black waters, turning the white foam crested waves silver under it's eternal gaze. The sea looked as cold as she felt inside, it's tossing waves like her anxiousness-nervous and unsettling. A breathy sigh turned into a puff of steam and slowly trailed upwards as she turned to rest her elbows on the railing.

A shadowed silhouette stood on the far end of the balcony, it's golden eyes glowing in the darkness. It's gaze locked onto the unsuspecting human as she was completely lost in thought, the perfect time to act. Balancing on the slim railing, the figure stalked closer. It stopped only inches from where she stood, crouching low over the beam under it's feet, it's muscles tensed like coiled springs.

Something flicked out of the corner of Amalthea's eyes, she cast it a brief sideways glance thinking it must have been an insect, only to do a double-take at the dark mass sitting mere inches away. She stumbled back with a gasp, her back bumping against another scetion of railing, and her hand flew to her chest. The shaded being straightened with a deep chuckle and stepped into the light. The gold rosette spotted stone-gray fur, white muscular chest, and golden eyes announced him as clearly as a bell.

He gave a lopsided smirk "Did I startle you?" he teased. The snow leopard continued to balance himself on the railing as effortlessly as he were walking over solid ground. Slowly, and almost carelessly, he put one foot in front of the other. "I apologize," he said, his voice held a slight purr, like he was trying to be charming "I only wanted to see you again."

Amalthea couldn't help the mild glare that formed in her eyes "See me, or gawk?" she asked "If all you've come to do is stare at me, then I suggest you leave."

The snow leopard held up his hands in surrender "Calm down, miss." he said "I meant what I said-I wanted to see you, not make you feel like a painting on display." He carelessly hopped off the railing, his feet made no sound on the wood of the balcony. His head cocked to one side, his eyes trailing briefly over her figure before returned to her face. He casually folded his arms over his broad chest and rested a hip against the railing. "So, tell me, what is your name ma'am?"

She relaxed a little at his nearly lazy demeaner, but remained wary. The human copied his pose, arms folded, hip on the railing, eyes giving him a once-over glance. "You first." she replied.

He chuckled again, the underlying purr clearer than before. "A cautious one, huh?" he remarked in good humor "Very well. My name is Tai Lung." He gestured to her, signaling it was her turn to speak.

"Amalthea." she said simply.

Tai Lung grinned, revealing his white fangs "No need to bite me," he teased, then his tone turned serious "I thought that Master Oogway called you 'Yue Liang'."

"Its his nickname for me, both it and my real name mean 'moon'." she replied "Yue Liang is my name in chinese."

"Interesting." he murmured "And how exactly are you related to the old turtle?"

"I'm his adopted granddaughter."

His black ears folded back "You sure seem to love short answers." he commented.

Without warning, the cat suddenly jumped back onto the railing. Amalthea gasped and lunged forward, she tangled her fingers in the leg of his kus and held on tightly. "What on earth are you doing?" she snapped "Get down now-before you fall!" Tai Lung smirked unabashedly down at her, his tail snaked around her wrist and detached her grip. He took a few running steps along the railing before flipping head over heels to the opposite end of the balcony, and landed on a singal hand. Amalthea's mouth dropped open in horror, one wrong move and the feline would fall to his death.

Flipping back onto his feet, Tai Lung flashed her a toothy grin "Ma'am, how do you think I got up here?" he asked casually.

The realization suddenly dawned on her. Slowly, she leaned over the railing to look down at the court yard below. Her face paled slightly as she turned to him "You mean to tell me...that you _climbed_ all the way up here?" she asked incredulously, her legs began trembling undernear her "Are you insane? Why would you do that? Don't you realize you could have fallen and died?"

He simply shrugged his massive shoulders "I wanted to see you, and climbing up the side of this bloody tower was a heck of a lot faster and easier than knocking on your front door." he said "At least this way I didn't have to deal with that mountain of anrgy gorilla standing outside." The feline's ears suddenly twitched, he turned and stared intently into the room, his eyes locked on the door. He swung a leg over the railing, then the other and turned to face her as he rested his chin on a hand. "When can I see you again, Amalthea?" he asked "I'd like to get to know you better-you know, when I'm not teetering over empty space and scaring you half to death." He added the last statement with another lopsided grin.

The human slowly stepped in front of the snow leopard, she almost reached his eye level with him hanging onto the railing instead of only coming up to his chest. "I wouldn't know if thats possible." she said "I normally spend most of my time around Shen, so it would be difficult to-"

"Amalthea?"

She whipped around to find the white prince standing in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow and glanced behind her "Who are you talking to?" he asked.

Amalthea turned back to Tai Lung...only to find him gone. She looked down towards the court yard, and watched a dark figure sprinting away into the night. She watched as the cat turned around one last time, his gold eyes gazing up at her before he leaped effortlessly over the wall surrounding the palace and disappeared. With a half smile she simply replied "A shadow, just a shadow."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Breakfast was a little stiff the following morning. Shen felt guilty about his father's actions, he'd repeatively asked the human if she was truly alright. Not only had the king thrown her to the unforgiving floor and embarrassed her by claiming she needed to be leashed in front of everyone, but then he'd had her taken from the room like a misbehaved child.

Afterwards, Shen had held his temper back for as long as possible. The moment the others had left father and son alone, all hell broke loose. Shen's rage blinded him as he bore down on his own father, the older peacock shouting just as loudly, but the prince never backed down. The only thing that had eventually ending the screaming match was a rather frazzled and frantic Hera, who'd dragged Ah-Mah along with her in hopes that the goat could help calm her son's wrath.

However, the conflict had gone on long enough for things to become physical. Shen now sported a bruised cheek and a cut above his eye. His feathers covered most of the evidence, but a discolored spot and the slight flinch when he opened his mouth was all the signs anyone needed to know the prince had been hit again. The cut was a bit more noticeable, the blood had stained his feathers a bright shade of pink and he kept his eyes half-lidded as to not aggravate it.

Amalthea assured the prince over and over that she was perfectly fine. But he still cast her funny looks ever since he'd caught her talking to 'shadows'. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt like she shouldn't tell Shen that Tai Lung had scaled the tower just to speak to her. After all, the cat had made a point to leave before the peacock entered the room.

To lighten the mood, the Soothsayer had handmade rice balls with pickled plums at the center-Shen's favorite childhood treat. And the peacock certainly wasn't afraid to show it, his rice balls disappeared one after the other despite his hurt jaw. "Mmm, Nanna, these are amazing!" he mumbled through his full mouth "You never fail to make something absolutely delicious."

The goat chuckled as she wiped sticky rice from his beak "Don't talk with your mouth full, Darling." she said.

The prince allowed her to clean his face, but waved off her order. Although, he did swallow before speaking. "Nanna, having breakfast in my room is the only time I can eat whatever and however I want." he replied "If it pleases me to eat with my mouth open, I shall."

Ah-Mah raised an eyebrow and sent him a stern look "Not when it involves bad manners you won't." she said firmly, and gestured to Amalthea sitting beside her "Especially not when you have a guest at the table." The white peacock chuckled nervously as his crest lowered slightly. The goat gave him a broad smile over the lip of her cup, and, making sure Amalthea wasn't looking, Shen stuck out his tongue before smirking with good humor.

But, of course, Amalthea saw the whole exchange, and tried-unsuccessfully-to hide her laughter. After a moment, though, she couldn't hold it back any longer, and openly laughed. The goat and the peacock looked at her in surprise as she clutched her sides, they exchanged glances before smiling and joining in on the merriment.

Shen was especially joyful, he'd never heard Amalthea laugh before, and what a wonderful sound it was. Not too squeaky, nor too deep either. It made him think of the musical sounds of his mother's silver bells that she played in the evenings. Her smile was one of the brightest, earnest smiles he'd ever seen, and if playing around with his Nanna was all it took for it to come out, Shen had a feeling he'd be seeing a lot more of it.

A knock came at the door, at Shen's call a guard poked his inside. "Pardon me, Prince Shen, but a message just arrived for you."

The peacock frowned in confusion as he gestured for the wolf to bring him the scroll. Taking it from the guard, the prince waved him away as he crossed to the window. He stood in a shaft of light, his scarlet eyes trailing over the elegant handwriting. A wide grin suddenly split across his face as he reached the signature scrawled at the bottom. "By the king!" he exclaimed "It's from Xin Jing!"

Ah-Mah looked up from her plate "Really?" she asked "Where is she at now? Last message she sent said she was near the Indian boarder helping those tradesmen cross a river while they were being attacked by bandits."

The prince sat back down at the table as he continued to read the scroll. "She's coming home in a few weeks to visit her parents," he said with excitement building "And she wants us to come over for a dip in the hot springs."

Xin Jing was the princess of Xiangyang City, daughter of Lady Sya, queen of Xiangyang, and Lord Gao, a great Kung Fu Master. She was also Shen's childhood friend. They had only met once face to face at a festival in Gongmen, but they had spent that one day together as if tomorrow would never come. Even after the two had gone their separate ways, they continued to write to each other often. Xin had left home some years ago on a pilgrimage to 'fulfill her life's purpose', the messages had become very few and far between ever since. But now, after so long, the two could finally see each other again.

The Soothsayer eagerly clapped her hooves "Oh, how wonderful Shen!" she exclaimed "You're going to get to see Xin again, oh Darling I'm so happy for you! You must tell your parents right away-the sooner they know, the sooner we can leave." Shen immediately stiffened at the mention of his parents, his primary feathers reflexively touched his bruised cheek and brushed the cut on his brow. Ah-mah covered her mouth "Oh dear, Shen I-"

"Its alright, Nanna, I know what you meant." he cut in as he stood "I'll go talk with them now, if you wouldn't mind accompanying me that is. I refuse to be alone with _him_ again."

She smiled sympathetically "Of course, dear."

The peacock wiped his mouth clean as he stood, and the goat finished the last of her tea before heading for the door. Amalthea remained where she was, she had no desire to end up on the king's talons a second time. But she smiled at the prince's retreating form "I hope you have a good time on your trip." she said.

Shen stopped abruptly. His brows knitted together as he turned to her "You hope _I_ have a good time?" he asked "Don't you mean you hope _we_ have a good time?" She gave him a puzzling look, and the white peacock chuckled "Did you believe I would leave you here?"

"Well, yes I-"

"Of course not, you're coming with us," he said "Its not everyday you get the chance to soak in a hot spring-I wouldn't let you miss this for anything." With a smirk, he turned to leave.

"Shen..."

He paused again, turning he gave her an inquiring look. She almost choked back her question under the gaze of his regal ruby eyes, but she forced down the lump in her throat. "Would it be alright if I went to visit Lang?" she asked shyly. As strange at it seemed, Amalthea couldn't help but feel concerned for the wolf. Even though they'd only recently met, she had come to care for Lang.

The peacock smiled softly, almost sweetly, at her "Of course, feel free to visit him whenever you wish-as long as you tell me first, so I know where you are." he said "For now though, go stay with him in the barracks until I come get you. I've been planning on checking up on him again."

Amalthea smiled "Thank you, Shen."

He chuckled as he headed out the door "Think nothing of it." he called back.

The human glanced over the table. The platter in the middle was still piled high with the Soothsayer's handmade rice balls. With a lopsided smirk, Amalthea grabbed the napkins.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

A bone-chilling wind blew through the palace grounds, causing Amalthea to shiver in it's wake. As much as she thought Shen was spending far too on her new wardrobe, she'd be overjoyed when she finally got her hands on warm clothing and shoes. But at least she had something to block the wind this time...or rather, some_one_.

Shen had once again showed his unpredictability by asking Qiang to escourt her wherever she wanted to go. Amalthea had tried insisting that he didn't need to trouble himself on her behalf, but the gorilla just shook his head with a chuckle and said he was more than happy to accompany her. The selfless gesture was rather touching, but that didn't change the fact that she didn't want to be constantly followed around. That left her only one option: ditch the big guy.

Even though Amalthea and Teshin were rather tight for siblings, there were times when she just needed to be alone for a little while. And the only way to get rid of a big brother was to be clever. A gorilla guard was no different. She'd just have to be quick and stealthy. A task that wouldn't be very difficult.

Amalthea shivered visably, making it as noticeable as possible. "Brr!" she said as she rubbed her bare forearms "It's so cold out today, isn't it?"

"Yes Ma'am," he replied "Very cold, indeed."

"I bet you've seen far colder winters." she stated. The gorilla never once saw the sly smile curling her lips.

He gave a hearty, barking laugh "Oh yeah, a lot colder." he said, not stopping to notice Amalthea slowly walking backwards as he continued on ahead. "See, there was this one blizzard several years ago, and it..."

Amalthea giggled quietly as she hid behind the corner of a wall. "I wonder how long it'll take him figure out that stopped following him." she wondered aloud.

"I don't know."

She jumped at the voice directly behind her. Turning, she found herself face to face with Oogway. "Grandpa!" she exclaimed as she wrapped the old tortoise in a fierce hug "It's so good to see you again."

He chuckled softly as he returned her embrace. "Ditching again, are we?" he inquired, and held her at arm's length "You haven't changed in the least, Yue Liang. Tell me, how have things been?"

"Oh they were wonderful, Grandpa-I wish you could have seen everything this past spring!" said Amalthea "Teshin goes fishing with Father all the time now and they always have such a good time. Mother's finally gotten over that fall she took last year, and-"

The old tortoise held up a hand, silencing the human. "Thats not what I meant, but its good to know anyway." he said gently "What I meant was how have things been _here_?"

Immediately, Amalthea bit her lip and stared at the snowy ground. The look in his eyes told her everything. He knew. When she refused to answer, Oogway spoke instead. "You have not been fully honest with them, have you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "Yue Liang, you cannot hide who you are no more than you could stop breathing the air. To do so is to deny life."

She looked at him with terror shining in her eyes. "But I can't tell them!" she exclaimed fearfully "If anyone knew...!" She couldn't force herself to finish. They both knew what she had meant to say.

But Oogway just slowly shook his head with a look of sympathy. "You should not jump to conclusions, you never know how someone will react." he said "But even if you are afraid, you cannot hide behind a guise for the rest of your life-and imagine the results if they discovered it on their own rather than from you. Trust is a fragile thing-hard to obtain, and easy to lose."

Amalthea fought back the tears gathering on her lashes "I know Grandpa, but it doesn't make telling them-or anyone else-any easier." she said. The tortoise smiled softly as he took his grandchild into his arms. She returned the embrace, greatful to have an anchor of strength. "I just want to go home, Grandpa, I miss my family."

Oogway nodded "I know you do, as do I. But we'll see them again, and I know you'll see them long before I will." he said. He pulled back to meet her gaze "I have seen you with them again, but much must come to pass before then. Things will be difficult, and you shall want to give in, but you must remain strong-and not just for yourself or your family, but for someone you have not even met."

She fronwed up at the tortoise in confusion "I don't understand." she said "If I don't even know them, why would I fight for them?"

He gave her one of his 'I know something you don't and I'm not telling' smiles. "You shall see, one day." he smirked as he ruffled her hair gently "But for the present, enjoy that which is right before your very eyes."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Shen eyed his father warily. The older peacock acted as if nothing had happened the night before-like there wasn't a large discolored spot on his son's face or a cut over his eye. That lofty disposition alone made the prince lock his jaw shut to keep from screaming his lungs bloody. But when the king tried to give his son a hug, Shen quickly stepped back with an open glare.

Azure returned it in kind "Do not get an attitude with me, young man." he growled threateningly.

"Is that a threat, or a promise?" asked Shen in a low, confident tone "Because neither one from you scares me."

Ah-Mah gently elbowed the prince with a scolding look and frowned. Shen rubbed his offended side and turned to his mother. "I have good news." he said "Xin Jing is heading home and she's invited us over for a visit."

The peahen set her sewing aside "Really? Oh how wonderful! We haven't spoken face to face with Lord Gao and Lady Sya in so long." she said. Hera stood to hug her son, she gently cupped his bruised cheek with sad, doe-brown eyes and murmured "My poor baby." She kissed his forehead and nuzzled his uninjured cheek. Shen greatfully returned her embrace, even as Azure continued to glare disapprovingly at him.

The white prince said a farewell to his mother before quickly taking his leave, the Soothsayer trailing behind him. The king cast his wife a hard look as she waved good-bye to their son. "You shouldn't coddle him like that, especially not after I discipline him." he said sternly "You only undermine me and spoil him-make him weak."

She turned on him with a fierce glow in her eyes. "You call _that_ dicipline? Azure, you hit our child so hard his cheek is bruised through his feathers! He has a cut on his brow from _your_ talon!" she accused, then her face became sorrowful as she took his wing in her's "My Sweet, you can't treat Shen like this, it doesn't make him learn whatever lesson you're trying to teach him-it only makes him anrgy and bitter. All you're doing is hurting him, in his mind, body, and heart, and you're pushing him away. You are too hard on him, he's only a young man, with many years left to learn to rule in our stead."

He continued to frown angrily "If I am 'hard' on him, it's because I care enough about him to not allow him to get away with everything." he said "The Grand Master could clear as day see that Shen was holding back that infamous temper of his-who knows if he said anything to the others! They're probably all laughing at us behind our backs because my son still throws tantrums like a five-year-old!"

Hera suddenly back-slapped the peacock with her foot. _Hard_. He reeled back in surprise as he clutched his throbbing cheek, and stared at her in shock. She got within an inch of his face "Did you ever stop and think about where Shen got like that?" she said in a low voice "Perhaps if you had simply stopped and listened to your son-your own flesh and blood!-you might actually _know_ something about him. I may be just as busy as you, Azure, but I _made_ time for him. Even something as trivial as playing a game of dominoes made him happy enough to smile, he would even sit with me while I painted and just talk to me-it doesn't take much, but for the gods' sakes do _something_!"

The peahen couldn't remain in his presence a moment longer, she was already on the verge of tears. Without another word, she fled the room. Azure could only stare after her as his wife ran from their chambers trying not to cry, he cradled his cheek-which only stung slightly, and thought about Hera's little speech. Could the way he treated his son really effect him?

Azure shook his head "Ridiculous," he murmured "She's just being emotional-what with all this ruckus Shen's caused of late."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Shen knocked on the door to Lang's room in the guards barracks, the wolf bid him to enter. Balancing his cargo against his shoulder, the peacock pushed open the door. Inside he paused at what he saw. Amalthea and Lang were sitting on the floor, with a game of mahjong between them and what he could only suspect to be the leftover rice balls from their breakfast. The prince chuckled at the human "Decide to share Nanna's rice balls, Amalthea?" he asked "A shame really, it seems I've brought these here for nothing, then."

He revealed the contents of the bowl he'd been carrying. Cherries. Lang licked his chops hungrily and rubbed his hands together. The peacock handed the bowl over to the wolf, who greatfully took it. "You know me too well, Shen." said Lang as he popped a cherry into his mouth "Thanks."

"It's the least I could do." replied the prince. He sat down beside the two on the floor and glanced over the remaining tiles. Amalthea was clearly winning. "I thought you didn't know how to play mahjong?" he asked.

She smiled "I don't," she replied "Lang's teaching me, and I just happen to be kicking his tail at it."

Shen chuckled "Of course Lang would train his own worst enemy." he said. He frowned suddenly "Speaking of training, where's your escourt?"

Amalthea smirked behind her rice ball. "I tried to tell you I don't like being followed around." she said "So, I left him."

"In other words...you ditched him."

"Yep."

He shook his head with a grin "What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something." she joked.

The white peacock couldn't help but smirk. Amalthea was opening up, one little bit at a time. He turned to the Boss Wolf "How have you been feeling, any better?" he asked.

Lang swallowed another mouthful of cherries. "A lot better." he said "My side's healing up really well. Should be back on my feet anytime now." The wolf's brows knitted together in puzzlement when he noticed the prince's cheek. "What did I miss?"

Shen gingerly touched the bruise "A little disagreement got out of hand," he said "Nothing that hasn't happened before, and nothing I can't handle." Lang placed a hand on the peacock's shoulder and offered him a comforting smile. The prince returned the gesture. "That happens to bring me to the reason I'm here-other than to check on you. Xin Jing's coming home and has invited us over."

The wolf's ears flattened at the sound of the princess's name. Lang and Xin hadn't parted on good terms-terms on which the wolf still begrudged her. Shen rolled his eyes "You won't be so upset after a trip to the hot springs, now will you?" he said, and when the wolf's ears perked, the peacock chuckled "I thought as much. Do you think you'll be well enough to travel?"

Lang smirked and finished off the last cherry. "When do we leave?"

The three spent the remainder of the day playing games and laughing together. Amalthea ended up losing her first game of mahjong, and every one afterwards. But she ended up showing them one of the most intricate domino patterns they had ever seen. For Shen, it was a balm for the wound in his heart. Here, he had his best friend falling over himself laughing, and Amalthea smiling brightly. For once, he could forget about his father-about being a prince, and just be himself.


	6. Promise of the Sun

Pet of the Peacock Prince

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

R&R

Please enjoy!

**Nothing much to say this time. Just one thing. The whole first half is a scene I've been planning to do since the beginning, is was suppose to be something small but significant. However, I must have let the idea sit in my brain too long, because it got BIG.**

**And now for my 'thank you's: jozs001, Autobot NightFury, eld mcm, Gin Kaminari Of The AzureSky, snapeissexy, and SilentHuntress95.**

Promise of the Sun

Three weeks had past since the fight between father and son. Three weeks since they had last spoken. Three weeks since a single slap had brought about a cold shoulder from Lady Hera towards her husband. Three weeks since Lang had been nearly stabbed to death. And three weeks since the prince had received a letter from his long lost childhood friend.

Shen stood at his window one early morning. The sun itself had yet to rise and greet him through the pane of glass. But the prince simply couldn't sleep. Laying about in bed-even in the middle of the night-had begun to bother him. Even after he'd swallowed heaven knows how many packets of that foul tasting medicine the Soothsayer had poured down his throat, his chest cold still persisted. The winter chill only aggravated his symptoms.

He'd awoke coughing for the fourth time that night, fighting for each breath as he stumbled out of bed. The noise had aroused the slumbering human at the foot of his bed every time. Three of those four times, Amalthea had managed to calm him enough that the coughs had subsided fairly quickly. She'd sat on the edge of his bed and quietly talked the prince back to sleep. The last time, however, he'd simply given up on any attempt at sleep for the remainder of the night. He had failed to coax Amalthea into going back to sleep, and now she huddled by the fireplace with a blanket wrapped snuggly around her.

She looked up from the flames she'd finally finished building and turned to the sullen peacock. "Aren't you cold, Shen?" she asked "Maybe you should come sit by the fire."

Shen blinked out of his daze. "Hmm?" he hummed "Oh, yes. Of course." He crossed the cold floor to the hearth, a shiver crawling up his spine. The peacock settled on a cushion beside the human and let the warmth of the fire wash over him. He stared blankly into the flames, his tired eyes blinking slowly in the golden light. A wet cough erupted from his sore throat, choking him with a sharp pain in his chest.

A hand suddenly began rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades and a second gently resting on his chest. When the fit subsided, Shen looked down to the hand and over at Amalthea. She smiled warmly as she pulled the blanket off her shoulders and draped it over his own. "You need this more than I do." she said.

"Says the one without fur or feathers to keep warm." he replied with a strained voice as he wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. Some of Amalthea's warmth still remained in it's folds, and her scent clung to the fabric. Shen glanced at her through the corner of his eye. She wore a dark green sleeping robe, which she snuggled into against the chill. "You know," he murmured "The seamstress did an amazing job on your wardrobe."

She gave him a pointed look "I still can't believe you had so many clothes made-not to mention the fact that you went behind my back and had her make an outfit in every color of the rainbow." she said, then shook her head with a smile "All I needed was a couple of gis and a few pairs of kus. And they didn't have to be such expensive silks either, hemp or cotton would have worked just as well."

Shen snorted "Oh yes," he joked "Just as well if you're a peasant."

Amalthea rested her elbow on her knee and placed her chin in her hand "Which you forget that I am." she retorted.

The prince rolled his eyes "Not when you live under my roof you're not." he replied smuggly. He coughed again and tugged the blanket tighter. "I apologize for waking you and keeping you up, Amalthea. This accursed cold is driving me insane-bad enough it won't let me sleep, but now it's keeping you awake at night as well."

Amalthea shook her head with a smile "It's alright, you're not doing it on purpose and I've gone through worse." she said. When she noticed the fire had begun to burn out, she effortlessly tossed another log into the hearth. The flames licked over the dry wood like orange and red tongues.

They sat together in silence for several minutes, the shadows surrounding them held at bay by the fire's light. It was a comfortable silence, one in which they simply shared each other's presence. Over the past few weeks, Shen and Amalthea had grown closer. The human still had her closed off moments, but she was open for the most part. Since Lang finally received a clean bill of health the three had continued playing any number of odd games, and that had helped a great deal where Amalthea was concerned. Add the fact that her grandfather was around to talk to her after so many years, and the woman had almost become a completely different person. And the prince found that he rather liked this new side of Amalthea. He felt like he was finally seeing the real lady underneath the traumatized human he'd first met.

It was Shen who inevitably broke the quiet atmosphere. "What exactly did you mean, when you said you've been through worse?" he asked "Did your brother get extremely ill at some point? With all the stories you've told us, I honestly wouldn't be surprised."

But to his astonishment, she shook her head. "No, Teshin wasn't the one who got sick-it was me." she replied "And I didn't just get sick." The peacock turned his curious gaze on the human, she had his full attention. Seeing the unspoken question in his expression, she continued. "When I was eight years old, I went out to slide on the ice with Teshin and my father." she began "It had been an unusually warm winter that year-it was still really cold, mind you-but too warm for that time of year. We were at the river, running towards the shore and sliding out onto the ice before pulling ourselves back in to do it all over again."

She paused briefly, a memory flickering in her mind's eye. "I was running really fast that last turn, and I slid so far out I almost made it to the other side altogether." she murmured, almost like she was in a trance "But before I touched solid ground again, the ice gave underneath me. I remember how the water rushed up towards me, how dark it was when the river swallowed me, and the way the current grabbed me and started dragging me away. Then there was only the cold and empty blackness."

Shen's eyes widened. Amalthea had fallen through the ice of a frozen river? "What happened after you fell in?" he asked, almost breathless with wonder.

"Father ran ahead of where I was in the current and smashed his way through the ice." she replied "Thats the part I don't remember. Teshin told me my lips had turned blue and I'd stopped breathing. Father forced the water out of my lungs and ran home with me. I developed hypothermia, then pneumonia after that, and a flu soon afterwards."

Shen huffed softly "It would seem we've been in the same boat." he said, and cast her a sideways glance "So then I'm guessing you don't much care for ice or snow or the cold after your experience?"

Surprisingly, she smiled "Actually, I don't mind the cold, or the ice and snow." she said "In fact, winter is still my favorite season. When it gets cold you get to build a fire, and when you build a fire you get to sit by it with the people you love." Her smile faltered, however, as she stared back into the flames. "Although, the only person I've ever shared a fire with that way is Teshin. Mother and Father share it with each other, and sometimes I can't help but wish I had someone special to sit by the fire with-like they have with each other, you know?"

The prince nodded slowly. Yes, he knew what she meant. Ever since that one day years ago when he'd seen his parents sharing a tender moment together as he'd peeked through the cracked door. His father had murmured comforting words to his mother after she'd received news of her sister's death. Then he'd taken her into his wings with a loving kiss. It had been a deep, almost unsettling, urge to fill a hole in his heart that he hadn't even known exisited up until that moment. When he'd confronted his Nanna about the 'funny hurting in his chest' she'd sat him down and told him that his heart wanted to find his true love.

It went without saying that he hadn't understood. The Soothsayer hadn't been much help, she'd only said he would just have to be patient and one day he'd meet a nice peahen who'd make him feel all warm inside. Shen hadn't wanted to _be_ patient then, but after a time he'd simply convinced himself that no peahen would ever want to be on his wing. After all, what girl would want a leucistic peacock?

Shen suddenly felt something brush his side, and he glanced down. Amalthea had somehow scooted closer to him while he'd been lost in thought. And now he felt her shivering through the blanket, even though she was barely touching him. The peacock chuckled as he tossed part of the blanket over her shoulder. He wrapped his wing around her waist, pulling her against his side before she could react. She let out a yelp in surprise, that only made Shen chuckle even more. But when she shot him a look, he managed to swallow it back. Although he wasn't able to hide the obvious humor in his voice. "I thought you might be cold," he chortled "So I was going to share the cover with you."

She casually pressed her elbow against his ribcage with a threatening glint in her eyes. "Be very greatful that I don't hit you." she said, smirking in good humor. The peacock snorted in response. Amalthea tugged the blanket further over her shoulder and snuggled into Shen's side.

Remaining as calm as he could with his heart suddenly pounding in his chest and his stomach doing a strange flip-flop, Shen shifted position slightly so Amalthea could lean more comfortably into contour of his body. Seemingly unconsciously, she did just as he expected and rested her head against his neck. His heart rate went through the roof. Shen was certain Amalthea could hear how loud his pulse was, how could she not when it was roaring in his ears? And if she didn't hear it, he had no doubt she could feel it. All he'd been focused on was making her comfortable, he had no idea why he was stressing out.

But when he finally let his mind wander, he wished he hadn't. What came out of his mouth was the absolute last thing he ever wanted to say.

"Do you...miss your family, Amalthea?"

He wanted to slap himself.

She was silent for a moment, her brows knitted together. When she finally spoke, there was a hesitancy in her tone. "Yes, I do miss them. They're my family, after all, and I love them with all my heart." she said "But I don't miss them the same way that I did before."

Shen paused, completely frozen in astonishment. "Y-you mean you...don't miss them as much?" he asked cautiously "What, um, changed? You know, when did you start to notice that you, uh, didn't...miss them so badly?"

Amalthea shrugged, her shoulder brushing his chest. "It's not that I don't miss them as much. I just miss them...in a different way." she said "At first all I wanted was to go home-most likely because I wasn't free to do so. But after I came here, and met my grandpa again, I started thinking."

When she didn't continue, Shen decided to gently probe for an answer. "And what exactly did you start thinking about?"

She snuggled a little closer and pulled her knees up to rest her arms on them. "Well, Grandpa sent a messenger bird back home with a letter to let everyone know I'm alright, so theres no reason to run back immediately." she murmured "But then that got me thinking about my life. I'm old enough that I should think about spreading my wings-no pun intended."

"Old enough to-I thought your brother was older than you!" Shen stated "How can he still be living comfortably at home with your parents, and yet you want to move out?"

"It's different than what you're thinking." she said "You have to remember that I've lived in a cage all my life-not just when I was kidnapped. I've _never_ set foot outside that valley, and was never go to be able to. But Teshin could go anywhere, because he'd fit in." She turned her almost pleading eyes on the peacock. "Do you know what it's like, Shen? To have so many barriers all around you, just because of what you are?"

Little did Amalthea realize, she'd hit the nail on the head. Shen knew exactly the feelings she'd described. His color was a barrier. His health another. He'd been labeled at birth as a bad omen-as an _infant_, who'd never done anything wrong. His crest lowered as his thoughts turned sullen, and he stared at the floor. Amalthea gently forced him to look at her. "I've been here for nearly a month, and not once have I seen this person everyone fears. All I see is Shen." she said softly "What I've always wanted is to be free-to be who I am, and not be held back by what others think or see. I want to be part of the world, and I think you feel that way too."

He smirked half-heartedly. "It amazes me how much we have in common, Amalthea." he said "We were born worlds apart, and yet we're closer than I am with my parents." She smirked, and playfully bumped him. He chuckled and plucked at a stray lock of hair with his beak. Amalthea squeaked in surprise, and the sound caused both of them to laugh.

Shen happened to glance out the window he had previously occupied. The first hint of pre-dawn light was beginning to glow in the cloud-dotted sky. A sudden idea hit him like a brick, and a grin split across his face. "Amalthea," he said "You want to see something?"

She blinked in surprise, but then smiled. "Sure," she said "What did you have in mind?"

The peacock leaped to his feet and pulled her along with him. Grabbing hold of her hand, Shen ran out his chamber door and dragged Amalthea behind him. "Shen," she gasped as she stumbled after the prince "Where are you going-whats the rush?"

He laughed as he tugged her up the stairs. "We have to hurry or we'll miss it!" he exclaimed, not bothering to keep his voice down as they ran through the slumbering tower. "Believe me, it's _beautiful_-you'll be glad I didn't let you miss it!" He let out a breathy laugh, the mad dash up several flights of stairs while dragging a stumbling human was beginning to take it's toll. "I can't believe it," he panted "You've been here for three weeks-and I never thought to show you this! Gods, I could slap myself for such stupidity!"

"But where?" Amalthea huffed, laughing at his enthusiasm even as she tried to catch her breath. "What are you babbling about?"

"This!"

They had climbed all the way to the top of the tower, and Shen threw open a hatch leading to the roof. He pulled her up the ladder and out onto the shingles. The peacock tugged her over to one of the golden flame-shaped spires protruding from the tower. Releasing her hand, he fearlessly lept out onto the very tip of the spire. She swallowed hard past the lump in her throat when she glanced over the edge. "Alright then, I'll bite." she said in a trembling voice "What did you want to show me?"

The prince gave a grand sweep of his wing towards the horizon. Her gaze followed the gesture, and a gasp escaped her lips. The blazing gold orb of the sun was rising out of a pink and scarlet ocean filled with orange crested waves. The lightening sky was the palest shade of purple. The normally white clouds had changed, now they were wrapped in ribbons of fire and dusted with the purple of the lingering night as it faded into nothingness. Never in her life had Amalthea seen a sunrise like this one. She didn't know what made it so grand-the sun itself, the shimmering sea, the color-streaked clouds.

Her eyes turned to the white peacock perched on the spire, the colors of the light spilling onto his plumage. The sun wrapped him in a halo of gold as he turned slight to her. "Didn't I tell you?" he said, glowing with a pride brighter than the sunlight "This is the famous sunrise of Gongmen City. There is no other like it in the world. And I find this to be the best place to witness it."

At that moment, Amalthea knew that Shen was more beautiful than any other peacock. Both inside, and especially outside. "It really is beautiful." she murmured "I'm glad you decided to share this with me."

The peacock smiled as he turned back to the rising sun. The early morning breeze teased over his feathers, and he breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with the crisp winter air. "You know, it's mornings like this that make me think of that old story." he sighed "Remember, the one I read to you a few days ago?"

"The Tale of the Phoenix?" asked Amalthea "What does it remind you of?"

His ruby eyes sparkled in the sunlight as he watched over the city he would one day rule. "The Promise of the Sun." he stated "We haven't gotten to that part yet, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it. The Promise of the Sun is the vow the phoenix made to the Lady of the Earth. That with each sunrise that came he would remain by her side and protect her." A serious expression overcame his features as he tucked his wings into his sleeves. He turned on his perch to fulling face the human as she stood barefooted on the palace roof. "Amalthea, what you said earlier is true. I know exactly how you feel about your freedom to be who you are." he said "No one should have to be something they're not, or be judged by who they are."

Shen lept from his perch and landed beside the shivering human. He gently placed his wing on her shoulder. "You and I are very much alike, Amalthea." he said "I've never met someone who could understand my plight as much as you. And that is why I wish to offer you my protection. As long as you remain here, I shall keep you safe."

Amalthea opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Even if she could sympathize with him, why would he pledge himself to her wellbeing? A second try found her voice. "Shen, you don't have to do this." she said "I'm nothing worth risking yourself for."

He smirked down at her "You might not see it, Amalthea, but you are a very rare person. And I don't mean because you're human." he said "As a prince, I'm very familiar with all types of people, but I have never come across one like you. I want you to freely experience the world. And I won't let anyone, or anything, stand in your way."

The human frowned at him in confusion. "But I don't understand." she said "Why? Why go through all this trouble?"

Shen chuckled as he headed towards the hatch. "Because we are very much alike, as I stated before." he said "We are spirits akin. And besides, we _are_ friends. Are we not?"

Without another word, the peacock disappeared inside.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

That afternoon, Amalthea sipped on her mug of tea as servants came and went from Shen's room with his luggage. She sat on his bed, trying to stay out of the way as the peacock tirelessly directed the help on what to pack, what to pack it in, and where to take it. Several rabbits removed and folded his clothes and passed them to the sheep to have them packed away. The packed clothing was taken to the antelopes by the door to be cataloged, then handed over to the gorillas to be carried down the stairs and finally given to the wolves to be loaded on the carts. It was a lengthy process, if one mistake was made everything would have to be done all over again. Amalthea couldn't help but marvel at how easily Shen kept control of the nearly chaotic situation with little difficulty.

If a problem arose, he quickly stomped it out. If there was some sort of confusion, he immediately set it right. He made everything seem so effortless, she could swear the peacock could do it in his sleep. Shen let out a satisfied sigh when the last of his things left the room "And that takes care of that." he commented and tucked his wings into his sleeves.

Amalthea giggled behind her tea. "That was impressive, Shen." she said "Gongmen City is blessed to have you as it's heir."

The prince snorted "Keeping a packing operation running smoothly is one thing," he replied "But running a kingdom is something completely different." He scanned over his list, checking things off as he worked his way down to the bottom. "Now, lets see..." he murmured to himself "We've got your things packed, Nanna has her things, Lang should be finishing up any time now, and that was the last of my luggage. I think thats everything. We should be ready to leave as soon as my parents give the word."

"Then why don't we head down to the carts?" suggested Amalthea. She hopped off the bed and followed Shen down the stairs. Servants rushed about, preparing for the royal family's departure. The wolves were on high alert, a large number were accompanying the peacocks to Xiangyang City. Extra measures were being taken to defend the palace by those remaining, and to protect the royals by those making the journey.

As the two exited the palace, loud arguing voices could be heard. Glancing about, Shen spotted Lang. The wolf's fangs were bared in an angry snarl, his ears pinned flat against his head, and his hackles raised threateningly. Standing before him was the snow leopard student, Tai Lung-who was clearly the source of the problem. "Listen _cat_, I don't care if you're Master Shifu's grandpappy!" the Wolf Boss spat sarcasticly "You either ride with the crates or you walk like the rest of us. But there is no way in this dynasty you're riding with the lords and ladies!"

The feline let out a low growl, the sound reverberating deep within his muscular chest. "Who are you to order me around, filthy _dog_!" Tai Lung challanged, he stabbed a sharp claw into Lang's chest "Last time I check, lowly boot-licking servant mutts like you, didn't make the rules, and-"

"And last time _I_ checked, my family and I make the rules." interrupted Shen, his feathers fluffed out slightly in irritation. The snow leopard turned with a snarl, but it died in his throat when he came face to face with the prince. The peacock's crest was nearly flattened as he glared holes through the feline's head. He stalked towards the cat threateningly, his crimson eyes held dancing flames. Tai Lung may have been taller and more muscular, but Shen had an extremely dangerous air about him-one that had the surrounding wolves slowly edging away from the leucistic prince. "I shall only tell you this once, peasant, so listen well." said the prince in a low voice. He couldn't have sounded more furious even if he'd yelled at the top of his lungs. "Lang is the alpha of the wolf pack. He is also my right hand and I trust him with my life-where as I don't trust you as far as I could throw you. You _will_ be taking orders from this 'lowly' servant because he serves me, and I make the rules. All my demands go directly to him, and therefore, he gives them to you."

As quickly as the anger had come, it was gone, and the prince smiled smuggly at the cat. "I'm just _so_ glad we had this talk, Tai Lung." he said and tucked his wings in his sleeves in a relaxed manner "Now that we've gotten all this fuss settled I don't want to hear of it again, is that clear?" The snow leopard's ears flattened and his tail lashed about, but he gave a curt nod. Shen smirked and casually returned it with the slightest dip of his head. "Good. You're dismissed." Grinding his teeth together, the feline stalked away with clenched knuckles-shoving aside several wolves as he left.

Lang continued to glare at the feline's retreating form. Shen rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well, now that thats taken care of," he said to the wolf "I'm going to see whats taking my parents. Keep an eye out of Nanna, she should be on her way. And look after Amalthea for me." When the wolf pressed a fist to his palm, the peacock headed back inside.

The Boss Wolf looked at the other wolves, who were standing around with confused expressions. Lang flattened his ears "What are you all gawking at?" he snapped "Shows over, now get back to work!" They scattered like ants, rushing about to finish loading the carts.

Amalthea smirked "Looks like someone's got things under control." she commented.

He chuckled and folded his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I guess. They're good guys, they just need some guidence is all." he replied. He gave her a side-ways look "So, are you sure you're ready for this?"

Her brows knitted together "What do you mean?" she asked "Ready for what?"

Lang vaguely gestured towards the carts and the royal sedan with a hand, wincing ever so slightly when the motion aggravated the newly formed scar on his side. "This trip." he said "It'll take a few days to get to Xiangyang City, and it'll be rough going when we get to the mountain pass. Besides, I don't think King Azure will let you ride with Shen-no matter what the prince says."

"I'll be fine, Lang." she reassured him "You worry too much."

His muzzle scrunched slightly when he frowned at her. "I worry just enough." he said gruffly, then his expression softened "I'm only trying to look out for you. I've been on trips like this before. Theres bandits and assassins, mudslides and avalanches, and the long, _long_ days of nearly non-stop walking. So again I'll ask. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Amalthea placed her hands on the curves of her hips with a roll of her eyes. "Yes, Lang, I'll be okay." she said "I can take care of myself pretty well, and besides, I've got you watching my back." She playfully punched his shoulder and smirked. The wolf returned it with a smile. A strange look stole across his face, like he had suddenly remembered something important. He reached around his back and removed something from his belt. The wolf took Amalthea's hand and placed a sheathed knife in her palm. She looked at it in confusion. "Lang, whats this?"

"Open it." he said simply.

Giving the wolf a raised eyebrow, she did as he asked and slid the knife free. A gasp of wonder escaped her. Upon pulling the dagger from it's black sheath, Amalthea found herself holding a pearl knife. The handle was black like the sheath and had golden wolves on either side. It's pearl blade gleamed in a rainbow of colors in the light, and it was then that she noticed what was _on _the blade. She'd learned to read a little chinese-mostly just commonly used characters, one of which she recognized. "'Gongmen City'." she read.

Lang rolled his eyes with a smirk "That side says 'Made in Gongmen City'. Nothing special." he chortled and turned the blade over in her hand "Try reading _that_ side." The human scrunched her nose in concentration, trying to decipher the hidden message. Upon seeing her struggle, Lang read aloud "It says 'If you mess with the wolf, you get the fangs'. This knife's been passed down through my family for generations, One of my ancestors made it with his own hands. He gave it to his son when he became a guard at the palace-the first of my family to start my pack. Every alpha passes this knife on to his son, to protect him and help him protect the royal family."

"Wow," breathed Amalthea "Thats quite the history, and such a beautiful knife." She sheathed the dagger and held it out to the wolf. But when he held up his hands and made no move to take it back, Amalthea's eyes widened. "No," she said sternly "Lang don't you dare-no!"

But he only shook his head and pushed the knife away. "Oh yes. You're keeping it on your person at all times while we're on this trip-that includes after we reach Xiangyang." he said firmly. Upon seeing her expression, he added "Look, I don't expect you to keep it forever if that makes you uncomfortable, but I _do_ expect you to do as I said and hold on to it until we get back. I'm only thinking about your safety, after all."

"But what about _your_ safety?" she countered, thrusting the dagger back towards him "Need I remind you that you've just finished recovering from a stab to the ribs? Whats going to happen if you get into trouble again-which we both know you will-and you don't have this on you?"

The wolf shifted his hands to his hips and gave her a hard look, possibly one he used on stubborn wolves that weren't minding him. But when she didn't back down, he huffed and let his arms flop to his sides. "Good gods, this girl is as stubborn as Shen." he mumbled under his breath. "Did you ever stop to think if I even use it? Because I rarely do. Thats part of the reason I gave it to you. Now if we were talking about my hammer, I'd break somebody's arm just for picking it up." Amalthea faltered slight under that arguement, and Lang noticed with smug satisfaction. He pushed the sheathed dagger to her until it rested against her chest. "Besides, if you have it with you, it's kinda like I'm right there protecting you myself, ain't it?"

She couldn't find the heart to turn down his offer after _that_ statement-especially when he immediately began giving her the puppy face. His eyes getting big and watery looking, his lower lip poking out and beginning to quiver. His ears flopping back as he clapsed his hands together in a begging position and gave the most pitiful whimper imaginable. Gods, he was playing dirty! She folded her arms defiantly, but in the end, she couldn't keep a straight face. "Fine!" she said exasperatedly "I give already, I'll keep the knife. Just stop with the face!"

He laughed victoriously "Nobody can stand up to the face." he commented "You lost before we even started."

Her response was a punch in his gut.

Amalthea tucked the knife into her blue waist skirt as the wolf rubbed his offended midsection. "Ow, Thea, you hit hard." he complained with a smirk. She'd hit his armour and he hadn't felt a thing. And she knew it too.

She rubbed her throbbing hand and glared at him with a grin. "Sleep with one eye open, Lang." she said with a devilish chuckle "Because I'm going to get you back."

"I'd _love_ to see you try." he replied. The human waved him off and walked past him. "Hey!" he called after her "Where on earth do you think you're going?"

"To tell Grandpa good-bye!" she yelled over her shoulder, and under her breath she added "And to make sure Tai Lung doesn't break something."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Shen knocked at his parents' door. "Enter!" came his mother's voice. The prince slid the door open and stepped inside. A few richly decorated trunks sat by the door. The queen peahen looked between the twin she-wolves as they held up two robes for her to inspect. "Hmm," hummed Hera, tapping her beak with a feather. "Oh, I just don't know. Shen deary, what do you think-which one should I take, the red or the orange." The prince opened his mouth to answer, but the queen gasped. "Oh, you know what, you're already wearing orange. That settles it then, I'll take the orange one, Rin." The she-wolf nodded and began folding the garment.

The peahen sighed happily "I'm so glad when things work out." she murmured, and turned to her son "Now, what did you need, dear?"

The prince waited several second to make sure she wouldn't start talking again. When she remained silent, he finally spoke. "I came to see what was taking you and Father so long." he said "I thought you'd be ready to go by now." The queen suddenly glanced down, and quickly turned away. She was nervous, that much Shen knew. The peahen could be as solid as a brick while speaking at a council or to any number of delegates from all across china. But when it came to Shen, his father, and the Soothsayer, she was an open book. "Mother, what aren't you telling me?"

Hera turned to the white peacock, her doe-brown eyes held guilt in their mahogany depths. But as she started to explain, Shen's father walked in behind him. His onyx eyes lit up when the young peacock turned to him. "Ah, Shen, good. I was just going to come looking for you." he said. He held a decorative box in his wing and a gleam in his eyes.

"And you were coming to find me...why?" asked Shen, eyeing the box with wary suspicion.

Azure opened the lid and presented it's contents to his son. Shen leaned closer to peer into the box. Inside lay a circle of some of the softest leather the white prince had ever seen. On the outside was a length of gold chain, connected to the leather by several gold hoops, the largest of which sat on the front with a ruby drop dangling from it. All in all, it was beautiful. Fine gold, leather made by the most skilled hands, and a perfect gemstone.

"Like it?" asked the king.

The prince nodded "What's it for?"

"For your pet, of course." he chortled, and gave the box to his son "Make sure you get this on it before we leave."

Shen glanced down at the box and quickly back at his father "Pardon me, but what did you say?" he asked incredulously, his crest flattening "Are you telling me that this is a _collar_?"

The king looked at his son with confusion "Well, yes, what did you think is was for-your mother?" he said "If you're concerned about it irritating it's neck scar don't worry, I had the best leather in china used to make it."

The white peacock slammed the lid shut "Thats not what bothers me." he said "Amalthea doesn't need a collar, and I shan't put one on her either. I appreciate the thought, Father, but no thank you."

Shen offered the box to the older peacock. But the king pushed it back towards his son with a stern look. "Either put the collar on your pet, or it stays here locked in your room." he said firmly "Your choice, Shen."

The white prince looked to his mother, and saw the apologetic look in her eyes. She had known, and hadn't had the heart to tell him. Shen breathed out through his nostrils in frustration. He quickly regained his composure and faced his father with a mask of indifference. "As you wish, Father." he said in a monotone voice, showing no emotion whatsoever "I shall have it on _her_ before we leave."

Azure smiled and place a wing on his son's shoulder with an affectionate squeeze. "I'm glad, and I'm sure we'll all have a joyous time." he said, and gave Shen a pat on the back "Now, why don't you go take care of this little matter, hmm? Your mother and I shall be down shortly."

Shen dipped his head and brushed past his father. The box in his grasp seemed to grow heavier with ever step he took. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach, and his throat felt raw. How was Amalthea going to take this?

He was about to find out. As he stepped outside, he saw her walking towards the carts with the Grand Master. The two were talking quietly together, the old tortoise seemed to be giving her words of wisdom or some such thing. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. He chuckled as he returned her embrace, stroking her back tenderly before releasing her. Tai Lung came up behind them. He too shared a few words with Oogway before walking Amalthea back to the carts.

The human spotted him, and a smile came to her lips. Shen swallowed past a sudden lump in his throat, the feeling of dread growing. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to her. "How are your parents?" she asked "Almost ready?"

No words would come, no matter how hard he tried to force them out. What could he say? 'My father wants you to wear a collar, how do you feel about leather?' He'd even slap himself.

When he didn't reply, Amalthea frowned. "Shen," she asked "Are you alright?"

His grip on the box tightened. He finally found his voice, but he could only say one thing. "Please, don't hate me." he murmured. As swiftly as he could, Shen took out the collar and buckled it on Amalthea's neck.


	7. Snow trek of frozen tears

Pet of the Peacock Prince

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

R&R

Please enjoy!

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long. Frist V-day, then my mother's B-day, and now I'm sick. But hey, I'm alive, so it's a good. I'm so glad to see everyone enjoy themselves while reading. I'd like to aske a special favor from my reviewers. If you could, and don't mind, would you tell me in detail-doesn't have to be a huge paragraph or anything-what part you really liked? With this chapter especially, it was a pain to finish.**

**Now to thank you, all my lovely reads/reviewers: jozs001, Autobot NightFury, snapeissexy, and eld mcm. You guys truly brighten up my day!**

Snow trek of frozen tears

Betrayal.

Shen would never be able to forget that look in her eyes. The moment she'd realized what he'd done, her face had turned completely blank. But her eyes...

The leucistic prince sat beside his parents on the sedan, his green cloak wrapped around him with the hood up. His father glanced past his mother, but when Shen tugged his hood down to the point it hid his eyes the king said nothing. The prince hadn't spoken since they had left the city, brooding in silence.

The wolves bustled about them. Scouting the surrounding area in teams, and swapping out places on the riding cart every hour or so. Tai Lung leaped through the trees effortlessly overhead, his golden eyes seeking out any hidden dangers that the land might hold. Lang kept everything running smoothly. Timing the shift changes evenly between his pack, and between the gorillas carrying the royals' sedan. Ah-Mah rode with the crates in the cart behind the peacocks, a ball of yarn sitting in her lap as she knitted.

The Soothsayer glanced up from the scarf that was slowly taking form between her hooves to her prince. He was watching the human walking ahead of them beside the Boss Wolf. She couldn't see his face with his back turned to her, but she knew he was frowning profusely. He slipped off his hood as he gazed fixedly at her back, looking all the world like he wanted nothing more than to jump up and beg her forgiveness and understanding. But on what, she hadn't the foggiest idea.

Although, she didn't need to look into her bowl to find answers. She had other ways of learning the truth. "Shen!" she called out. He turned to look back at her, his brow raised questioningly. She beckoned to him, and gestured to her side. The prince got the message. He jumped off the sedan and walked back to the cart, hopping onto it as it continued moving. The goat reached up and tugged his hood up over his head. "Keep your hood up, Darling, you're sick enough as it is." she scolded gently and picked up her knitting once more. "So, do you want to talk about it? You know I'm always here for you, and my ears are wide open if you choose to use them."

"Talk about what?" he asked nonchalantly, trying desparately to remain aloof.

The goat gave the peacock a stern look. "Don't play dumb with me, youngling." she said "I've known you since the day you were hatched, so don't try to pull the wool over my eyes." She finished tying the final tassel on the scarf, with a smirk she pulled his hood down and began wrapping it around his elegant neck. "Speaking of wool, keep this on too, dear." The scarf went around a half dozen times before she loosely tied the ends at the base of his neck and replaced his hood. "Now," she said, taking something else out of her bag "Talk to Nanna, Darling."

The white prince sighed, his breath turning to steam around his beak. His regal gaze fell once again on the human's back. "I've done something." he murmured "Something I truly wish I hadn't had to do."

Ah-Mah threaded a needle with an expertly steady hoof. "I see." she said "Go on."

Shen swallowed, his throat felt dry. "My father...had a collar made for Amalthea." he stated slowly "And he...had me put it on her." With a groan, he buried his face in his wings. "Gods, that look she gave me will haunt me. She'll never forgive me for this, Nanna."

"Oh, I don't know about that, Shen." said the Soothsayer. Her hoof guided the black thread and needle as if it were second nature. "It would seem that you hadn't done so willingly, and you _are_ regretful for the action. I'm sure she's more embarrassed by having to wear it than she is angry with you. Just give her some space and she'll come around."

The peacock huffed softly "I wish I could feel as certain about this as you do." he mumbled. He glanced over at the goat's lap, and frowned in confusion. "Just what are you making?" he asked, studying the items sitting on the goat's knees.

Smiling, she held up two pink things made of yarn "Mittens." she answered cheerfully "Amalthea will need something to keep her fingers warm while she's playing in the snow. And look-" she turned the mittens over to reveal pawprints embroidered on the palms in black "I though I'd get clever and make wolf paws out of them."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The day past by uneventfully. When the sun began to head for the horizon, Lang called for a halt. With the word given, the wolves set about making the campsite. Removing debris, pitching tents, and lighting fires. Shen jumped down from the cart, his scarlet eyes seeking out the human hidden amongst the crowd of wolves.

She was helping to bring water up from the stream a short ways away. The blue ruqun she wore did little to hinder her. Tai Lung accompanied her, and he seemed to be offering to take her load. The prince couldn't help a satisfied smirk when she turned him down.

Amalthea sat the buckets down by one of the cooking fires. Tai Lung set his own buckets down beside her's. The cat seemed to be acting rather agitated, his ears flat and his tail lashing about. "So how long are you going to let this go on?" he demanded "You've barely spoken a word since that glorified chicken put _that thing_ around your neck."

"Don't talk about Shen that way." she said simply "Not only is it disrespectful to say such things about your leaders, but it's just plain rudeness on your part." She tightened the pink sash around her waist, the pearl knife hidden under her purple waist skirt felt like a comforting weight against her hip. She'd found herself absentmindedly tracing over the wolves on it's handle through the silk several times.

The feline snorted "I can't believe you're still defending him. He put a _collar_ on you, for the gods' sakes." he retorted, hooking the leather with his finger to emphasize his point. Amalthea knocked his hand aside and adjusted her collar. "He's turned you into his little pet-next thing you know he'll have you jumping through hoops!"

She set a hand on her hip as she gave him a pointed look. "In case you didn't notice, Tai," she said curtly "I _am_ Shen's pet. And if he wants me to jump hoops, who am I to argue? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to help Lang finish setting things up." The woman turned her back on the cat's stunned expression and headed off to find the Wolf Boss.

Lang had just finished pitching Shen's tent when Amalthea found him. He smiled softly at her, but she didn't return it. "Hey Thea, how you holdin' out?" he asked. Her only response was a shrug of her shoulders. "Not too tired for a walk, right?" he inquired.

She nodded.

He dusted the snow off his hands and picked up his hammer from where he'd set it against a tree. "Great," he said, and nodded in the direction they'd be heading "Let's get going."

Lang left Aka in charge, giving the half-wolf the excuse that he was going on a patrol. The Kai-ken knew better, but said nothing.

The Wolf Boss and the human headed off through the surrounding trees. The silence between them made Lang fight hard against an annoying twitch developing under his fur. Amalthea had never been this quiet around him, ever. Her beautiful aquamarine eyes even seemed slightly clouded, and had a distant look about them.

As they passed close to a tree, Lang raked his claws along the bark, leaving behind long marks deep in the wood. He inspected his claws briefly before continuing on their walk. "You know, Shen didn't mean to upset you." he said finally "And he's clearly not happy right now. Don't be too hard on him, Thea."

"I'm not upset with Shen." she said simply.

"Then whats got you so tight-lipped?"

She didn't answer at first. Instead she chewed her lip, trying to find the right words to explain things. Before they had left Oogway had once again encouraged her to tell them her dark secret, but the distance between them and the palace didn't make things any easier. "I'm not upset with Shen." she repeated "I'm upset with myself."

Lang paused in midstep "Why?" he asked, utterly bewildered.

Amalthea sighed shakily, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. "Its...for several reasons, actually." she replied "But mostly because I forgot myself."

The wolf's brow furrowed as he scratched another tree. "Forgot yourself?" he repeated, plucking a piece of bark from under his claw "I don't get it. How did you forget yourself?"

Her fingers brushed the collar encircling her neck. The gold chain was cold and clicked against her nails, while the ruby felt slightly warm where it rested against her skin. "I forgot that I'm just his pet." she admitted, her vision blurred from tears that suddenly filled her eyes. "I let myself get too close to him-I started thinking of myself as his friend. But no matter what he says that'll never be the case."

He ripped his claws down a third tree's side, this time the marks came out deeper than he intended. "What?" he asked in surprise, digging a splinter out of his finger "What on earth are you talking about? You might be his pet, but you're still his friend. Same as me."

"No, not the same-not even close." she countered "He had nobody to call friend until you came into his life, Brother. You're the special exception, because you grew up together he sees you like a brother. But I'm a mythical nobody from a place that-as far as the rest of the world is concerned-doesn't exisit. We'll never be anything...but master and pet."

The wolf pulled her into his arms as she continued to fight off the tears. She buried her face into his neck, digging her fingers into his thick fur, and sniffled softly. Lang gently fisted a hand in her hair, feeling the silky touch of her feathers on his fingertips as he nuzzled her. "Hey," he cooed "It's gonna be okay, Thea. I'm here, not matter what, I'll be here."

"I just feel like such an idiot!" she mumbled in his fur "I knew, from the very beginning I knew I shouldn't let myself get attached to anybody-least of all him!" She gave a brief, half-hearted laugh "Gods, I was so stupid Lang." The wolf whined gently and rubbed his cheek against her's, her tears soaking through his fur. But little did he care.

When she began to wipe her cheeks, he brushed the tears away with his knuckles. "Feel better now that you've got that off your shoulders?" he asked teasingly.

Amalthea nodded with one last sniffle. "Yeah, I'm fine now." she said. A grin suddenly spread across the wolf's face, and he abruptly licked the tip of her cold nose. She let out a surprised squeal and covered her nose as he moved to do it a second time. "Lang! Don't do that!" she squeaked through the giggling fit, and pushed the wolf away.

"Come on," he chortled "We should finish walking the camp boundary before it gets dark." He raked his claws across another tree and moved onto the next one several feet away.

The human cocked her head as she finished wiping wolf slobber off her nose. "What exactly are you doing?" she asked.

"Scent and visual marking." he said and scratched another trunk. He glanced over his shoulder at her "Doesn't your dad do stuff like this?"

She shook her head "Not that I've ever seen." she replied "But then again, he only takes Teshin out with him. So even if he did, I wouldn't know." He hummed in response and scarred more tree bark.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Amalthea lay curled in warmth. Blinking her eyes open, the human yawned silently and looked around. A smile came to her lips. A wolf's head lay on her shoulder, another one's torso was draped over her hip, and a third had his arms wrapped around her calves. Sleeping in the wolves tent was like being back at home, only with added bodies in the pile. She absentmindedly scratched behind the ear of the wolf's head laying on her shoulder, and choked back a laugh when he cuddled closer.

She looked about, careful not to disturb her sleeping companions, and searched for Lang amongst the tangle of furry bodies. But he was nowhere to be found. Amalthea disentangled herself from the mass of furry bodies, the wolves awoke briefly, but quickly moved closer to each other and fell back asleep. Shaking with silent laughter, Amalthea picked up the clothes she'd layed out last night and stepped behind the changing screen.

As she stepped out of the tent in a blue gi trimmed in black with red and orange flames on the back and cuffs, black kus, and black shoes she glanced around the campsite. Lang was crouched on top of a large boulder just outside of the ring of tents. He sat facing into the wind, his muzzle raised slightly as he inhaled deeply. When she walked up behind him, his only acknowledgement to her arrival was a flick of his ear in her direction. She tucked the pearl knife into her sash as she waited for him to speak.

A low growl arose in his throat. "I don't like this." he murmured, his perked ears swiveling about, trying to catch any and every sound. His scarlet eyes slowly scanned over the snow covered landscape, taking in each stick and stone scattered in the white expanse.

"What is it?" she asked, her hand falling to the handle of the knife "Did you spot something? Hear someone?"

He shook his head slowly "No," he growled softly "But I sense it. Something's up, and I don't like it." The Boss Wolf slid off the rock, his feet sinking in the snow. "I don't want you wandering off alone. Stay with someone at all times-even if its that _cat_-but somebody!" he said, shaking his finger at her to emphasize his stern point "I mean it, don't make me tie you to the sedan."

Amalthea rolled her eyes. "If you insist, Okaa-san." she murmured.

"Oh what?" he asked, scratching behind his ear in confusion. "What does that mean?"

The human chuckled "It's pronounced 'Okaa-san', dingbat." she chortled "It means 'mother', and you're acting like mine." The wolf's ears flattened as he pursed his lips, and glared at her with his arms crossed. She smiled sweetly at him "If it makes you feel better, since I've hurt your feelings, I'll go walk with Tai."

Lang growled softly "I'd much prefer if it wasn't him."

She copied his pose "What is it with you and Shen, do both of you have something against the poor guy?"

"I ain't got anything against him personally-beside his bad personality, rude behavior, and his 'mightier-than-thou' attitude." he said "I just really don't like cats, and I really don't trust him either."

Amalthea huffed "Honestly, I don't see it. But if it makes you any happier, I'll hang around Aka." she replied. But Lang only gave her a hard look. "What?"

"Why don't you walk by the sedan and talk to Shen?" he suggested "Since you're not upset with him, do us all a favor, and at least say something to the peacock. He's been sulking ever since we left and it's really starting to get to me. He's my friend, I don't seeing him unhappy."

At that she couldn't help but smile. "You know, you're a good friend, Lang." she said.

When the royal party set off once more, Amalthea walked close to the sedan, and in turn, close to Shen. She could feel the leucistic peacock's scarlet gaze upon her constantly, the weight of his stare heavy on her back. But she didn't dare say anything to him, not with his father sitting nearby. The king still glared fiercely at her whenever she was near. It was safe to say that the peacock king held her in high disapproval, and if his regal etiquette would have allowed it, Amalthea was certain he'd spit on the very ground she walked on.

But Shen appeared to be completely oblivious to that meager detail. "So how are you holding out, my dear?" asked the prince.

Amalthea glanced past him to the king, and noticed the death stare he was giving her. "I'm perfectly well," she replied "I am, after all, under your protection, my prince."

The formality in her response both puzzled and stung the leucistic peacock. She must have been even angrier than he'd first thought. His crest fell slightly under his hood. "Are you certain your...uh, collar isn't bothering your scar?" he asked.

"Very certain, my lord."

Shen's expression fell. Azure rolled his eyes "Oh, leave your pet alone, Shen." he said "It said it's fine. Just let it walk, it'll wear itself out eventually." The prince cast his father a pointed look, but said nothing. Instead he casually jumped off the sedan and fell into step with the human. He rested a wing on her shoulder and forced her to slow down.

When they were out of hearing range from his parents, Shen turned to her. "Amalthea, please _please_, don't be upset." he pleaded "Believe me when I say that I didn't want to put that _thing_ on you. But my father insisted-if I hadn't, he would have left you behind. And I-"

"Shen!" cut in the human "Calm down, you're going to give yourself a fever if you keep this up." The look absolute shock on his face caused her to giggle. "I swear, I'm not mad."

"Then why have you been ignoring me?" he demanded.

"I haven't been ignoring you." she said, then added under her breath "I've been avoiding your father."

He raised an eyebrow "Pardon?" he asked "What would you want to avoid him for? I mean, I know he's not exactly fond of you but still."

"But nothing! He's been glaring holes through the back of my head all morning." she said "I don't want to offend anyone, Shen, but he makes me _very_ uncomfortable."

"Then let's not talk about him." said the peacock "Let's talk about something else-anything else."

The two slowly drifted to the back of the group, talking and laughing together. Soon they dropped back out of sight, neither of them noticing the royal caravan disappearing around the bend.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Tai Lung perched himself on top of a high tree branch as he watched the caravan pass by underneath him. But his golden gaze wasn't for the king and queen, or the beautiful landscape. Instead it was for the young woman who traveled amongst the wolves-or, so he thought. As he watched everyone pass by, he quickly realized that she was nowhere to be seen.

With a growl, the feline leaped to the ground and stalked up to the Boss Wolf. "Hey, dog." he called "Have you seen Amalthea? She seems to have disappeared."

Lang's ears folded back when the cat approached. "The name's Lang, furball." he snapped "And for your information, she's with Lord Shen."

The snow leopard snarled in annoyance. "And where, pray tell, is your precious prince?" he spat angrily "I've been up and down this caravan and haven't seen either of them."

The wolf's ears perked. He glanced around, hoping to spot Shen's green hood and the red spots of his train or Amalthea's pink hair. But he saw neither. Icy claws dug into his spine. Where were they? The feeling of unease he'd had since earlier that morning was growing into a sense of dread. "Aka!" he snapped "Where's Lord Shen?"

The striped half wolf glanced around. "He was here a minute ago, Sir." he replied "I just seen him-he was talking with Sister Amalthea."

"They must have fallen behind." murmured Lang. He turned to Tai Lung "Come on, let's go find them. I've got a bad feeling about this."

The cat snorted as he followed the wolf. "Are you sure it's not just your fleas?" he retorted.

Meanwhile, Shen wiped the tears from his eyes and clutched at his aching side as he laughed. "Oh gods! You _got_ to be joking." he chortled "Y-you mean to tell me that your brother actually got stuck like that?"

"Yep, he was hanging upside-down by his toes." said Amalthea shaking her head "Teshin couldn't walk for days after that."

Shen took a deep breath to calm himself. "Okay, my turn." he said "Uh, let me think. The most embarrassing thing I've ever seen? Um, that would have to be that time at the spring costume festival where I managed to get a pair of bunny ears onto Master Rhino. He looked completely ridiculous! Back then I thought he never even noticed I'd slipped them on his head when I was riding on his shoulders, but I later learned that he was just humoring me." He chuckled at the memory, thinking about how everyone had snickered and stared at the rhinoceros as he carried the giggling seven-year-old peacock on his massive shoulders down the crowded streets.

Amalthea couldn't keep a straight face at the thought of Master Thundring Rhino carrying a little Shen around-much less wearing bunny ears while doing it. "I can't believe he-" Shen suddenly grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her in front of him. She heard a wet _thud_ and he grunted in pain. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of silver and heard the musical _shing_ of one of the prince's throwing knives flying through the air.

A loud, earsplitting screech rang through the air. Something slammed into them, throwing Amalthea in one direction, and Shen in the other. Amalthea heard Shen give a choking gasp. She looked up and felt fear sink it's icy claws into her heart. A snowy owl had his talons wrapped around the prince's throat, pinning his slender neck to the frozen earth.

She struggled to her feet and ran to aid the peacock, but she didn't get far. A heavily muscled tail wrapped around her neck from behind, and snatched her backwards off her feet. She was slammed onto the ground, the impact knocked the air out of her lungs, and she lay coughing as a huge shadow loomed over her.

"Well, well, well." hissed a voice "What do we have here?"

"Think that's the devil's pet everybody's been talkin' 'bout?" boomed a second voice, this one much deeper and brawnier than the first.

Something grabbed the back of her gi and hauled her off the ground. A claw toyed with the chain on her collar. "Hey, check this out." hissed the first voice, she finally realized what was holding her when it twisted her around. She came face to face with a stone-grey komodo dragon. His long, slime-covered tongue flicked out a mere inch from her face. "It's wearing some seriously high quality metal around it's neck. The chain alone would fetch a fortune-not to mention that gemstone dangling from it's throat."

A long, sharp, black claw turned her face. It belonged to a sun bear. The black bear gave her a scrutinizing look. "Kinda pretty lookin'," he commented, thumping a massive paw on his white chest he added "I say we keep it."

The komodo nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I think you're on to something there." he agreed "I definitely wouldn't get tired of seeing that face."

"Enough with the gods foresaken pet!" snapped the owl, his talons tightening around Shen's throat "Let's just take care this demon and get out of here. The wolves can't be too far away from their _precious_ master."

"You've got that right!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, Lang slammed into the owl with all the raging strength of a mountain river. They crashed into the snow as a tangled mass of shrieking, snarling, snapping bodies. Feathers and fur flying in all directions. The sun bear roared as he too, leaped into the fray.

A scaly hand covered Amalthea's mouth, an arm wrapped around her waist and started dragging her backwards. Her screams were muffled and it seemed that they would go unanswered. That was, of course, until a loud, angry snarl sounded from above. From out of the canopy, Tai Lung dropped down like a vengeful forest spirit. The snow leopard swiped out at her attacker, his sharp claws raking across the reptile's face. The komodo released his hold on the human's jaw as he grasped at the blood trails, but he held firmly onto her-refusing to release his captive. He used her like a shield, if Tai Lung tried to strike, the reptile would force her between them, completely blocking the feline's attempts to attack.

But this also meant that the dragon was paying full attention to the cat-not what she was doing. Amalthea managed to grasp hold of the black handle of the knife hidden in her sash. Amongst the wild tossing and thrashing, she freed the pearl blade from it's sheath and stabbed her captor in the hip. He screeched in pain. It was the opening Tai Lung had been waiting for. With a fierce growl, he grabbed Amalthea's sleeve and snatched her away from the dragon. She fell to the ground as the cat leaped onto the reptile.

Although the snow leopard was easily handling his single opponent, Lang was struggling to fend off both the owl and the bear. He'd broken one of the snowy's wings by sinking his teeth into it and twisting his head at just the right angle before the sun bear had joined in the brawl. Now, he grappled with the mountain of muscle on one hand and the blood lusting bird on the other. His claws and hammer became useless when they collectively pinned his arms. His fangs unusable when they slammed him face-down in the snow.

Amalthea flipped the knife in her hand, catching it by the very end of the handle. Her aquamarine eyes locked onto the white of the sun bear's chest. With a flick of the wrist, the knife soared through the air with a metallic whistle-one that was cut short by a hollow thud and a ragged choke. When the bear collapsed, Lang freed his arm and slammed his hammer into the owl's face. The impact shattered the bird's beak like a hundred-year-old tea cup, and snapped his neck. She ran to the wolf and pulled him to his feet, then retrieved her knife from the bear's reddened breast. Lang gave her a lop-sided smirk. "You mess with the wolf..." he began.

"You get the fangs." she finished.

They quickly went to the fallen prince. He lay stunned on the cold snow, a small puddle of blood gathered beside his hip. Lang carefully lifted his head "Shen, you okay?" he asked "Where are you hurt?"

"S-Side." he choked out, then dissolved into a coughing fit.

The wolf moved the folds of Shen's cloak aside. A long, thick needle was protruding from his waist. Lang delicately touched it, but made no motion to remove it. "What in the king's name is this?" he puzzled aloud "I've never seen a needle used as a weapon-either they were short of arms, or intelligence."

"Perhaps neither." Amalthea commented "It's a senbon needle-a tool designed to strike nerve points. Much like the needles used in acupuncture. It only takes one to kill someone."

Taking that fact into mind, Lang carefully avoided jolting the needle as he gathered the dazed peacock up in his arms. "Come on, his injuries aren't bad but we should let the Soothsayer take that thing out." he said. Tilting his head back, the wolf let out a beautiful, haunting, eery howl. It was swiftly met by a reply. "They're waiting for us, let's hurry."

"What about Tai Lung?" she asked.

As if summoned by his name, the cat appeared between the trees-dragging the komodo behind him. "I'm perfectly fine, thanks for asking." he quipped and shoved the dragon ahead of him "But this poor fellow is just lucky to be alive."

Lang rolled his eyes. "Bring him with us." he ordered, and growled menacingly "He's got a lot to answer for."


	8. Whispers in the Dark

Pet of the Peacock Prince

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

R&R

Please enjoy!

**Hello everyone! First off, yes, the title is from the Skillet song. ;) Quite a few important things happen here, so keep your eyes open!**

**Now to thank you, my dear reviewers: Autobot NightFury, hidden stranger, jozs001, and eld mcm. As always, you all honor me with your positive words and I'm so very greatful. This time, I'm hoping to break my review record for this story-which is 7 per chapter. So let's do it!**

Whispers in the Dark

Ah-Mah gently tapped several places around the deep puncture wound on the peacock's thigh. He flinched slightly, signaling that she'd found what she was searching for. She plunged the acupuncture needle into his flesh, the muscles in his leg gave a brief spasm before going numb. The pain-induced pinch of the prince's regal face slowly eased with a relieved sigh. She lovingly pet his forehead as she picked up a small vial. The goat carefully lifted the young peacock's head "Here, Darling." she said "Drink some of this-it'll help you rest." He obediently opened his mouth, a few sweet sticky drops of the familiar sedative landed on his tongue and disappeared-with some difficulty-down his sore throat.

The Soothsayer waited quietly as he slowly drifted off, gently rubbing soothing circles on his tummy like she'd done when he was sick as a child. But as she did so, the prince gestured her closer, whispered in her ear, and finally fell unconscious. When she was confident that he was deeply asleep, she quietly stood and left the tent. Instantly, the king and queen were upon her questions and concerns.

"How is he?"

"Is my baby okay?"

"What was the full extent of his injuries?"

"You don't think that thing was poisoned, do you?"

They finally fell silent when the goat held up her hoof. "His injuries are not life threatening, but the damage done will hinder him for some time." she said "The needle went in deep but didn't hit anything serious. He'll have to stay off his leg until the wound closes. As for the damage to his neck, it's bruised inside and out. I want him to avoid talking, drinking anything hot, and eating solid food for the next few days."

Azure nodded. "As you wish, Soothsayer." he said "How is he doing now?"

"I've given him his sleep medicine." she replied "He's resting at the moment. It would be best if we avoided moving him for today."

Hera habitually smoothed the front of her robe, her breath coming out shakily. "Y-yes, of-of course." she mumbled. Seeing how distressed his wife was becoming, Azure quickly excused them and tugged her into their tent.

Ah-Mah huffed softly and shook her head. Azure always turned to stone whenever his son was injured or ill, it was his way of trying to block out his emotions-of trying to block out his own pain...at the expense of closing his heart off to his only child. Hera on the other hand turned into a nervous wreck, wringing her primary feathers and stuttering. If she had ever wanted to be with Shen during any of those times remained to be seen, because every time it would happen, the king was always there to drag her away. But by now, Ah-Mah expected it. It had been the norm since the day the prince had hatched. When the doctors had predicted that the baby wouldn't live past childhood, the two had slowly begun to separate their ties to the chick, hoping in the end to save themselves from the heartache that would follow their son's untimely death.

However, Shen turned out to be a fighter. Even as a chick with all the odds stacked firmly against him, the peachick had not once given up his struggle. Fever after fever, flu after flu, the young prince had pulled through and came out a little stronger. Sadly, this didn't change the way his parents reacted. Ah-Mah wished more than anything that in times when he needed them most, Shen's parents would choose to embrace him-not shun him.

The goat spotted Amalthea sitting on a log by one of the fires, a blanket draped over her shoulders. Even from a distance, the Soothsayer could see something about her was rather off. Ah-Mah slowly approached the woman, her brow wrinkled in concern. "Sweetheart," she said softly "Is something wrong?" Closer up, the goat could see that she was shaking.

Clouded aquamarine eyes turned onto the Soothsayer. The woman's normally pink lips and rosy cheek were as pale and colorless as a fish's belly. With a quaking hand, she brushed the pink bangs out of her face. "Nanna," she said, her voice quivering "I...I killed someone." Tears slid down her cheek, her expression stunned blank.

The Soothsayer's eyes went wide in shock. "What?" she asked startled "How did this happen?"

Amalthea took a shaky breath "I-It happened when they came after us. That bear was...they were going to..." she buried her face in her hands "Oh gods, what's wrong with me? I killed someone, and I didn't even think twice about it!"

"Oh, oh Sweetheart, don't!" Ah-Mah said hastily, her arms going around the crying human. She didn't sob or sniffle, not even a tiny hiccup. The tears simply fell. She felt cold to the Soothsayer, like her blood had been replaced with ice.

The goat tilted the girl's chin up. "Amalthea, Sweetheart, listen to me." she ordered, trying to hold back her own tears. "It couldn't be avoided, you were saving your friends. You can't beat yourself up over it."

"But I _murdered_ him, Nanna!" she argued "I put a knife in his chest-I didn't even flinch when I snatched it back out either!"

Ah-Mah couldn't take one more second of this. She grabbed the woman by her shoulders and gave her a firm shake. "Amalthea, snap out of it!" she said sternly, and watched as those strangely colored eyes blinked at her in bewildered surprise. "Now you listen here, and you listen good-ya' hear? You didn't murder that bear, you stopped _him_ from murdering Lang and Shen-there was no choice!" What tiny flare of frustrated anger she'd had vanished as salty trails form on her furred cheeks. "You did what was necessary to protect those that care for, and that isn't same as killing." she continued, her tone soft and filled with understanding. "I should know."

The human looked at her, unsure what to think. The Soothsayer sighed, almost tiredly, and sat on the log beside her. She set her hooves on top of her cane, her eyes filled with memories from long ago. "When Shen was a boy, a real little thing-so tiny I could still tote him around-something happened. No matter how much I wish to, I'll never be able to forget that day." she said, her voice sounded thick with grief. "Shen was playing with his ball in the garden, just like he did every other day till he was ten. He gave it a rather hard kick, feeling more than a little angry with his parents for not coming to see him as they promised, and when it rolled away he did what any child would do-he ran after it. That's when it started."

Ah-Mah took a deep breath of the cold air, and adjusted her glasses. "I wasn't paying attention-not as much as I could have. I watched as he disappeared behind a bush, when I was about to call him back he started screaming and came running out so fast his sleeve ripped on a branch. He was yelling for me, and at first I didn't know what had gotten into him." she continued "Then I saw him, an assassin. He'd come to kidnap my Darling, and then most likely kill him. What happened next I never foresaw. I don't even remember jumping up, but I ran as if a demon was biting my heels and rammed into him. I'd pushed him into the well, causing him to fall to his death."

Amalthea could only stare in shock and wonder. "You mean that you-?"

"Yes, dear." the goat cut in "At first I felt just as you do. But that night, a terrified little Shen wandered into my room and begged not to be left alone. That's when I realized it. If I hadn't stopped that assassin, he would have killed my boy." She place a gentle hoof on the woman's shoulder "Do you understand now, Sweetheart?"

She nodded slowly. The goat smiled warmly and patted the woman's arm. "Good." she said softly "Now, before I put him to sleep, Shen asked me to do something. He would like it if you went to sit with him."

"While he's asleep?" asked Amalthea in confusion.

Ah-Mah grinned as she stood. "You'd be surprise how much people are still aware of what's going on around them even in their sleep." she chuckled. "I'm going to check up on Lang, and see if I can't get that squirming kitten to hold still long enough for me to take care of any injuries he might have." Amalthea couldn't help but giggle. The Soothsayer was going to need all the luck in the world if she was going to try and hold Tai Lung still. "Why don't you go see him, hmm?" she suggested, a strange twinkle in her eyes "I'm sure that'll make him feel so much better."

Amalthea watched the goat head off in search of the wolf and feline with a puzzled frown. The Soothsayer was as strange as Oogway sometimes, and just as confusing. She looked to Shen's tent, it loomed almost ominously before her-as if it were daring her to enter.

Did she dare?

The softest of sighs escaped her lips as she stood, and walked into the tent. Immediately, the scent of burning incense met her nose. Anxixiang-or benzoin resin, for preventing infections, and dingxiang-or clover, for warming the body and replenishing one's yang. The Soothsayer clearly didn't play around when it came to her prince. A small paper lantern hung from a hook overhead, it alone gave off light in the slightly smoky gloom of the tent. But the scene on which it's glow fell was one that Amalthea wished she hadn't had to see.

Shen's motionless form lay on the pallet at her feet, his wings folded together on his midsection. His crest was flattened, his face piched slightly, and his wonderful white color looked more like a ghastly pale gray. All in all, he actually looked like a corpse. If it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of his chest and the soft sound of his breathing, Amalthea would have sworn he was dead.

"Oh, Shen." the human breathed as she sank to her knees. "What have they done to you?" He'd always been strong in her eyes, when she'd first seen him she thought she'd been in the persence of a beautiful creature from the Spirit World. He radiated power, commanded respect. Yet, somehow, he was also so very fragile in some way she didn't quite understand. Until now.

'He may appear as a strong spirit being, but he's still mortal.' she thought, brushing her fingers ever so gently against his cheek. 'He can die, as can immortals, but the difference between mortals and immortals is when they cross into The Mist Of Jugement. Mortals lose themselves and can't return. Immortals, if they died peacefully, can come and go through without difficulty. Shen may put every immortal being in exisitance to shame with his magnificence, but he is still vulnerable.'

The prince stirred slightly in his slumber. A moan slipped past his beak, his face contorted in discomfort. Seemingly on it's own accord, Amalthea's hand took a firm hold of his wing. "It's okay, Shen." she murmured "I'm here. Everything's going to be alright." She reached under her hair to her feathers. Taking one firmly in hand, she plucked it, wincing at the sharp sting that came upon it's removal. She stared down at the fuchsia plumage resting in her palm, knowing that she would be risking everything in what she was about to do. But it had to be done.

Taking in a deep breath, the incense filling her lungs, Amalthea laid her feather on the peacock's chest-directly over his heart. She cupped her hand over it, and bowed her head. The energy hidden deep within her rose ever so briefly to the surface and pooled in her palm. A glow spilled out from between her fingers, a short burst of heat formed under her hand and flowed into the prince's body.

Slowly, she leaned over the white peacock, and kissed the corner of his mouth.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_Shen's eyes slowly peeked open. The pain that had plauged his body was suddenly gone, like it had never been there to begin with. The white light made him squint and he shielded his scarlet eyes as he peered about. He was lying on the softest, plushest bed he'd ever seen, his head cradled on a cloud disguised as a pillow, in a room he'd didn't know. A feminine giggle came from beside him. "Feeling better, are we?" asked the giggler. Shen turned his head, and stared in confusion and awe._

_Sitting beside the bed was a beautiful red bird. Shen tried to force himself to sit up, but his trembling wings wouldn't hold him and he weakly rested against his pillow. The red bird reached out and smoothed back his crest. "Shh, rest now." she cooed soothingly "Your wounds may have healed, but your body still needs to recover." Shen gingerly touched his injured neck...only to find the swelling bruise missing._

_The bird carefully slipped her fiery red wing under his head and adjust the pillow, allowing him to sit up more comfortly. "There," she whispered "That's better, isn't it?" Her shape was similiar to that of a peahen, with the same height and curves. The bird's main color was red, with streaks of orange-gold and pink. There was a crest on her head, it was differnet from his own, the feathers were further back on her head and they were turned upwards. Her eyes held no pupiles, but they were a beautiful lapis blue. Her gaze was kind and gentle, caring and loving._

_Although Shen couldn't quite put his feather on it, there was something about her that was familiar. The elusive feeling nagged at the very edge of his mind. 'I know her.' he thought 'But from where? Who is she?' As if she knew exactly what he was thinking, the strange bird smiled. He didn't enjoy feeling like he was being mocked. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice abnormally soft due to his weakened state. "Where am I?"_

_She smiled sweetly at him. "You're in a dream, Shen." she stated._

_"A...dream?"_

_The bird giggled "Of course, you silly thing." she chortled "Where did you think you were?"_

_Shen didn't know what to think. He simply lay there on his back, his mind trying to process this information. A dream? Could that really be true, was he locked inside his own subconscious? It seemed more than a little far-fetched. And this bird, what was she doing here? "You didn't answer me." he stated "Who are you?"_

_The red bird brushed the back of her wing against his cheek. Her lapis eyes gazing down at him with a friendly smile. "Do you recognize me, Shen?" she asked, when his brow knitted together she giggled. "I guess not. But that's okay. I'm actually glad you don't, it'll make it easier for you to forget all of this."_

_"Forget?" he asked "How could I forget something like this?"_

_"Simple," she replied. Leaning over him, the bird whispered in his ear "You wake up."_

Shen's eyes snapped open, and he bolted upright, his wing outstretched. "Amalthea!" he cried, grasping at wisps of incense smoke that slipped through his feathers. His heart pounded in his chest, his lungs heaved for air, a cold sweat dripped from his brow. He gazed around, and found himself back in his tent. He placed a wing on his chest, feeling his heart fluttering under his ribs, and something else. Looking down, he rubbed his primary feathers together, his white plumage was smudged with gray.

'Ash?' he thought 'Why is there ash on me?' He opened the collar of his robe to reveal his neck and chest, under the fabric was a dark gray patch upon his feathers. Hesitantly, he gently touched the spot. He flinched slightly, his skin felt tender under his feathers, like he had a sunburn.

The sound of running footsteps made his heart skip a beat, he quickly closed his robe, hiding the mark on his chest. Ah-Mah rushed inside "Shen!" she cried as she knelt beside him "Darling what's wrong, why did you scream?"

Shen blinked "I screamed?" he asked.

The Soothsayer looked at him in confusion. "Yes, dear." she replied "You were yelling for Amalthea."

"I was?"

She sighed "Yes, Shen." she said patiently "What happened, Darling?"

He gently touched his temple, frowning in concentration. "I...I think I was...dreaming." he said slowly "But I...I can't remember."

Ah-Mah gently tilted his head towards her. "Open your mouth, Dear." she ordered. He did as he was bid, and allowed her to gaze down his throat. "Hmm," she hummed "Odd, you're throat seems to be healing rather well overnight. How is your neck feeling?"

He flinched a little when she touched the slender column of his neck. "Still tender!" he exclaimed, a cough suddenly erupting from his throat. The Soothsayer gently patted his back until it passed. When he could finally breathe again he asked "Where's Amalthea?"

The goat chuckled "What's the matter?" she said teasingly "Can't stop thinking about her?" The prince gave her at pointed glare, to which the Soothsayer only smiled in response. "I did as you asked and suggested that she come sit with you-which she did. But she wasn't feeling very well, so after about an hour she went to bed early." she said "As far as I know she should be eating breakfast right about now. If you feel well enough, I'll ask one of the guards to help you outside so you can join everyone."

The peacock nodded and Ah-Mah quickly brought one of the wolves milling around outside the tent to help Shen get to his feet. The prince wrapped a wing around the wolf's neck, leaning against him to avoid putting any weight on his injured leg. The wolf tucked his arm under the peacock's other wing and slightly lifted most of his weight off the ground so he could walk more comfortably.

When they reached the nearest fire, Shen asked the wolf to set him down. Ah-Mah made him a bowl of whatever was in the pot hanging over the flames. When she handed it to him, his face involuntary scrunched. "What on earth is this?" he asked, watching some of it drip off his spoon. "It looks like slop."

Ah-Mah rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It's called oatmeal, Dear, and you better get use to it." she said "It's all you'll be getting for the next several days. Your throat may look a bit better, but I'm not taking any chances. Now eat, you need your strength."

Shen huffed softly as he brought the spoon to his mouth. The mash was watery on his tongue, almost completely tasteless, but thankfully there _was_ a slight hint of blueberry. The prince glanced around as he forced himself to swallow mouthful after mouthful of the sticky goo, hoping to spot a pink braid amongst the tents.

"Good morning, Lord Shen."

The white peacock looked up and smirked tiredly. "Morning, Lang." he greeted "How are you doing?"

The Wolf Boss sat down beside his prince. "I should be asking you that." he said, softly he added. "Listen, the dragon from yesterday is still alive. We've got him tied up a short ways off in the woods, freezing his cold-blooded tail off. The king has ordered for everyone to stay away from him until he takes care of things."

Shen coughed slightly as he gulped down another spoonful. He dropped the spoon into the bowl with a frustrated growl and set it aside, refusing to eat anymore. "I see." he murmured, a gleam twinkling in his ruby eyes. "Since my father's orders don't apply to me, want to help me get some answers out of him?"

A malicious smile spread across the wolf's face, his white fangs flashing, his eyes lighting up at the unspoken promise of revenge.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Amalthea." said Tai Lung "Amalthea, are you even listening?"

"Hmm?" she hummed "Did you say something?"

The snow leopard wiped a hand down his face in frustration. He'd barely managed to get the human to agree to take a walk with him alone, but now he was hardly getting a single word out of her. It was like her body was with him in the snowy woods, but her mind might as well be at the Jade Palace. He studied her closely "Are you feeling alright?" he asked "You're acting rather strange."

"I'm fine." she reassured him "There's just...a lot on my mind is all."

Not long after she'd awoken and stepped outside the tent, the feline had practically pounced on her and asked her to join him on a stroll. She hadn't been able to refuse him. After all, what harm could a simple amble in the snow do?

As they moved through the trees, the cat continued to cast her fleeting glances when he believed she wasn't looking, almost like he was trying to work up the courage to say something. Amalthea had seen him staring, but her thoughts were miles away. He might as well not be there at all. Her attention was suddenly brought back to the world around her, however, when the snow leopard abruptly grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop.

"Tai?" she asked cautiously "What is it?"

He nervously licked his lips, swallowing hard against a lump in his throat. "Amalthea," he said, his tone low and breathy as he brought her hand up almost to his lips. "Thea, there's something I need to tell you."

The human could only blink up at him in confusion. What the heck was he doing? His hand was trembling around her own, his pulse racing in against her palm, his chest heaving slightly. Was he possibly having some sort of attack? "Okay," she said slowly "Do you want to sit down first? You're looking a little green around the gills-er, whiskers, I mean."

He shook his head. "No-no, I fine." he stated lamely, then cleared his throat. "You see, Amalthea, we've know each other for only a short time and, well, I really feel like we've connected rather well."

A smile graced her lips "That's sweet of you to say," she said "I think we clicked pretty good too."

"Exactly," he confirmed, nodding his head "And I know it's only been a few weeks and all, but I can't ignore this feeling I've been having ever since the day we first met."

Her brow knitted together in confusion. What was he getting at? And why was he beating around the bush? "And that would be?" she probed.

A gasp escaped her when the cat suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pushed against a tree. "I love you." he purred, then his lips crashed into her's.

Amalthea wasn't sure what exactly happened, but the next thing she knew her hand slapped the feline with all her might. He jumped back with a surprised snarl, a hand cradling his throbbing cheek. As she wiped her mouth free of his cat slobber, Amalthea eyed him wearily. "What in bloody hell was that for?" he demanded.

"What do you mean 'what was that for'?" she retorted "You just pinned me to a tree without warning and kissed me-right out of the clear blue sky!"

"Out of the-what are you talking about? I made it perfectly clear what I was planning!" he babbled, then took a deep breath to calm himself. "No matter, I guess it was a little too forward of me, for that I apologize. But I meant what I said, and I meant that kiss. I love you, Amalthea."

Her heart leaped into her throat. He _what_? How could he love her-they had only met less than a month ago! She didn't even know what his favorite color was, one of the simplest thing you could know about a person. But how was she going to tell him that?

'I guess it's like Grandpa always said-be direct, don't lead others astray.' she thought 'I'll just have to come out a say what's inside.'

Taking a brief breath, she looked the snow leopard straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Tai Lung," she said "But I don't like you like that. I can't return your feelings for me."

He looked like she'd just ripped his beating heart out and stomped on it. His jaw dropped, his ears fell, his tail limp on the ground. "Y-You don't..." he trailed off briefly, then his face twisted into the angriest, hate-filled snarl she'd ever seen."It's him, isn't it?" he accused in a ruthless growl "You're in love with that bloody peacock freak, aren't you?"

The human stared at the cat, utterly stunned. "What?" she gaped.

"You heard me. " he snapped "And don't try to deny it either! I've seen the way you look at him-like he can do no wrong in your eyes! He's perfect to you, isn't he? A perfect little Prince Charming, here to swoop up the ladies with his money, power, and that arrogant, annoying smirk of his!" With a snarl, the feline turned on his heels and stalked off.

Amalthea could only watch him go, unable to say anything or even move. 'He thinks I love Shen?' was the only thought running through her mind.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Shen glared down at the bloody mess laying in the snow before him. "Now that's rather disappointing." he commented as he gazed at the bloody foam gathered around the reptile's thin scaley lips, "Can't get anything out of a corpse."

Lang turned the dead body over, carefully inspecting it. "Poison," the wolf concluded, tugging at the once hidden pocket on the dragon's sleeve "Must of had some in this and took it in the middle of the night." He cleaned his hands with a little snow as he came to his feet. "What now?" he asked.

The prince huffed "Might as well tell Father about this, and maybe get on our way to Xiangyang before the sun gets high."

The wolf took the bird's wing around his shoulder, casted one final sneer at the lizard's life-less shell, and walked the prince back to camp.

Upon arriving, Shen asked the Wolf Boss to escort him to his parents' tent. Lang excused himself so the prince could speak with his mother and father. The wolf made a quick roundabout of the camp, checking the fires, tents, and the other wolves, then headed out.

He breathed in deep, cleansing breathes. Being a guard at the palace, and being Shen's personal bodyguard, Lang rarely got out of Gongmen City. But on trips like these, where he could travel through the countryside, the wolf felt like he was feeding his very soul with the untouched nature surrounding him. Although he prefered the spring to winter, he couldn't help but admire the forest's beauty.

The snow stretching out before him wasn't a perfect sheet of white as it should have been. Instead it was marred with two sets of footprints, one heavy and feline, the other lighter and dainty. Curiousity got the best on the wolf. He sniffed at the air, drawing scent in through his sensative nose. A strong musky smell hit him, causing him to cringe in disgust. One of the scents was _that cat's_. But the second one, it was sweet and inviting, a scent that made him take an extra breath just to imprint it in his mind. Amalthea's natural aroma.

The Boss Wolf scowled. Why did that egocentric cat want to drag Amalthea all the way out of camp? A low growl escaped his throat as he followed the tracks through the trees. He didn't like his dear Amalthea hanging around with an untrustworthy feline like Tai Lung.

Wait. Did he just think of her as 'his _dear_ Amalthea'? Lang shook his head furiously, that was clearly the long days and short nights talking. After all, she called him Brother all the time. She didn't think of him that way. But he still found himself wondering...

As he followed the trail of footprints he noticed that Tai Lung's tracks slowly got closer to Amalthea's. That, he didn't like at all. The wolf picked up his pace, dropping onto all fours, keeping his nose close to the ground. Not too far along, he spotted the human up ahead. She was just standing there, completely alone, staring off into the distance.

He stopped a few feet away, waiting to see if she even took noticed of him. But she didn't, her eyes remained fixed on nothing. "Thea?" he said "You okay?"

She jumped and whirled around with a gasp, a hand pressed to her heart. When she realized who it was, a breath of relief escaped her. "Oh gods," she gasped "Brother, you just gave me the fright of my life!"

The wolf closed the remaining distance between them. "What are you doing out here? I told you to stay close by-especially after what happened just yesterday." he said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "And you're freezing. Did that cat leave you out here?"

It took her a moment to answer, almost as if she was numb from the cold. "I...I think he headed off." she murmured "And...I was going to walk back by myself." Lang didn't like how distant she seemed. It really wasn't like her to act this way. Ignoring any protest-if she had actually voiced some-he dragged her back to camp, going over how many different ways he could tie the snow leopard's tail into knots.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

A single fire lit the dark room. The scent of smoke and beer hung in the air like a choking cloud. A table was set before the fire, it's red glow turning the three sitting there into shadowed silhouettes. They waited in silence, their eyes staring holes through the closed door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Nothing moved at the sound, save for the flickering light of the fire.

_Knock...knock, knock._

The signal.

"For whom does the little bird twitter?" said the middle figure.

"A dove has come to call," came a reply through the door. "My song so soft, so sweet. To chirp words of know-how, does come I."

A darkened smile graced each of their lips. "Enter." the three called together.

The door opened halfway, allowing another figure to slip inside without revealing the room the outside. The newcomer wore a black cloak, a sliver mountain enblazed on the back and left shoulder. The middle figure at the table tapped a set of fingers rhythmically. "So, what does our 'little birdie' have to tell us?" the tapping ceased as quickly as it began. "Start singing."

The cloaked figure nodded. "The hunters were...unsuccessful." said the newcomer "The demon still lives."

The three sitting at the table growled, the sound low and threatening. The middle figure stood, a set of sharp claws dug into the wood. "What?" they hissed "How did this happen? You guaranteed us his white head on a silver platter!"

The cloaked figure flinched. "I was assured as you were." they answered "But there were...unforeseen obstacles."

"Such as?"

The newcomer coughed softly. "The Grand Master Oogway's student, Tai Lung, was there."

The three sucked in a collective breath. The figure on the left stood. "This complicates things," they commented "On an extreme level."

"Agreed." answered the figure on the right, "He will have to be dealt with carefully...very carefully."

The cloaked figure cleared their throat. "I'm afraid there's more." they said "Our target is not only protected by the snow leopard and his wolf army, but he has a pet demon."

The three froze, their eyes all fixed upon the newcomer. "What do you mean?" growled the first figure. "What kind of demon does his bidding?"

"It's a strange creature-one that resembles the mythical human." they said "The surviving scout who didn't join the battle-as you suggested-says it's hair is as pink as the first light of dawn, with feathers sprouting out of the base of it's skull, and it's eyes are aquamarine like the sea. It killed the bear with only a small knife-from a distance!"

The three at the table murmured quietly together for a moment, then the first nodded. Six eyes turned back on the newcomer as they sat once more. "Very well. We have decided to change tactics, slightly." said the first. Reaching into a breast pocket, the figure produced a small glass vial, a crimson liquid swirled inside it."Take this," they flicked the bottle to the cloaked figure, who fumbled to catch it. "And get rid of the pet. As for the wolves and Tai Lung, well, we'll just have to take care of them ourselves. The white devil with die before the first blossom of spring opens."


	9. Xin Jing

Pet of the Peacock Prince

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

R&R

Please enjoy!

**We finally get to meet Autobot Nightfury's OC Xin Jing! On another note, if you love reading 'Pet of the Peacock Prince' I've written a bonus chapter titled 'Someone Understands' some of the thing mentioned in this chapter take place in it. Read and review it and I may make a few more bonus chapters!**

**And now the Thank Yous: Autobot NightFury, jozs001, sakiko of soleana, eld mcm, and 104lily. Thanks so very much for your thoughtful words!**

Xin Jing

The mark was still there. As Shen stood alone in his tent he opened the front of his robe. There, on his exposed chest, was the gray mark. The ash-colored spot marred his white plumage, and stood out like a blob of black ink on an expensive silk scroll. He'd managed to keep it hidden for nearly two days now, thanks to Ah-Mah insisting that he wear both his new scarf and high-collared robes to keep warm. But it was only a matter of time before someone noticed it.

Hopefully, since they would be arriving in Xiangyang City in about an hour, everyone would be too excited to see. If he could sneak off the the hot spring bath without being caught, he should be able to wash it away.

"Shen," came Ah-Mah's voice from outside his tent. "Are you ready to get going?"

The peacock quickly tied his robe closed and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He stepped out of the tent as he slipped a cloak over his shoulders. "Ready when you are." he answered simply. Since the injury to his neck Shen had avoided long conversations and talked sparsely.

Ah-Mah smiled softly, and gestured to the sedan. With a slight limp, the prince made his way to it and climbed on. He gently rubbed his sore thigh, wincing at the sharp stab of pain it brought. A cup of tea was suddenly offered to him. He looked up to see his mother. Hera smiled lovingly at him. "I thought you might like something soothing." she said as he took it. "I made it myself."

Shen took a tentative sip. The taste of jasmine flooded his mouth, along with thick, syrup-like tea itself. He guessed it was from all the honey she poured into it-giving him a half-tea half-honey drink. It took all his control not to grimance, but he managed to smile at the peahen and forced himself to take another sip. The queen smiled broardly, smoothing back his crest. "I hope it's alright-I know I'm not so good at making tea, but I tried my best." she said.

He shook his head as he cleared his throat of the thick liquid. "No, it's good." he said "Just a little thick going down, but the honey helps my throat. Thank you, Mother."

"You're welcome, deary." said the queen. Her doe brown eyes suddenly flickered and a smile spread across her face as she raised her wings. "Amalthea, sweetie dear, come here!" she called. The human, who'd just stepped out of the wolves' tent, glanced at the peahen in confusion, and slight fear.

She quickly went to the sedan, the pink mittens Ah-Mah gave her on her hands. The human bowed slightly, a habit that she hadn't broken even after the royal peahen had insisted she needn't bow to her. "Yes Ma'am?" she said "Can I help you?"

Hera patted the sedan beside Shen. "Climb up, sweetie dear." she said "We'll be in the city soon, and since none of the people have ever seen a human before I want you to ride with us, just to be safe." The peahen giggled "We wouldn't want to lose you in a crowd of over-eager and curious admirers, now would we?"

Amalthea looked at the sedan, her eyes immediately drawn to where the king would soon be seated, and a tremor of fear crawled up her spine. "M'Lady, forgive me but, I don't think that's such a good idea." she said nervously. "The king wouldn't approve of me intruding on his time with his family."

Shen opened his mouth to protest, but the peahen held up a wing. "Drink your tea, deary." she told him, then turned back to the pink haired human. "Nonsense, he won't mind at all. I assure you, it's perfectly fine. Now," she patted the space beside Shen once more. "Hop on up, sweetie dear. You can help keep Shen warm." She chuckled when the two blushed simultaneously, and commented on how adorable it was. They only turned redder.

The human took a seat next to the prince, her legs hanging over the edge and her back facing him. He quietly sipped his syrup-tea, waiting to see if she'd speak. But she didn't, the human just sat beside him silently. The prince gazed at her with his eyebrows knitted together in confusion and concern. She'd been distant recently, and she seemed tired, like she hadn't been sleeping well. But Lang had said she'd been dropping off like a rock every night.

The queen climed up on the other side, seating herself beside Shen. She picked up her sewing and continued embroidering flowers into a handkerchief. "Sweetie dear," said the peahen, "Do you know anything about sewing? I've been meaning to ask you, but I haven't really had the chance to talk with you."

"Yes Ma'am. I've sewn my own clothes since I was ten years old." she replied, turning to the queen. "In fact, I use to sew dolls for the children back home. If you recall my Grandpa Oogie's cloak, the gold one with the yin-yang symbol made of clouds, I made him that a few years ago."

"Really?" said Hera, her eyes sparlking. "I didn't know you were so talented. Do you think you'd mind showing me?"

"No Ma'am, I love sewing." said the human. The peahen summoned a wolf with a raised wing, requesting her sewing kit bag. The wolf returned moments later with a silk bag in hand. She thanked him, then began rummaging around inside it.

"I know it's in here somewhere..." the queen murmured. "Ah, here it is." She pulled out a square of milky white silk and a small wooden box. Hera passed them to Shen, who then handed them over to Amalthea. "There's several different colored spools of thread in the box, along with some needles. Feel free to use however many you like."

Shen saw how Amalthea's eyes lit up when she took the sewing materials. He'd have to remember that in the future. She opened the wooden box, her eyes taking in all the different colors, then she selected a silver spool and a needle. As she threaded the needle's eye, King Azure exited his tent. He froze in midstep at the sight of the human sitting beside his son on the sedan. Hera glanced up from her sewing. "Oh, there you are, my love." she said cheerily. "Come and join us."

The older peacock eyed Amalthea as he settled beside his wife. 'Why is that here?' he mouthed to the peahen, stabbing a primary feather in Amalthea's direction. The queen gave him a rather shrewd looked and shook her head, warning him not to start. Hera had had enough of her husband's sour disposition, and she wasn't about to let him start something with her 'Sweetie dear' this early in the morning. Especially after what she'd gone through recently. Besides, if Azure said anything to Amalthea, Hera knew that Shen would immediately jump to her defense, and he'd been through enough as it was.

So, the peahen was putting her foot down. The 'Look' was a warning, but you catch more flies with honey than vinager. When he minded her, she rubbed against his side and whispered something suggestive in his ear that turned his cheeks rosy under his blue feathers.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The city came into view between the cliffs. Xiangyang City was nestled on the side of the mountain, the palace itself was carved into the very rock. Although the landscape was dull, gray, and stoney, the citizens were anything but. Traditionally in the mountain city, the people all dressed in bright colors, creating the illusion of a year-round festival or celebration. As the royal caravan passed through the gates of the city, Amalthea looked up from her sewing. To her, it looked like an artist's box of paints had exploded.

The wolves ran ahead of the royal family. They streamed through the streets and over the rooftops, clearing the way for the peafowls. None of the guards were shy about being a little snappish in getting the citizens to move, growling and showing their teeth when the people didn't get out of the way fast enough.

Most of the citizens were either rabbits or sheep. Amalthea didn't see a single pig or antelope amongst the crowds gathered on the sides of the streets. But there were plenty of eyes either way. Their gazes first fell on the king and queen's brightly colored plumage, and they became enamored by their beauty. Then their sights shifted ever so slightly to the prince, and their eyes went wide when they beheld his white feathers. Whispers immediately arose.

"That's him, the White Prince of Gongmen!"

"I've never seen him outside the city."

"They say he's either a spirit trying to join the living, or possessed by a demon."

"He's a bad omen if you ask me."

"Yeah, a monster. The devil's parents should have smothered him when he was born."

Their words easily reached the human's ears, and therefore she knew that Shen could hear them as well. Yet his face remained impassive, regal and devoid of emotion. He sat straight and stiffly beside her, eyes staring directly ahead.

But soon their attention turned to the human herself. The murmurs briefly hushed, her presence stunning them into silence. Then the whispers turned rapidly to gasps of fear and awe. Some backed away so quickly they nearly tripped, while others pushed and edged closer. This she'd been expecting, the normal reaction she'd always received.

The stares burning holes through her skin. The whispers grating at her ears like swarms of angry bees. The fear in their eyes as they gazed fixedly at her. Oh, how she hated them for it. Good people, most of them at least, and yet she wanted them all to just disappear.

Her hands tightened, turning into fists around the silk square, the needle pricking her skin.

_Stop it, stop staring._

Her hands began shaking, a drop of blood dripping down her finger.

_Stop staring!_

She couldn't breath. Sweat dripped down her neck, her feathers bristling under her braided hair.

_STOP STARING!_

A wing suddenly grabbed her hand.

"It's alright. Relax, and breathe." Shen's breath caressed the shell of her ear as he whispered softly, his beak brushing a lock of her hair. "They don't exist, they're not there. It's just you and me, my dear. No one else is here."

Her heart suddenly grew still, skipping a beat in her chest. She turned slightly, finding Shen's face a hair's breath away from her own. Although his expression was serious, his gaze was soft. His grip on her hand was gentle, comforting even. He carefully pried the needle out of her iron-tight hold and stuck it into his collar like a pin. "Best let me hold on to this." he commented, then gave her hand a soothing pat before resting his wing on her thigh.

The palace gates opened just ahead of the sedan, welcoming them inside. A short flight of steps lead up to the large double doors, and standing on those steps was the biggest feline Amalthea had ever seen. It was a she-cat, and she stood a full head over Tai Lung, not to mention that she was just as heavily muscled. Her fur was white, but not as pure white as Shen's feathers. Her's was more of a slightly sandy-white with faint black stripes that were almost brown. A pair of slitted turquoise blue eyes watched them from behind ebony black bangs. That black hair was kept tied back in a bun and held in place by a comb.

A warm smile graced her lips when her eyes landed on the white peacock stepping off the sedan. As she reached the bottom of the steps, the cat spread her arms wide. "Shen, is that really you?" she asked in incredulously. When the prince opened his wings, the two embraced and the feline laughed. "Oh my gods, I can't belief how big you've gotten!"

He chuckled as they broke apart. "How big I've gotten?" he chortled. "Look how tall you are! Last time I checked, we had been the same height. Now look at you!" Shen coughed to clear his voice, the thick syrup-tea still clogging his throat. He gestured to Amalthea, where she still sat on the edge of the sedan, eyeing her surroundings wearily. "Amalthea, my dear, this is Lady Xin Jing." he said, then turned back to the feline. "Xin Jing, this is Amalthea, my..." The peacock couldn't force the 'P' word out of his mouth, so the unfinished sentence hung in the air between the three of them.

Xin Jing seemed to understand the woman's position was a very sensative and touchy subject, and decided to leave the matter be. Hera quickly joined the trio. "Xin Jing, how's my little kitty been?" she asked as she hugged the cat fondly. Looking up at the much taller feline, the queen giggled. "Well, not so little anymore, are we? My, how you've grown into such a pretty young lady."

The cat hugged the peahen back. "Thank you, Lady Hera. And it's good to see you too." she said "How've you been?"

"Oh just wonderful." replied the queen as Azure came up behind her.

Xin Jing briefly nodded to the king. "Good to see you as well, you Majesty." she greeted him with much more formality than she had Shen and his mother. "Shall I escourt you all inside?"

The peacock gave a sharp nod. "If you would?" he said.

With a nod, the feline motioned for the royal family to follow her. Shen turned to where Amalthea still remained perched on the sedan and held out his wing. To his surprise, she didn't move. In fact, she looked more than ready to refuse his offer to join him. He waited, for one heart-stopping moment, but she didn't so much as twitch. A sharp pain struck the white peacock in the chest. She wasn't coming with him.

Without a word, Shen let his wing drop to his side and slowly turned to follow his parents. He didn't hear her get up and follow him. She didn't call out, asking him to wait for her. Nothing. When he reached the top of the steps, he had to force himself not to look back. He feared if he did, she'd see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

Amalthea could only watch as the white peacock disappeared behind the double doors of the palace. She couldn't follow him this time, she just wasn't meant to be a part of this piece of his life. At least, that's what her head kept telling her.

"Why didn't you go with him?" asked Ah-Mah as she came to stand by the sedan. "He really wanted to show you around-it's all he talked about yesterday evening."

The human's aquamarine eyes slowly took in her surroundings. A chill creeped up her spine as she did so. "I don't like this place, Nanna. There's something wrong with it." she said. "Something very wrong. Can't you sense it?"

Confused by the statement, the goat looked around, focusing on seeing it with her gift. But she simply shook her head." I don't sense anything wrong here." she replied. "The feel of this place is certainly different from Gongmen, but nothing strikes me as 'wrong'. What exactly do you feel, Sweetheart?"

Amalthea paused at this, concentrating on what she was sensing. Yet she could only shake her head. "I don't know," she said "But I believe we should all be careful during our stay here, Nanna, or I fear we may regret it."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The peacock prince's ruby eyes trailed over the halls as the young she-cat lead them to the throne room. Shen had slid his hood down once inside, and had even chanced taking the scarf off his sweating neck, but he took care to keep the upper portion of his chest well hidden.

When Xin Jing threw open the throne room doors, Shen briefly took notice of her family's royal crest. A silver mountain. Two felines sitting together on a rather large purple cushion looked up as they entered. One was a beautiful tigress, dressed in what Shen could only describe as an indian gown called a sari-most likely a souvenir brought back from one of Xin Jing's travels. Her coat was of the brightest shade of tiger orange, and her eyes were golden topazes. The other was a mighty lion, his thick dark mane groomed in a precise manner, and his eyes were as blue as Azure's feathers.

The two cats quickle stood, and the queen was the first to spread her arms wide in a welcoming fashion. "My dearest friends!" she greeted, hugging Hera and nodding to Azure. "It does my heart good to see you both again."

Hera returned the hug with a broad smile. "It's wonderful to see you again too, Sya." she said, shaking her head. "It's been far too long."

Azure held out a wing to the lion, keeping up with formalities. But the cat grabbed the offered limb and used it to snatch the peacock forward into his big, brawny arms and lift him off the ground. "Haha! Good to see ya' again, Azure!" the lion exclaimed, either not noticing the bird's struggle, or completely ignoring it.

Azure tried to breathe through the near crushing force of the feline's grip, pushing uselessly against the cat's shoulders as he attempted to maintain his dignity. "Good to see you as well, Lord Gao." he choked out. When he was finally released from the smothering welcome, the peacock cleared his throat and straightened his now wrinkled robe.

But the lion had already moved on to sweep the peahen queen into a hug of her very own, causing her to giggled when her feet left the floor for the briefest moment. Hera had been good friends with the two feline for many years, long before she'd married Azure. Gao gently set the peahen back on her feet. "Hera, you're as loving as ever, dear lady." he teased, "But where is that teeny peachick of your's?"

The queen giggled as she nodded towards her son. Gao turned and went wide-eyed. He glanced back at Hera, then looked at Shen and shook his head in mock disbelief. "No, that can't be right." he said as he walked up to the young prince. "There's no way that's little Shen."

Shen had first met Gao when he'd met Xin Jing, but the lion had returned time after time to visit with Master Rhino. He'd taken a liking to the little prince when the peachick had run into one of his famous bear-hugs. Since Xin Jing had done it, Shen had thought it had looked like fun and practically tackled the big cat. Ever since, Gao had enjoyed seeing the young peacock during his visits, saying he was as warm-hearted as his mother.

While the feline was still talking sarcasticly to his mother, Shen suddenly launched himself at the cat, causing the lion to stumble back. Gao roared with laughter as he returned the peacock's embrace, then ruffled his crest. "Well now, _that's_ the Shen I know!" he chortled as they broke apart. "Good to see you, Sonny. How's that fancy knife-throwning of your's been going? Getting any better?"

"Plenty better, Master Gao." he said, his voice still obviously rough.

"Oh goodness," Sya gasped softly in surprise. "Shen, is your throat sore? You sound so hoarse."

Azure cleared his throat, calling for attention. "I'm afraid we were...attacked on the way here." he said, a burning ember in his onyx eyes. "Or, should I say, Shen's pet got _him_ attacked on the way here? Seeing as it caused him to lag behind." The king waved a wing dismissively. "But that's neither here nor there. Shen was nearly choked by one of his attackers, and also took a senbon needle to the leg."

Xin Jing's eyes went wide. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked in concern. "That must have been awful."

He surpressed the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm perfectly fine." he said. "Besides, Amalthea went through the same situation, and as you can see, we're both still here."

Gao chuckled suddenly, and playfully bumped Shen's shoulder. "Oh ho oh!" he teased, "Sounds like a real cute peahen's name. She you're girl, Boy?"

"Good heavens no!" Azure practically snapped. "That's his pet human's name, Lord Gao. Hardly marriage material-it's barely intelligent to begin with. It can't even read."

Shen felt the familiar fire of his temper starting to burn in his chest, but he turned his expression into a smoothe and confident one. " On the contrary, Father. _She_ does read, just in her own language." he corrected, "After all, she _is_ originally from Japan. No reason that she should even know how to speak chinese, and yet surprisingly, she does. I also find her insight on the books we've read to be rather deep and well thought out."

The young liger raised a brow. "She's from Japan?" she exclaimed. "That's amazing! I've always wanted to go there. Do you think she's tell me about?"

The white peacock smirked. "If you ask her, I'm sure she'll be more than happy to share everything about her homeland."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Amalthea was taken to Shen's quarters by a pair of guards. They kept a set distance away from her, clearly weary of her. But once she was alone inside the strange new room, she forgot the world outside.

She moved about the room, running her fingers along the silk tapestries and curtains. Lightly touching the velvet comforter that would cradle the peacock prince in the night, keeping him warm against the mountain air's chill. Her hand came to rest on one of the pillows at the head of the bed.

Why was she here, in Shen's room? What was she still doing with him? Shouldn't she have simply gone to the Jade Palace with her grandfather? It seemed like it would have been easier. Yet...she couldn't. To abandon her place beside Shen felt...wrong. Like a crime against the natural order.

Fish swam in the waters. Birds flew in the skies. Hunters tracked their prey through the woods. Kung Fu masters fought to protect their homeland. Kings ruled from their thrones. And Amalthea stood by Shen. That was that, no questions asked. But ask questions she did. Something about the peacock kept her close to him, drew her into everything that he was a part of. Including his dangerous world.

Unlike most, she didn't fear death-at least, not her own. Her life meant little to her when there was a choice between her's and someone else, especially if it was someone she loved. That was part of the reason that the attack had hit her so hard. Shen had purposely put himself in harms way for her. It didn't matter that he wasn't going to die, that the flesh wound would heal with only the barest visible scar. It was the possiblity that he _could_ have gotten himself killed, and it would have all been because of her.

She was scared, and confused. Princes don't mix with peasants. And yet he'd rescued her from a certain fate worse than death. Hadn't he saved her from Strika? Nursed her back to health? Stayed by her side that time she'd fallen ill? Begged her forgiveness over something so trivial as a collar? Swore by the rising sun to protect her, and fulfilled that vow to the letter?

_'You may be his pet, but Shen really cares about you.'_

Hadn't that been what Lang had said?

_'It's him, isn't it? You're in love with that bloody peacock freak, aren't you?'_

Tai Lung had seemed so sure when he'd spat the accusation in her face. And whenever she'd talked about Shen with Ah-Mah, the goat would always have that strange little knowing smile on her lips, her eyes twinkling with an untold secret.

Was it possible that she l-

"What exactly are you doing?" a whisper next to her ear.

She nearly leaped out of her skin, a startled cry escaping her as she turned to face her possible attacker. The human found herself facing the white prince. He took a half step back, startled by her reaction, and set comforting wings on her shoulders. "Easy," he said gently. "It's just me." Smirking, he added "A bit skittish, are we?"

Amalthea glared briefly at the comment. "How on earth do you keep sneeking up on me?" she demanded. "Gods, you're worse than Tai Lung!"

He winced slightly, his crest flattening a little. "Apologies." he murmured. "I didn't realize that you might still be a little edgy after the 'event'."

She huffed softly. "It's not your fault, and it's not leftover nerves." she stated. "I've just got a lot on my mind is all. You caught me lost in thought."

The peacock nodded, as if he understood her situation. A smirk came out of nowhere, and he suddenly shoved her backwards onto the bed. He pinned her down with a delighted chuckle. "Shen!" exclaimed the human, "What are you doing? Let me up!"

He tapped his beak. "Hmmm, let me think about it-no." he teased, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "You need to relax, and have a little fun." His primary feathers slid under the edge of her gi, flittering across the sensative skin with whispey touches. She bursted into a giggle fit, trying to pin his wings down against her sides, kicking out to push him off.

When he wouldn't relent, Amalthea reached towards the head of the bed. A soft white mass suddenly slammed into the prince's shoulder. Amalthea raised the pillow in her grasp again and hit him a second time, causing him to reel back.

He laughed, it hurt his healing throat but he couldn't care less. They were having fun, and that was all that mattered. The peacock grabbed another pillow and struck back, hitting her torso. She tumbled backwards, landing on the other side of the bed. They briefly stared at each other, sizing the other up. This was a fight neither was going to give up easily.

The prince was the first to move. He lept clean over the bed, swinging the fluffy weapon like a flail. But unlike Shen, Amalthea hadn't grown up an only child. She'd lived with a rough and tumble older brother who'd loved to horseplay. She was no stranger to pillow fights. Her pillow came up just as his went down, they collided in midair, causing Shen's blow to bounce harmlessly off coarse.

Amalthea didn't waste a single moment. He was off balance now, and wide open. Or, so she'd thought. He sidestepped her strike, then spun, using his train to sweep her feet out from under her. The human hit the floor with an 'oof!'. Shen quickly fell on her, pressing her shoulders down with his pillow and using it to pin her arms against her chest. Now, he had her trapped.

"Submit!" he demanded, laughing so hard it made his sides ache. "I've got you completely at my mercy, my dear, so give in!"

"Never!" she declared, laughing just as hard. "I'll admit defeat when I stop breathing!"

"Shen? What on earth are you two doing in here?"

The peacock and the human looked towards the door. Xin Jing stood in the doorway, a hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling, but a few still slipped out. "Dinner's ready." she chuckled. "If you're done wrestling on the floor with pillows, you're welcome to join us."

Shen looked to Amalthea, who gazed back at him. They shrugged in unision. "Alright." they chimed together. Unable to hold it back any longer, Xin Jing collapsed against the doorframe, howling with laughter.


	10. Dinner and a Bath

Pet of the Peacock Prince

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

R&R

Please enjoy!

**Okay, this chapter is a product of a bored Spring Break at home. It's short, I know, but I'm using it to set up the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**My thanks to the following: jozs001, Autobot NightFury, sakiko of soleana, and eld mcm!**

Dinner and a Bath

Even a casual dinner at the Xiangyang palace wasn't a simple affair. Shen dressed in a blue gi trimmed with steel-gray and matching gray kus. As the prince spritzed his train with cologne, Amalthea stepped out from behind the changing screen. He caught a glimpse of her in the mirror and turned.

Her hanfu was the same shade of blue as the peacock's gi and covered with whispy white clouds. The sash around her waist was a slightly darker blue with pale yellow stars, and it was tied in such a way that it showed off her slim curves. Shen mentally reminded himself to make certain she ate a big meal, the human was still too thin for his liking, and that couldn't be healthy.

The long pink hair he'd always seen braided down her back was held up with a pair of gold chopsticks with silver designs and jade studs she'd received from Hera. A hummingbird hairpin with a jade body and gold wings held her bangs in place. The gold of the wings were so thin, they fluttered whenever she moved-creating the illusion that the tiny bird was alive. The peacock fondly remembered how her eyes had lit up when he'd given it to her. It had taken a firm argument to get her to except it, but she cherished nonetheless.

His mouth fell open, and he stared at her attire, utterly stunned.

She saw his expression, and glanced down at herself. "Is it too much?" she inquired. "It is too much. I knew I should have put something else on." She turned and started back towards the changing screen. "I'm going to change."

Shen quickly darted forward and caught hold of her hand. "No no no! It's not too much." he reassured her, his eyes scanning her figure again. "It's...wow."

She frowned in confusion, tapping the silk fan in her hand against her hip. "Wow what?" she asked.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. His gazed roamed over her profile, taking in every detail and committing each one to memory. This was the first time he'd seen her dressed with gold and jewels, and he never wanted to forget it. He'd seen how beautiful her natural everyday self was, but he'd never seen her like _this_. "Just..._wow_." he stated.

Her high cheekbones became colored pink with a blush. When she turned her head, Shen spotted her earcuffs. Gold with jade drops dangling from her earlobes. "I know the chopsticks have silver in the gold, and nothing else I'm wearing has silver." she said "But it was either that or the ebony comb."

The prince chuckled. "I can see your dilemma." he commented, and placed a wing on her shoulder. "You really do look beautiful, my dear. Don't doubt that." A whiff of fragrance suddenly caught his attention. He leaned forward, and it got stronger. The peacock continued inching closer, trying to pinpoint the source of the scent.

Amalthea froze in place as Shen sniffed behind her ear. He inhaled deeply, and hummed in delight as he straightened. "Are you...wearing perfume?" he asked.

"Is it too strong?"

"No, I like it. It smells sweet, what is it?"

"Vanilla and lavender. Your mother gave it to me."

Shen raised a brow. "Vanilla you say? No wonder I kept thinking of cakes." he said, "And the lavender reminded me of a bouquet. Combine the two, and it's like afternoon tea in the garden. It suits you, quite perfectly."

Her cheeks burned a brighter shade of red. She flicked open her fan, and used it to hide her face. The silk fan was double sided. One side was white with a silver crescent moon. The other was yellow with a gold sun. The side facing Shen was the moon.

'I swear she's flirting with me.' Shen thought, 'Or maybe I'm just flattering myself. Either way, this is turning out to be a rather entertaining evening.'

The peacock turned slightly and offered his wing. "Shall we head to dinner then?" he asked. "I'm sure they'll be expecting us soon."

She hooked her arm into the bend of his wing and allowed the prince to lead her out of the room. Lang stood waiting just outside the door. The wolf's eyes fell on the two, and when they settled on Amalthea, they went wide. "Whoa!" he breathed. "Thea."

The human abruptly turned to head back inside, but Shen held tight to her arm. "Ah ah ah, no you don't." he chortled as he pulled her back into the hallway and returned her arm to it's former position on his elbow. "You look stunning, stop fretting about it."

"He's right. You look amazing, Thea." said Lang "I've never seen you this dressed up before. You're going to impress everybody tonight, Sister." The Wolf Boss set his hands on his hips and smirked, practically beaming with pride. No one could ever say his Sister wasn't beautiful. But even as he thought of this, he felt a slight stab of pain in his chest.

Shen and Amalthea. The two who he thought of as family, who he loved with all his heart. They looked so perfect, together as they were. Lang felt somewhat left out, and it wasn't from not being invited to dinner. It was because he saw it, even if they didn't.

The way his eyes lingered just a moment too long when he gazed at her. How he always found an excuse to touch her. With her, she always tried to understand him. She wanted him to approve of her, caring more about his opinion more than anyone else's.

Shen liked Amalthea.

Amalthea liked Shen.

He just wondered how long it would take them to notice. Both of them were clearly clueless. Lang knew Shen had never been in a relationship, so he wouldn't quite understand that he liked her. The wolf was also pretty sure Amalthea hadn't been on a man's arm before. That might explain why she was being so bashful.

The three headed down the elegantly decorated halls to the dinning hall. The liger princess waited just outside the door for them. Her hanfu was a deep purple with scattered handfuls of white and yellow stars. Her ebony hair still pinned up in the same bun with the same comb.

When she seen them, her ears perked and her lips curled into a smile. Her turquoise eyes took in the peacock and the human's appearances. "Wow!" she exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I said." Shen joked. "You look great, Xin Jing."

She chuckled. "I look great? Shen, the two of you look amazing." She waved to the room beyond. "Ready for dinner?"

The peacock smirked. "Lead the way and make room. I don't know about you, but this peacock is starving." On his wing, Amalthea giggled behind her fan.

As Lang took up his usual position just outside the door, Shen and Amalthea followed Xin Jing inside. The table was set for six, and four already sat in their places. Lord Gao sat at the head with Lady Sya on his right, Azure was sitting on his left with Hera next to him. "Look who just came down for a bite." Xin Jing joked, drawing attention to their entrance. The lion and tigress were immediately on their feet.

Gao smiled broadly, showing a great deal of his teeth. "This must be Miss Ama Thea." he said and spread his arms. "Good to meet ya'."

Without anymore warning, the feline swept the human up into a hug. She returned it as best she could, but she was petite, and he was not. Her arms couldn't even wrapped half way around his broad shoulders. "It's actually pronounced 'Amalthea', your Majesty." she giggled. "And it is an honor to meet you."

The lion set her down and held her at arms length, studying her with warm and curious eyes. "Such a pretty thing you are." he stated and gently bumped her chin with his knuckles, then he winked at Shen. "What did I tell ya', Sonny. A pretty name for a pretty lady." He chuckled as he took his wife's hand and brought her closer. "Miss Amalthea-did I say it right that time? This is my other half, my beautiful wife, Lady Sya."

Sya smiled while Amalthea bowed. As the two ladies exchanged greeting, servants poured into the dining room, each burdened with heavy dishes. Xin Jing sat beside her mother, and Shen sat beside his, while Amalthea sat at the opposite end from Gao. It was Sya who first realized the number of place settings didn't match the number of diners. "Oh goodness, Amalthea I'm so sorry." she said. "I'm afriad we weren't quite expecting you to join us. I'll have another place set for you in just a moment.

As she was about to raise her hand for a servant, Shen held up a wing to pause her. "No need to trouble yourself, Lady Sya." he said. "Amalthea and I are quite adapt at this. We'll simply share our meal." When the striped cat raised a brow, the peacock beckoned the human woman to his side.

She moved to sit close beside him as a servant set a bowl of some kind of steamy soup in front of him. He picked his spoon, dipped it in the thick, creamy white broth and brought it up to Amalthea's lips. She opened her mouth and sipped. Shen dipped the empty spoon back in his bowl and took a mouthful himself. "Mmm, cream and clams." he hummed in pleasure. "One of my favorites."

Azure visibly stiffened at the display. He'd witness this before, and he'd been extremely displeased by it both then, and now. But the older peacock knew about keeping up one's appearance, and remained silent. Hera lovingly patted his wing, thanking him for holding his tongue. She knew him too well to know that he wasn't keeping quiet for her, but at least he wasn't yelling.

The royals chattered throughout the meal. They discussed politics, the growth of crops, the flow of taxes. All the while dining on clam, shrimp, cod, and lobster. Shen used his healing throat as an excuse to speak as little as possible to anyone, save for Amalthea-who he whispered to almost constantly.

However, Xin Jing managed to tear the two out of their private conversation. "So Amalthea," said the ligress, "Shen tells us that you're from Japan. Where exactly did you live? What was is it like there?"

Amalthea froze, her aquamarine eyes darting about as she sought to escape the question. A habit hardwired into her. She cleared her throat, swallowing the bite of lobster in her mouth. "Well, I'm afraid it's a touch complicated, my Lady." said the human, dabbing butter off her lips. "My village is hidden, far away from the outside world. We humans, and the companions who chose to join us when the village was first built, wish to be left alone. Most on the other side of our mountains do not understand us. They fear us, in turn that also means they've grown to hate us, and they've tried to kill those of us who've been caught outside."

Xin Jing reflexively covered her opened mouth. "Oh, my. I'm so sorry." she breathed. "Would you mind telling us about your family? I'd love to hear how a human family lives."

The pink haired woman hid her withheld laughter behind her fan. "Lady Xin Jing, none of my family are human." she giggled. "Sorry to disappoint you."

The ligress frowned in confusion. Shen chuckled softly. "She's adopted, Xin Jing. Her family is wolves and a dog." The princess's lips formed the perfect shape of an 'O'.

Snapping the fan shut after composing herself, Amalthea continued. "My mother's a wolf, my father's a dog, and my brother Teshin is a hybrid." she clarified. "My mother and I sewed dolls and clothing. Papa was a hunter, and he's training Teshin to be one as well. But my brother and I loved to explore in our spare time."

Gao chuckled. "Sounds like Xin Jing." he commented. "That kitten was always sticking her whiskered nose in where it didn't belong. I remember this one time, she-"

A dumpling went flying. Lord Gao's hand shot up, and caught the sticky projectile an inch from his nose.

Xin Jing glared at her father from the other end of the table, her turquoise eyes narrowed and her ears flat. "I thought I told you to _never speak of it_!" she growled. The lion only howled in laughter and held up his hands in surrender. Sya could only shake her head, while Hera giggled good naturedly.

Finally, after what felt like hours, dinner was declared over. Hera stood with a stretch. "Oh, what a lovely meal that was." she sighed. "I think a long soak in the bath is in order. Xin Jing, Sya, Amalthea, would you girls care to join me?"

Sya shook her head. "Not tonight, I'm afraid." she said. "Perhaps another time."

"I'm free." Xin Jing answered.

Amalthea opened her mouth to politely decline the invitation, but Shen jerked his head towards the door, silently telling her to go. "I don't see why not, my Ladies." she said. "I'd be honored to join you."

The peahen clapped her wings together. "Excellent!" she exclaimed. "I'll meet you girls in the bath in ten minutes, then."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Amalthea hesitated just outside the bathing room. She was understandably nervous. It wasn't like she hadn't been to a bath house, there'd been one back in her village, but back then she'd been with others like her. Not a princess and a queen.

"There you are, Sweetie dear." came Hera's voice. The human turned around as the peahen walked up beside her and set a wing on the small of her back. "Well let's not stand around here all night, let's go in."

The two headed inside. Although, Amalthea wasn't completely willing. "Is an herbal bath okay with you ladies?" asked Xin Jing when she spotted them walking to the changing screens. They nodded as they each slipped out of sight.

Amalthea changed out of her clothes and wrapped herself in a bathing towel. When she stepped out, Hera and the ligress were already in the water wearing similar towels. She slipped into the warm water and took a deep breath, then paused. Looking around, she saw little purple petals floating in the water. "Are these vanda orchids?" she asked, raising a hand to her nose she added, "Is there cinnamon in the water, too?"

Xin Jing giggled. "It's my favorite combination." she said, pulling the comb fron her bun. The long ebony locks fell down around her face and shoulders as she set the comb aside. The human caught a glimpse of it, and saw that the two prongs were sharp metal blades. She began to wonder how the princess wore it without cutting herself, or her hair.

Hera scrubbed a rag with a bar of soap, then began washing her plumage with a sigh. "There's nothing to make a peahen feel more like a lady than a hot bath." she said. "So, now that it's just us girls, why don't we do a little...talking?" A strange gleam lit the queen's eyes. Even Xing Jing suddenly giggled.

"Okay, I've got something interesting for you." said the ligress. "You remember that little scandle between Baron Lin and Lady Sing-Sing? Well that one innocent kiss now has them engaged."

The peahen gasped. "You jest! Oh this is wonderful! I knew those two were just meant for each other...of course, you can't help but feel a tinsy bit sorry for Lord Qin. He and Sing-Sing were betrothed at birth, and he'd grown quite attached to her. But their relationship was more like good friends than lovers wishing to be wed."

The ligress nodded. She poured a clear oil on her hair and combed it straight with her fingers. "I know, poor thing." she sighed. The princess then turned to the human, offering her the bottle of oil. "Here, try some. I think you'll like it-it makes your hair silky smooth." Amalthea took the bottle with a shy word of thanks. "So, what kind of things do you talk about in the bathhouse back in Japan?"

Amalthea carefully removed the chopsticks from her hair, letting the pink locks flow down her neck and hide her feathers. "We don't really have much, er, gossip back home. Everybody knows everybody, so whenever something happened, news reached every set of ears before sundown." she said. "And I wasn't exactly in the circle of sociality."

Hera's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why not?" she asked. "I mean, a nice girl like you-you're more pleasant to be around than most lords and ladies I know."

"It's nothing, really. I just don't spend much time with others." said Amalthea as she poured the oil on her hair and began working it in. "I had my brother, and our parents. Never thought I'd need anything else."

The statement made Xin Jing pause, her claws working on a stubborn knot. "But...what about love?" she inquired. "I know your family is important, but didn't you ever want to get married to the man of your dreams?"

Her aquamarine eyes seemed to lose some of their luster. "I would have liked that, but he wasn't there." she said, lathering her arms. "The One, as my mother would call him, didn't live in my village. I've lived around every single one of those boys long enough to know that I have no interest in being on one of their arms."

The queen studied her primary feathers with an unusual intensity. "And what about here, in China?" her mahogany eyes glanced up, a knowing look within those doe brown depths. "What about Shen?"

Amalthea's heart skipped a beat, and froze. Her cheeks that had been flushed pink by the steam from the bath water turned pale, while the feathers at the base of her skull bristled. "E-excuse me, my Lady?" she stammered. "I don't understand, what are you talking about."

The peahen smiled softly. "Sweetie dear, did you really think I didn't notice?" she said gently.

Xin Jing gave the human a slightly sheepish look. "I saw it too."

Amalthea's eyes shifted between them before exclaiming "How does everyone else, besides me, seem to know that?"

"I don't think Shen does." chortled Hera, "Men rarely ever realize it until someone or something hits them on the head. Took my dear Azure nearly two years to begin courting me." Her eyes clouded with pleasant memories as a sigh escaped her. "But after they know what they want, it never takes them long to get it. Not even a full year past before Azure asked for my wing."

Xin Jing giggled. "I know for a fact that he doesn't know. But he's feeling it." she said, then splashed her face clean. Wiping the water from her eyes, the ligress climbed out of the tub. "I think all he really needs is...a little push?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before ducking behind a changing screen.

The human looked back to the peahen. "You're okay with this, my Lady?" she asked. "A peasant, and a human one at that, having an interest in your only son-the heir of Gongmen City, and a prince?"

"Well, of course." she stated. "You love who you love, darling, title has absolutely nothing to do with it." Reaching out, the queen placed a wing on the woman's shoulder. "Besides, not just any girl out there can love my Shen. I've seen the way you are, Amalthea, you don't see a world of riches and glamor when you look at my son. But, in all honesty, what means the most to me is that you don't see his color. Just him." She choked up briefly, like she was trying not to cry. But she smiled nevertheless.

However, that same smile made Amalthea's heart clench. "My Lady," she began, "I don't even exactly know what I feel. I don't know the slightest thing about being in...in love." In truth, Amalthea had never even been looked at by a man with an intimate interest in his eyes. She'd only known dislike, indifference, or slight respect. How was someone expected to know what love was if you'd never felt it before?

The peahen regarded her quietly for a moment. Her knowledgeable eyes searching the human's gaze, studying her. "When you look at Shen, what do you see?" she asked finally. "What does your heart tell you?"

An image of the white peacock flashed through Amalthea's mind.

His eyes. Red, like rubies, like the sunrise kissed sky, like fire. There was always a fire blazing in those eyes, burning with his passion, alight with his desires, and shining with his strength.

His smile. So warm and inviting. Always filled with delight, and true happiness. He was one of the rare few who could truly appreciate each smile and grin and smirk like it was his last.

But in both of these traits, she saw something else too. In his eyes. In his smile. Despite having his parents, his Nanna, and his best friend...all Shen really wanted, was to be loved. He wanted a love his parents had long denied him, even after they had begun working their way back into his life. A love the Soothsayer couldn't give him. It was a love that a friend didn't have. If all of them couldn't give him that desired love, then how could she?

She pushed the thought aside. What else did she see?

Physical traits weren't enough. They weren't all she saw. They weren't all she cared about. She had to dig deeper than that.

His passion, and how he poured it into everything he did.

His courage, and the way he never let his fears stand in his way.

His gentleness, with both his words and his touch.

His voice, the soft purring roll of his 'R's and rattling of a dragged out letter. He used it to defend those who had no voice of their own, or couldn't be heard.

Then it hit her. She liked Shen, because he was more than a handsome face and a silky voice. He was a soul that was lost, but even so...he had found her. And when he'd made that vow, taken that senbon in her place, he'd made one thing very clear. He'd done so with words, and actions. She'd seen it, in his eyes, and in his smile.

'I've found, and I'm not letting you go, ever.'

Amalthea looked down. Her reflection stared back even amongst the floating petals. "I see Shen. A person. Not a monster. Not a color." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I see someone who wants me, and needs me. He wants me to need him, and needs me to want him. I see a peacock, one who loves making fireworks, reading, throwing knives and swinging his halberd. Someone who apparently has a bad temper, but is a kind and caring person." She paused, and turned her gaze on the queen. "But what I don't see is a demon, or a freak of nature. I don't see a throne, or a crown."

She waited for the peahen to reply. She had said her piece, and spoke her heart and mind. It seemed life forever, but slowly and surely, a smile spread across her beak. "Amalthea," she said. "Sweetie dear, you're in love."


	11. The Seventh Moon

Pet of the Peacock Prince

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

R&R

Please enjoy!

**I apologise for the wait. I wasn't able to access this file for a while, but I fixed it! Yay me! Okay, I know it's a bit short, but it's like a leading chapter. The end of this one will mix into the theme of the next chapter.**

**BTW, since I wasn't able to finish this for a few weeks, I put my bored creative brain to use after watching an old tv show from five years ago-Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! So, I started a new fan fiction. It's titled Blood and Magic. If you like my work, like srmthfg, or both go check it out and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you all go to: Elemental Queen, eld mcm, Gin Kaminari Of The AzureSky, sakiko of soleana, and jozs001. You guys/girls are the best ever! Without reviews, you won't get updates. Remember that. ;)**

The Seventh Moon

He didn't bother to knock, instead Shen simply opened the door to Ah-Mah's room and waltzed inside. The Soothsayer wasn't surprised to see him, in fact she'd been waiting for the prince. He'd come straight to her after Amalthea headed to the bathing room to meet with his mother and Xin Jing.

The goat looked up from her knitting with a soft smile. "So what do you need, Darling?" she asked.

Reaching into the collar of his gi, he removed the needle he'd hidden underneath, and casually dropped it on the table. The tiny needle was still covered in Amalthea's blood from earlier that same day. "You know what I want, Nanna." he said, "Look into your bowl for me, and tell me what you see. Will you do that, please?"

She nodded, her smile growing slightly. "Of couse, you had only but to ask." she replied. Her bowl was already sitting on the table, waiting to be used. Taking the needle in her hoof, the goat set it in the bowl and tossed a little of her magic powder in after it.

White smoke curled up out of the brazier, moving almost lazily as it began to form into shapes. Although Shen could make nothing out, the Soothsayer saw the sun blazing brightly at midday. It hung as a golden sphere without a cloud in sight. Then, the silver moon suddenly rose up and covered the sun, turning it into a black disk with a ring of fire. The flames formed by the eclipse leaped off the two celestial bodies, and fell to the earth. When they landed, a silhouette appeared. It took the shape of a bird, it's plumage ablaze.

Finally, a shadow fell over the fire bird. It screeched in fear and defiance as the darkness overtook it.

'Her past...' thought Ah-Mah. 'But that would mean that she's-'

"What did it show you?" interrupted Shen.

"I...nothing important." she lied. "Why don't you let me see your mixed fortunes?"

Shen raised a brow. "Mixed fortunes?" he asked, "What is that?"

"To put it simply? It's were two people's fates are entangled, meaning that they'll share a similar fortune." she explained. Then her smile widened and a twinkle lit her eyes. "Often those who share a fortune find something...'special' in each other." Shen gave her a suspicious look as he offered the Soothsayer his wing. Ah-Mah plucked a small feather, smirking when the prince flinched and rubbed the missing feather's place. The Soothsayer placed the white plumage into the bowl and added another dose of powder.

This time, the eclipse appeared instantly. The sun and the moon separated, hanging side by side in the air before falling to the earth. As they fell, the two shining orbs changed shape, taking on the form of birds. The sun became the fiery bird from the previous vision, while the moon turned into a white peacock. Together they landed. She watched as the peacock took the red bird's wing and lead it to a tree. On a branch overhead were two apples, growing as a pair. The red bird reached up and picked one, while the peacock did the same.

Turning, they faced each other and held their apples out to one another. At the same time, they both bit into the other's fruit, then bit their own fruit in the same place the other had bitten.

Ah-Mah blinked, and the vision vanished.

Shen had waited with more patience this time, tapping his talon as he tried to hold his tongue. But he finally gave in. "What did you see this time?" he asked.

The goat blinked to clear the remaining images. It wouldn't be right to tell Shen want she'd seen. After all, there had to be a reason that Amalthea had kept such a thing secret. But she had to tell him something, or he'd figure out she was hiding the truth. So, she decided to play the unpredictable fortune card. "I...I'm not sure." she replied slowly. "I saw some things-images and sounds, but I can't piece any of it together. It was...all scrabbled, and mixed up."

The crest on the prince's head fell. He knew sometimes his Nanna's visions didn't come through clear enough for her to read them. But this time he really wanted her to give him advice-to guide him through all the confused emotions swirling around inside him. If her second-sight couldn't help him, then he'd have to come right out and say something.

"Nanna," he began," Do you remember that time when I was little and I asked you about that 'hurting' in my chest, right after I saw my parents kissing?"

"Yes, I do. You were tripping on those ridiculously long sleeves of your new robe." she said. "Why do you ask? Any particular reason you're bringing it up?"

He glanced away, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, because...I've got that same feeling again." he mumbled.

She raised a brow. "Really now?" she inquired. "Care to elaborate a little?"

"In all honesty? No, I'd prefer not to." he admitted. "But I don't really have any other choice, and...it's beginning to tear me apart."

The goat gestured to the chair across the table from her own. "Have a seat, Darling." she suggested. She waited for him to settle comfortably and set her brazier aside. "Now then, why don't you tell Nanna all about it?"

Shen brushed some nonexistent dirt off the corner of the table before resting heavily on his elbows, allowing his shoulders to slouch. He never displayed bad posture unless something was really bothering him, or when he too sick to care. This position was obviously from the former.

"It's...I think it has something to do with Amalthea." he mumbled.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that, Shen." said the goat, "I'm a Soothsayer with second sight-not a mind reader."

With a sigh, the peacock leaned back in his chair. "It's just that...whenever we're together, things just feel...so right." he said. "Afraid I don't know exactly how to explain it, but...I can't find the words, Nanna."

Ah-Mah stroked her beard thoughtfully, nodding her head slowly. "I see." she murmured. "So it's hard to say how you feel since you've never felt like this. Is that what you mean, perhaps?"

His ruby eyes lit up. "Yes! That's it exactly!" the prince exclaimed. Then he sighed softly and shook his head. "But if I can't even understand one of my own emotions, how am I suppose to know what it means?"

She smiled softly at her chick. "You'll know." she said simply. "When the time is right, you'll know. But until then, just enjoy the moments you have, because once they're gone you'll never get them back." Ah-Mah then tapped her cane on the floor, as if to officially close the conversation. "Now then, it's late, and you should be getting to bed." she waved him away with a hoof. "Go on, shoo."

The prince rolled his eyes as he stood. "Alright, alright-I'm going!" he said with a chuckle. "Good night, Nanna." He paused briefly, then moved around the table to embrace her and softly whispered in her ear. "I love you, Nanna."

With an even brighter smile, the goat gently patted his back as she returned the hug. "And I love you too, my Darling." she said as they broke apart, and just before he walked out, she added, "Pleasant dreams tonight, Shen. Just remember to lock your door and windows before you go to bed."

"Yes, Nanna." he called back over his shoulder.

Once she was certain that he was gone, Ah-Mah pulled her bowl back over for a closer look. The needle still lay at the bottom, stained with Amalthea's blood. Carefully picking it up, the Soothsayer dumped out the ashes before placing it back down. She stared at it for a long silent moment, swirling a pinch of her magic powder in her hoof. If she tossed it in, what other secrets would she see?

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The halls were eerily quiet. Because the Xiangyang palace didn't have glass in it's windows like the Tower of Sacred Flame they had to be closed to shut out the cold, moanng wind. That left no way for moonlight to brighten the halls. Only the red glow of the burning torches lit Amalthea's way, but they were little comfort.

Something was wrong within the walls of the mountain palace. She knew it, she could feel it. The dancing shadows all around her seemed to mock her, as if they themselves knew what was happening but kept their voices hushed.

As the human passed one of the closed windows, she paused. Even though she couldn't see through the heavy wooden shutters, she knew what she'd see if she could. 'A full moon has risen tonight.' she thought. 'Up here, on the mountains, I feel closer to the sky. But I also feel unease, and that's strange during a full moon, for me at least. But what _is it_?'

With a sigh, she continued on. Her thoughts turned away from her feelings about Xiangyang, and towards her feelings for a certain peacock. What would he say if he ever found out? Would he laugh at her? Get angry? Send her away? She shook her head. 'No, that's just silly.' she scolded to herself. 'We're friends, after all. Even if he doesn't love me, he wouldn't do anything like that.'

But that thought really wasn't very comforting. She was lost in what to do. She very well couldn't tell him. He was royalty, and she was a peasant. Such relationships were forbidden. Gods forbid his father ever caught wind of her feelings. Knowing him, he might have her executed.

The floor behind her suddenly creaked. She glanced over her shoulder to see...no one. The hall was empty, and she was alone. Her heart fluttered slightly as she quickened her pace. She already didn't like this place in the daylight, no light made it worse. The creaking sound seemed to follow her, yet the wood never once squeaked under her own feet.

A window suddenly banged open, a flurry of snow blew in like a small whirlwind. The full moon stared down at her, so huge and magnificent in the blue-black sky. It's silver glow lit her eyes, leaving not a trace of color. Something cold brushed against her cheek. Amalthea turned, the glow never shifting in her eyes even as shadows fell across her face. The whirling snow formed around a misty figure, a gasp of terror fled her lungs.

Standing before her, with a shattered beak and broken neck, was the snowy Lang had killed.

His head was lolled to one side, his cheek flat atop his shoulder, his tongue dangling uselessly from the fragments of his beak. Amalthea backed up, her chest heaving with fright as the owl held up a transparent wing. "Fear me not, lady of the sun and moon." he rasped. "I have come to set rights to my misdeeds made during my time amongst the living."

"H-How are you here?" she demanded. "The spirits of the dead are forbidden in the world of the living!"

The wing slow rose up and pointed out the window to the lunar sphere hanging above them. "'On the seventh full moon of the year, the dead may rejoin the living under it's silver gaze'. I am here to set rights, while I can." he explained. "I had no choice-was forced to take the white one's life. My sister would have been killed if I refused."

The statement immediately had Amalthea's attention. "Killed? Killed by who?" she asked. "Please, tell me who's trying to kill Shen!"

"I cannot say, nor can I name the living." he said, a tone of saddness in his voice. "But it isn't just his life that shall now be taken. You are in danger."

"Me? Why me?"

"You are blamed for the attempt on his life."

"Someone blames me? Who would blame me for someone trying to kill Shen?"

"Beware!" he suddenly shouted, his wings flapping like mad, his head rolling uncontrollably atop his broken neck. "Beware the one with eyes of the sun!" The snow clinging to his form slowly began falling through him to the floor, his body fading fast.

She reached out, "Wait!" she called out, "Tell me more!" But she past straight through him like he was a breath of cold wind. When she turned, he was gone. The human trembled, her arm still reaching out as snow dripped off her clothes, the glow in her eyes slowly dying. Heart hammering her ribs, she turned and ran.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Shen had just stepped into his sleeping robe when the door to his chamber was flung open. Amalthea slammed it shut behind her, bracing her back against it with her arms clutching the frame. Her braid had come undone, her bright pink hair hung wildly about her shoulders. He sucked in a breath at the sight of her eyes. The pupils were glowing white, but when she blinked, they became black once more.

"Amalthea?" he asked as he crossed the room. "What's gotten into you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

She gave a nervous chuckle. "A ghost? Ha, good one." she said. "I-I just, uh, kinda freaked myself out. You know, wandering around in the dark, in a strange place..."

"Uh-huh," he mused, giving her a scrutinizing look. "You're asking strange. What are you hiding?"

The human pushed herself away from the door, wringing her hands. Their eyes met briefly, before she quickly looked away, her chest heaving as she clenched her fists together. "Uh...nothing." she said quickly-a little too quickly. "I just...don't really like this place. It...makes me uneasy."

He hummed, clearly not convinced, but didn't push further. "Yes, well perhaps a good night's sleep will help to calm your jittering nerves." he said. She nodded, and brushed past him. The human grabbed the blanket draped over the foot of the bed, and began making a bed on the floor at the foot of the bed. "Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" he inquired.

She paused, glancing at him and then back at her work. "Making my bed?" she said uncertainly.

Shen slapped a wing to his forehead. "Amalthea, do you not know how cold it gets up here at night? Especially during winter?" he asked, then shook his head as he took the blanket from her and tossed it back onto the bed. "You'll be frozen before morning-toes turned into ice chunks, lips turning blue, fingers numb. No, you'll be sleeping with me."

"Excuse me?" she squeaked, her face turning red.

He cocked his head at her strange reaction. "You're sleeping with me," he restated, then tossed back the covers and furs. "Now get in! I'm already losing feeling in my talons."

Amalthea gulped, then quickly got onto the bed and moved to the other side, making as much space between them as possible. The peacock rolled his eyes, and gave her a look that said 'Really now?' before climbing in himself. He pulled the blankets up to his chin and closed his eyes with a sigh. Within minutes, he was lost to sleep. However, Amalthea had no such luck. When she'd looked into his eyes, a horrifying thought had struck her.

Shen's eyes were red, just like the rising sun in Gongmen City. The owl had warned her that someone wanted her dead. His only clue was those haunting words that echoed in the dark.

'_Beware the one with eyes of the sun!_'

Shen had eyes like the sun.


	12. A day in a minute

Pet of the Peacock Prince

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

R&R

Please enjoy!

A day in a minute

Shen lay in the snow, dazed and numb. Flakes of ash rained down all around him, marring the beautiful white of the snow. But so did his blood as it dripped from his brow.

_How did I get here?_ He thought, _How did everything escalate to this?_

Above him, thick clouds of black smoke rose into the air. For miles around, everyone could see the palace burning. The flames that had been a blaze mere moments ago were strangely dying, as if they had lost the will to burn, leaving the wood blackened, but intact. Regaining a bit of control, Shen lifted his neck, glancing around, blinking the blood out of his eyes.

His parents lay not too far from him, unconscious in the snow, surrounded by debris. Lady Sya was near the peafowl, a plank of wood laying across her back. But Lord Gao was missing, as was Lang, Tai Lung, Ah-Mah, and….

_Amalthea!_ Shen's thoughts immediately raced, flowing back to that morning.

Amalthea waking from a nightmare, refusing to meet his gaze. The morning tea with everyone. The smoke bombs exploding. A figure dressed in solid black holding a knife to Amalthea's neck.

Her terror-filled eyes meeting his, the tears falling, but of regret and not fear. He hadn't understood then. Nor did it make sense when the knife melted in the figure's hand, or the flames that appeared out of nowhere to swallow the human.

Then he saw her; the bird from his dream had stood before him, bathed in fire. Their eyes had met, locking for one brief moment. Then, nothing. All he knew was waking up in the courtyard, laying sprawled out in the snow.

A shadow fell over him. Turning his head, the world swaying in slowly motion before his eyes, he saw her. The red bird. She was bare, not a stitch of clothing to cover her. But with the tiny flames dancing over her plumage, they had most likely been burned away. The fire didn't consume her feathers, but instead seemed to burn only the air.

The bird knelt, relieving her wing of their burden-an unconscious Lang. Shen felt relief wash over him. His friend was safe. But his gaze swiftly went back to the red bird, his eyes drinking in the blended bits of orange, gold, and pink. The peacock's wandering stare fell to her tail, and his breath seemed to still in his chest.

Five long, broad golden feathers formed a train similar to his own-they even sported red circles trimmed in a purplish-blue.

Shen tore his eyes away, looking up to her face. Her lapis-lazuli gaze met the ruby of his. Something in those depths of blue called out to him, like silent cries of shame and regret. It was the same look Amalthea had given him….

The red bird turned, swaying on unsteady legs, her heavy pants reaching his ears. He wanted to call out, to draw her back to him. But his head slowly sank back down to the bloody, ash coated snow. Shen forced his eyes to stay open, but the call of darkness was simply too strong. His eyes closed, and the world disappeared.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Amalthea collapsed in the snow, unable to move any further. She felt cold, but she didn't care. Her life was over, plain and simple. _How could this have happened?_ she wondered, _Maybe it would have been better to just let them kill me….._

She thought back, remembering what happened.

She hadn't slept well, so she had been half asleep at breakfast. Shen had placed a wing on her shoulder. "Amalthea, are you sure you're alright?" he asked softly, "Do you want to excuse yourself?"

The human shook her head. "No, I'm fine." The breakfast had gone by in a bit of a blur. Amalthea hadn't paid much attention to anything, and was glad Lord Azure had dominated the table with Lord Gao.

That was when it had happened. A snowy owl servant had come up beside her. Amalthea had frozen in place. The bird was a dead ringer for the ghost who had visited her, only it was a female, and slightly younger. But it was the eyes that sent terror through her.

Golden eyes, like the sun.

Before Amalthea could warn anybody, the owl tossed something onto the table-a black sphere. The smoke bomb exploded, plunging the room into chaos. Three figures in black leaped down from the rafters, while the owl disappeared out the window. One hit Lord Gao with a war hammer, another went after the guards with twin swords, and the third kicked Shen aside, then wrapped an arm around Amalthea's neck. She struggled, trying to break free…..until she saw the knife at her throat.

Shen got to his feet, pulling out a knife, while Xin Jing tangled with her father's attacker. "I wouldn't do that, demon." The figure hissed, jerking Amalthea's head back by her hair. "One move and your pet loses her neck."

The peacock froze, looking to the human. "What is it that you want?" he demanded.

"Your head."

Amalthea sucked in a breath, staring at Shen, trying to will him into rejecting the offer. There was no way they would let her go in exchange for him. But to horror, he slowly nodded. "Alright, just let her go." he said.

In the chaos, no one seemed to hear the bargaining. But it broke the human's heart. She couldn't let him do that, no matter what. He was important, heir to his kingdom. Shen needed to survive.

But she didn't.

Amalthea gave him one last look, knowing she'd never be able to look upon him again as her friend. The human closed her eyes, silently begging his forgiveness, but knowing she would never have it.

She retreated deep within herself, finding her center. The image of a flame in a sphere of glass appeared in her mind. The flame grew in its prison, becoming hotter, and hotter, until it melted the glass and broke free.

Amalthea's eyes opened, revealing solid lapis-lazuli irises. Flames leaped into existence on her skin, fire rapidly consuming her. The knife at her neck melted, burning the hand which held it, while the figure leaped away, batting at the flames clinging to their clothes.

Amalthea groaned, gritting her teeth against the pain. The energy was releasing itself all at once, she had no control over its escape, but she could direct it.

During the explosion, the change overtook her. She had become her true form, the one she was born in, and had gone through great lengths to hide. The transformation, and huge burst of energy had drained her, but she had forced herself to carry the others out of the burning, smoke-filled room through the hole she had accidentally created in the wall.

Now the events had caught up to her.

_I can't believe I was so foolish. I've revealed myself. Now everyone will know what I am._ A tear rolled down her cheek as her eyes closed. _Shen, I'm sorry…_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Shen…..Shen…..Shen!"

The peacock jumped awake, looking around frantically. He was in his guest room in the palace, tucked into his bed. "Wha…what?" he stammered, "How did….?"

A hoof landed on his shoulder, Ah-Mah gently hushed him. "Its okay, Shen, you're safe." she assured him, "You were out cold all day and slept through the night."

Shen gently touched his brow, feeling the bandages wrapped around his head. "What happened?" he demanded, "Where are my parents?"

"Resting, both had only minor injuries.

"Lang? Xin Jing and her parents?"

"Lang has gone out with some of his pack to search for the three who attacked us, and Xin Jing is with her parents. Lord Gao's nose is broken, but it with heal."

"And Amalthea?" he asked, somewhat hesitantly. "I think I hit my head rather hard. I dreamed the craziest thing-Amalthea burst into flames and changed into a bird!"

Ah-Mah tapped her cane. "Well….."

Shen looked at the goat. "Nanna, you're not saying…I didn't dream that, are you?"

She simply smiled knowingly at him. "You should see for yourself." She replied, "Feel up a short trip down the hall?"

Shen could hardly get up fast enough. But the moment he was on his feet, he nearly went to the floor. His head was spinning, throbbing with a sudden headache. The prince held still for a moment, knowing full well he was going to be sick if he tried to move. Pressing a wing to his temples, and closing his eyes, Shen took several deep breaths. After a moment, the pain and dizziness calmed down enough that he trusted himself to move.

"Not a pleasant way to wake up," he murmured dryly, then looked to the soothsayer. "I'm ready-lead the way."

She nodded, and headed for the door, the prince trailing after her. "I should warn you," she began, "What you'll see may be a bit of a shock. But no matter what, you must remember."

Shen frowned at the back of her head. "Remember what?"

The goat sighed as she stopped at a door, and turned to him. "Sometimes, people tell lies, for _good_ reasons. Whether its to protect themselves, or those around them. Lying is never a good thing, but there are lies that are wrong, then those that are acceptable and don't mean to cause harm." She replied, "Amalthea is your friend, Shen. She is the same person now, as she was when we first arrived here."

The prince sighed in frustration and impatience, he brushed past her, and swiftly entered the room. He didn't bother looking at the room, it was too dimly lit to see well anyway. It was as if the servants hadn't tended the fire, lit the lanterns or the candles, and there were no window to let the light of day inside. But a small fire burned in the hearth, and a single candle on the nightstand beside the bed was lit.

The bed was in the middle of the back wall, the head of it against the wall. The covers were twisted and looked well slept in. But again, that didn't interest him. What did was the beautiful creature sleeping beneath the blankets. The red bird lay there, sleeping seemingly peacefully on her side. Her long, graceful neck and head were cradled perfectly by the pillows, the contrast of the fiery colors against the white made the hues stand out even more. The blanket had slipped down, revealing a rather sensual view of her shoulder and the upper portion of her chest.

He shook his head, scolding himself. He was a prince-far above the common urges of the body, and he was certainly not one to ogle women. But still, never in his life had he seen something like her. She was in a class all her own, one above even his royal title.

Shen edged closer, and reached out. His wing paused an inch above her. He could feel the warmth radiating off of her, like a candle's flame-small and contained, but warmer like the fire in a hearth. He began to wonder if he could even touch her now. If he did, would he get burned?

If he would…he was half-tempted to do so just to see what it felt like.

Throwing caution to the wind, he placed his wing on her shoulder, giving it a shake. Warmth flowed into his feathers, like hot bathwater. He shivered at the sensation, enjoying the welcoming heat.

The red bird groaned softly, burying her head into the pillow, not wanting to awaken. But the shaking didn't stop, and she had no choice but to open her eyes. A soft gasp escaped her as her gaze landed on Shen. She quickly sat up, clutch the sheet to her breast, trying to maintain some modesty. Her gaze dropped to her lap, refusing to look upon him.

"Amalthea?" he asked, "Is…..is this really you?" She grimaced, lowering her head until her beak nearly touched her chest. The prince frowned. "Answer me," he demanded, "Please, just say something!"

"What would you have me say?" she murmured at last, refusing to look at him.

"Just about anything would do at this point," he replied, "But….what are you? I've never heard of humans transforming, or setting things on fire."

"You don't sound all that surprised," she said, and shook her head. "I should have been more careful."

"I think I got all the shock out of my system when you _burst into flames_." he stressed, "Amalthea. What. Happened?"

She sighed, pulling the blanket further up to cover her shoulders. "I'm…..not human, Shen. Not in the least."

"Obviously." he murmured, "Tell me the truth, Amalthea."

She swallowed hard, her throat feeling suddenly dry. "You already know that." she whispered.

"No, I don't." he said dryly, "Just say it."

The red avian squeezed her eyes shut, as if to block out the world. "I'm…..a phoenix."


	13. Eclipse Phoenix Rising

Pet of the Peacock Prince

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

R&R

Please enjoy!

Eclipse Phoenix Rising

Shen felt the air rush out of his lungs, as if he had taken a punch to the gut. She was….a what?! It couldn't be-it was impossible! Not Amalthea.

And yet there she was. An avian of stunning beauty, sitting before him.

He shook his head, clearing it of its thoughts. "I think, perhaps you should tell me everything, from the beginning." he said, easing himself down on the edge of the bed.

"Don't!" she snapped, flinching away from him. "Stay your distance-for your sake as well as mine!"

Shen jumped up, stumbling slightly, startled by the outburst. It was rare for her to raise her voice, and he had yet to hear it in such a tone. It didn't seem like something Amalthea would do. But then again, what did he really know about her?

Amalthea sighed, bringing the blanket even closer as she stared down at the sheets. "I'm sorry….I just don't want to hurt you." she murmured, looking at one of her wings. "This form….its alien to me. If I'm not careful, who knows what I could do."

"I'm not as simple as I led you to believe-far from it, actually. Few people know the truth; my adoptive family, but Oogway knows the whole truth." Amalthea sighed, closing her primary feathers together. "I'm not from Japan, but rather from a country far to the West of here, called Greece. I was born on the cliffs of the highest mountain, in a nest under the open sky, as is tradition to my kind. But I'm a bit different from the others of my species-I'm called an Eclipse Phoenix, a phoenix hatched during the height of a solar eclipse. It is why I have a strong connection with the moon, as it blocked out the sun when I drew my first breath."

Shen listened intently, completely drawn in by her words. It was like hearing a fairytale read straight out of a book. Phoenixes, the moon covering the sun, a hatching ritual, a distant land. "That's….incredible." he breathed, "But, if you were born in this….'Greece' place, why were you living in Japan?"

"I'll explain that as well. You see, as great as phoenixes are, we aren't invincible." Amalthea shuddered, a memory replaying itself in her head. "My family was attacked….by a monster. It killed my father, and wounded my mother. She managed to get me away from it, but not before it saw me. We went pretty far, as we can fly for quite some distance without rest, but she was hurt pretty badly, and we crashed."

She exhaled, as if having difficulty letting everything out. "Oogway loved to travel in his younger days, and he was just about to stop travelling when he met us-he was heading back into China at the time. He tried to save my mother, but she knew it was too late for her…" The red avian covered her beak, holding back a sob. Shen wanted to reach out, to comfort her, but he held himself back, not wanting to upset her further by coming closer again.

Amalthea took a shuddered breath, and continued. "She knew the thing wouldn't stop hunting for us, as there are so few of my kind, and it will travel great distances to get one of us. My mother told Oogway what had happened, and begged him to help me escape. When he agreed, she told him of a place where I'd be safe-the valley hidden in the mountains of Japan. She knew that even if it would manage to get there, I would only be safe if I no longer looked like one of my people. She put a spell on me that turned me into a human, the one thing the monster apparently hated more than anything else."

"Oogway snuck me across China after she passed in her sleep, and took me to the valley, following my mother's instructions. But as we were arriving, a rockslide buried several of the homes. Oogway told me to hide in a tree, while he helped the villagers out. They were grateful-so much so that one of the families agreed to take me in.

"Your adoptive family." Shen guessed, "That's why you looked human? Hiding from some monster? Why didn't you at least tell me that much?"

The red bird shook her head. "Because, even in the valley, everyone uses me-they pluck my feathers to heal the sick and wounded, always assuming its perfectly okay with me. Well it wasn't! Never so much as a please or thank you, and none of them wanted anything else to do with me if they didn't need something from me." she said, "My only friend growing up was my brother….until I came here, and met you and Lang. I was afraid-for many reasons. Some believe the blood or the heart of a phoenix will give them everlasting life, or give them our powers of fire. It doesn't, before you even ask. All we can give to others that have any power is our feathers, and those are only good if they're burned into ash."

"I….I was scared, Shen, that the first friends I ever had…..would turn on me, if they knew the truth." Amalthea pressed a fist to her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "Now I don't know what to do. I've never been in this form since I was less than a year old, and I can't recreate my mother's spell!"

Ignoring her previous warning, Shen placed a wing on her shoulder. "Hey, it'll be fine." he assured her, "Amalthea, you just saved my life yesterday, and while I'm not particularly happy with the fact that you lied to me, I…..I guess I can understand why. If I could change a few things about myself by magic, I'd sure never tell anyone otherwise." She looked up at him, tears hanging from her lashes, her eyes full of fear and sadness, yet there was a glimmer of hope as well. "I'm still your friend, Amalthea, but one thing is going to change. You'll never be called a pet again, that I can assure you."

She blinked up at him in surprise. "What?" she gasped, "But Shen-if you set me free, your father will never let me stay!"

The peacock shook his head. "I know my father can be….difficult at best, but after he gets one look at you like this….." Shen gestured to her, then had to blink hard to tear his eyes offer her alluring figure, hidden only by a thin sheet. He _had_ to get his mind out of that gutter. "He won't be able to turn you out."

The phoenix glanced at herself, then at the white avian. Would her appearance change how Azure felt about her?

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Wait-wait-wait," said Lang, shaking his head. "Why are you giving Thea _your_ clothes? Why can't she borrow some of your mother's?" Shen had told the wolf about Amalthea, as well as his parents. It was safe to say that it was hard to swallow, but after what they had witnessed the day before, no one could argue that the idea of seeing a phoenix was insane.

"Because, Lang, she's not a peahen-her tail feathers are too long for one of my mother's dresses. But my clothes are cut for a train." he replied, grabbing the smallest robe he had brought out of one of his trunks. It would still be big on her slender frame, but it was the best he could do. "This brass color should look nice-even if she's not one for higher taste in fashion."

"Like you are?" the wolf teased, shaking his head as he chuckled. Then he paused. "Wait-"

"Would you stop saying 'wait'?" the peacock asked in slight irritation.

"-if Thea has no clothes, then how did you see her?" The wolf's ears suddenly went flat as he realized the answer. "Oh, Shen. Do you know what's gonna happen if word of that gets out?" If someone were to let it slip that the prince had been with a naked female alone in a room, everyone would speculate the worst of the situation. Amalthea would be ruined, and Shen would be labeled a womanizer and a rake.

Shen sighed. "I know, Lang, which is why you're not going to say anything and Nanna is going to bring her these clothes." He knew very well what could happen, and that was why he was trying to be careful. But he was having a hard time thinking straight. Not only did the bump on his head throb with every heartbeat, but his thoughts continued to drift back to Amalthea. Her eyes, her voice, the truth she had confessed to him.

It was just so much to deal with.

However, he couldn't let that stop him from acting. Lord Gao had been terribly injured during the attack, his nose broken by the attackers. The palace guards were still hunting them, but were having little luck. As it turned out, the snowy owl who had thrown the smoke bomb onto the table had been Xin Jing's personal servant for many years. The ligress had no idea why the owl would turn on her and her family.

Shen shook his head again, folding the robe as he did so. For a moment he was lost in thought, but the wolf's voice brought him out of his musing. "So what is she going to do now?" he asked, "Did she say anything?"

"She didn't say-more like I didn't ask." the prince replied, "After all, I don't think that right now is the time to talk about it. She's scared. I can't even imagine what she's going through. I mean, she hasn't been a…..phoenix, since she was a child. How could someone live like that, day after day? It would be like living in a costume."

Lang nodded, folding his arms. He felt ashamed for not realizing that Amalthea was not what she appeared. A knock at the door drew their attention, and Lang quickly answered it. Ah-Mah smiled up at the wolf. "Good afternoon boys," she greeted, stepping into the room, and turned to Shen. "You have something for me, dear?"

The prince nodded, holding out the folded robe. "Can you give this to Amalthea? None of her clothes will fit her….erm, new figure." The goat took the robe, giving him a knowing smile. He raised a brow. "What's that look for?"

"Oh, nothing much." she said innocently, "Just smiling~"

She shook his head. "Nanna, you can be utterly baffling at times."

"Its how I keep you on your toes, dear." she teased, and headed out of the room.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Amalthea sighed softly, tucking the folds of the robe tightly. Shen wasn't the largest of peacocks, but his clothes were still big on her slender frame. She adjusted the collar once again, more out of habit rather than need. But who could blame her? Nervous would be putting her feelings mildly. Her wings and knees were trembling she was so frightened.

She knew what Shen had said, but her whole life contradicted his words. Amalthea wanted to believe him, more than anything, it was just so hard to put her faith in others. But Shen hadn't ever steered her wrong. She groaned, pressing her wings to her head. "Why is this so complicated?" she whispered.

A knock at the door drew her out of her thoughts. "Amalthea, dear are you alright in there?" came the Soothsayer's voice. "You've been in there for twenty minutes. You know you have to come out sometime, dear, and it might as well be sooner than later."

"Coming….I guess." she called back, and hesitantly opened the door. The old nanny goat smiled softly at her, even though the red bird was cast in the shadow of the dim room. She swallowed hard, slightly hiding behind the door. "Could you stand back, Nanna? I could burn you."

"Now how would you manage that?" the Soothsayer asked with a knowing look. "Your clothes aren't burning, are they?" Amalthea looked down, glancing at her attire. "If that's not burning, I doubt you're hot enough to burn me. After all I'm not as delicate as silk."

_I suppose that's true…._ she thought, and cautiously stepped outside. The Soothsayer smiled, looking over Amalthea's form. She looked even more stunning than she had thought. "Lord Gao and Lady Sya are in the throne room with Shen's parents. They want to speak with you."

"S-speak with me?" she stammered, "Oh dear…..'

"None of that now," said Ah-Mah, "This is not the time to panic. Just relax, you've done nothing wrong."

"You mean aside from blowing a hole in the palace wall." she murmured, following the goat.

Amalthea swallowed hard as she entered the throne room. Tall columns of wood created a path up to the thrones, the surfaces of them polished so well that she could see her reflection. The two kings and queens stood by the thrones, their eyes finding her, causing her to suddenly freeze in place. Lord Gao's nose was heavily bandaged, his nose swollen and bruised. Her wing went to her beak as she gasped softly. "Oh….Lord Gao…..I'm so sorry."

The lion shook his head, smiling slightly. "Don't blame yourself," he said, his voice distorted by his injured nose. "Besides, its not the first time I've been hit in the face, and it won't be the last. But that's not why we asked you here."

The phoenix nodded, her gaze going to the floor. "I know…..I've deceived you all, and destroyed part of your home." she replied, "But I cannot apologize enough for it! I didn't mean to do it-I couldn't hold it back. I hadn't realize the explosion would-"

"Sweetie, relax." Hera soothed, "Lord Gao and Lady Sya aren't angry with you. They're grateful to you for saving us from the assassins."

Amalthea blinked, looking at them. "Grateful?"

"Yes," Sya added, placing a hand on her husband's arm. "If you hadn't driven them off, Gao would have choked on his own blood after they broke his nose."

Azure stepped around his wife, moving closer to the phoenix. "You did what was right." He said, looking directly at her for the first time. "A wall can be rebuilt, but lives can't be replaced." He placed a wing on her shoulder, but she was too stunned to warn him against touching her. "And I apologize for my behavior towards you up until this point."

Hera rolled her eyes, and drew her husband back. "Azure, you're overwhelming her." she warned, "Give her a bit of space."

Amalthea swallowed hard, placing a wing to her chest. "I….I don't know what to say." she murmured, "I wasn't…..expecting this."

"You shouldn't have thought the worst, Sweetie." Hera assured her, "But we _would_ like to get any other surprises out in the open, if you have any."

The phoenix, glanced at the lion. "Well…." She gestured to him, asking him to stoop down to her level as she plucked a feather from her shoulder. Placing it on his nose, she lightly covered it with her wing, a glow appearing between her feathers. Gao frowned as a strange sensation swept through his skull. Slowly, she pulled away, stepping back.

Lord Gao stood up, peeling the bandages off, and wiggled his nose, his eyes going wide as he felt no pain. "I'm healed!" he exclaimed. The two felines and Hera rejoiced, but while Amalthea's attention was on them, Azure's gaze was fixed on the phoenix, the gears turning in his head.


End file.
